Camp is
by IceFemme
Summary: Rose and the gang are going to a summer camp! What happens when she meets a new friend, Dimitri? He is super hot, and Rose is starting to develop feelings for him. The only thing standing in her way is her ego and Tasha. Drama. Love. Intimacy. All human.
1. Packing is a biiiitch!

**Chapter One**

**Camp Exciting and Interesting; AKA Camp For Troubled Teens**

**Summary**: Rose is stranded in a camp all summer. She calls Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Mason; all her friends to come and join her. To her luck, everyone is avaliable, and they meet her there. The camp may seem fun and such, but terrible things can happen there; things that may bring out the worst in some people. Rose meets a new face, Dimitri Belikov. He hates camps just as much as Rose does, and is super hot and fun. Fun, laughs, drama, intimacy. Tons of things can happen in one summer, belive me.

**Packing is a biiiitch!**

"Dammit!" I shouted and slammed the door closed. In anger and rage, I threw a picture frame at the door. The glass shattered, and it fell to the ground. I puffed air in and out of my lungs. God was I fucking pissed right now! My mom just banished me to some freaking camp! I mean seriously? How old does she think I am? Five? Or does she just want to get rid of me? I'm sure she could give a shit about anything I do. In fact, I could run away and become a crack-whore for all she cared. Only when I got caught and put into the newspaper that her friends read would she feel something, and that was sorry, sorry that she had me. I was a mistake, and I knew it.

I walked to the door and picked up the picture frame that I had threw at random. It was an old, old picture of Lissa and I. We both looked so happy; our arms were around each other's necks and we were wearing matching bikinis. We looked like real sisters, except I was darker and had a more developed body. I turned around and looked through all the pictures I kept hung up on my walls. Nearly every inch of my walls were covered in corkboard, and what wasn't had some picture, magazine page, or photograph covering it.

Not one picture had my mother in it.

My father had disappeared before I was born, and I knew that really disturbed her, but honestly, she needs to get over that bastard. Who gives a damn anyway? Has she even noticed that it's been seventeen years, and she has a teenaged daughter? Probably not. She's just so Goddamned selfish. On my sixteenth birthday; the most important day in my life so far, she didn't show up. Do you even know how heartbroken I was? She couldn't be there for one day in my whole life?

But that was the way things were in my life. My mom had to work day and night. We had plenty, more than enough in fact, but that didn't stop her from working. It was irritable and time consuming, but nevertheless, I'm sure working was much better than spending time with your love deprived daughter.

I picked up my phone from it's charger next to my new Mac computer. I went on speed dial and called (who else?) Lissa. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," I said a little to depressed sounding.

"Hi Rosie, what's wrong?" Lissa asked, obviously double tasking. Most likely painting her nails.

"My mom already signed me up to do some stupid camp-"

"Woah, woah, woah, let me stop you there," Christian said, coming onto the line.

"Hey Pyro," I said and smirked. Christian is Lissa's boyfriend. They're together probably 24/7. Ridiculous and annoying, I know. But he knew about all the struggles I had with my mom, and he understood and knew not to make fun of me about it.

"A camp? Are you serious?" Christian asked and laughed. "You're kidding, please, this is too much, even for you Rose," he said and continued hysterically laughing.

"I'm dead fuckin' serious, Chris," I said and cleared my voice. "She's insane! She can't handle me so she opts out to putting me in a damn day care," I said and Christian laughed even more.

Lissa took the phone from him now. "Rose, if it helps, I'll go too," she said sweetly and I heard her close the nail paint jar. "Send me an email description of the place," she said. Christian went silent.

"You're not really going to go with her are you? I mean that's all summer," Christian said quietly to Lissa, but I could still hear her.

"Shut up, dumbass," I said to Christian. "Lissa makes decisions for herself," I said and went on my computer. I opened the page and googled the camp. I found the link and then went onto my Yahoo account. Yahoo Messenger activated and I entered the link to the page and sent it to Lissa. I heard the 'bing' noise from her computer on the other side of the line.

"Dude, I wouldn't go to a camp if it was the last thing on earth," Christian said and then paused. "Wait, I mean, if I would either die or go to a camp, I would rather die," he said and snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you're annoying," I muttered and Christian mocked me in a high voice. The little prick, I thought. I felt a vein pop, but I ignored him. For Lissa's sake. I swear.

"Oh, wow, Rose," Lissa said suddenly. I listened. "'A camp for teenagers ages thirteen through eighteen; lots of sports and activities included; a dorm room, three meals plus snacks-"

"You got me at meals," I said, and Christian and Lissa laughed.

"You know, it really doesn't look that bad, Rose," Lissa said and I heard typing. Christian gasped.

"You're not signing up, are you?" Christian asked worriedly.

"Of course I am," Lissa said and giggled. "If Rose is going, I'll go too."

"Awe Liss you're such a good friend," I said. Christian was steaming on the other side. I could tell he was pissed off. Lissa chose me over him. Haha, the poor bastard. "She loves me more," I said, pouring salt into Christians wounds. He growled.

"Sign me up too," he said suddenly. I don't know about Lissa, but my eyes widened dramatically.

"Hey, Christian..." I said casually, "what was that about you rather dying than going to some camp?" I asked and snickered. Lissa giggled.

"Well, if Lissa's going," Christian said, and I almost saw him doing that annoying nonchalant shrug he does, "then I'm going too." My eye twitched. Great.

"Well seriously, Rose. Think about it, if we got a ton more people to go, this place could be a ton of fun," Lissa said. "I mean it's for kids our ages, and who knows? There might be a ton of hot guys there?"

"Hey!" Christian yelled. Lissa giggled, and I heard the sound of kissing. Ew.

"You're the hottest guy I know," Lissa said suggestively, and I knew it was time for my leave.

"Alright I'm going to leave before everything gets pretty steamy," I said and instantly hung up. Whew, that was close.

I looked down at my phone in my hands. I went back to my speed dial list. Mason, Eddie, Mia... some of my really good friends from school. I refrained from calling the annoying friends that hung out with me, like Camille, Natalie; Lissa's cousin, or Jesse, who had an insane obsession of me.

"Hey, Mase," I said.

Mason chuckled. "Hey, Rose. What's up?" he asked.

"Up for a summer camp?" I asked and was hopeful.

"Sure," he said. "Not doing anything else I don't think, how long is it?"

"Month or two?"

"I'm game," Mason said. I didn't have to be there to know he was excited. I knew he liked me, but I didn't acknowledge it much. I liked him more as a friend rather than as something more, and I think he understood that.

Next recipient, Eddie Castile.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Sup, Rose?" he asked and I laughed.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing this summer?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing. What do you have in mind?" he asked in return.

"Summer camp," I said, and Eddie laughed his head off.

"You're kidding!"

"Dead serious," I told him the same thing I told Christian earlier.

He contemplated it. "Alright, send me the sign up page," he said and I smiled.

"Sure thing!"

I called Mia, and she agreed to coming as well. That made six of us now.

I laid in bed that night, hoping the best for the camp next week, but knowing the worst would most likely happen. Camps are so unpredictable like that. That's probably the biggest reason why I hate them.

**One Week Later**

I loaded my shit into my car. I was picking up Christian and Lissa in about five due minutes, but they knew me to be late, so they weren't expecting me that early. I had two huge Nike duffle bags, and they took up almost all the room. Let me tell you, I never leave my house unprepared. I drove off then. My mom wasn't there to even see me off. Surprise, surprise.

I drove to Lissa's house, which wasn't too far away, only two and a half miles away. I learned that because my freshman year of high school, I was sneaking out every night to go to her house. Lissa and Christian were waiting outside when I approached with my car. Christian had a bored facial expression, where Lissa's was one of joy.

They climbed in, after having trouble stuffing their stuff into the back. Lissa sat up front with me, and I made Christian go in the back seat. He complained like an annoying little child, but my loud music drowned him out. Lissa giggled at my antics.

After an hour on the road, we all started to get antsy. "I need to get out of this damn car!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and it was still barely audible due to the loudness of my music. Lissa turned down the music considerably.

"I'm with her," Christian said and took a bite of an apple. He was sprawled out on my three back seats and looking at a map. "I think we're almost there, I mean, it says we're around... I don't know," he finally admitted. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and threw it at Christian, and it hit him in his face. Score one for Rose! He growled but looked at the maps on my phone. "Ooh. I see now. Yeah, 'nother half hour," he said and Lissa and I groaned.

And so we sat in a car for another half hour. It's only thirty minutes, but damn, it feels like forever. Lissa passed out in the last five minutes, so I had to drive alone and listen to my quiet music, because I didn't want to wake her up. I'm such a good friend... eh.

I realized after a while that I was driving in a circle. Christian noticed right after I did. "Rose, we passed that sign twice already," he said slowly, as if I was mentally retarded.

"Yeah, no shit you whore," I said, obviously not meaning to call him that, but hey, when I'm mad, I have diarrhea of the mouth. "Maybe I don't want to go to this camp! Maybe I want to drive around in circles so that we can be late and maybe not even show up? God I hate my life!" I screamed and Lissa shot up.

"What's wrong!" she asked worriedly.

"Rose just had a melt down, it's fine," Christian said from the back seat, and I swear if he were next to me, I would tear his ear off.

"Yeah, no big deal, Rose just had a little melt down, no need to worry," I said, placing my hands in the air. I quickly put them back on the steering wheel for balance of the car. Lissa laughed and I sighed.

"Take a right here," Christian said and I did as so. We went onto a road that at first looked deserted, but then started to look more and more familiar. Why did I have to look at that annoying ass brochure? "These must be the dorms," Christian said and Lissa nodded.

"Wow they're pretty," Lissa complemented. They were, in fact. They looked more like a penthouse to be exact. "Look there's the administration building," she said.

I snorted. "Screw that, we're going home," I said as I turned the steering wheel abruptly. Lissa caught my hand before I could make a full circle, and she looked me in the eyes.

"Rose," she said slowly, and I was starting to see the reason in her eyes.

"Dammit, fine," I said and drove into a parking space. I went into the back of the car where all the stuff was, but Lissa stopped me.

"Let's just go check in first," she said and I shrugged. Fine with me, I didn't want to carry those bags anyway. Christian and Lissa walked into the building hand and hand, and I followed with my hands in my pockets. The heat was killing me already and I haven't been here five minutes.

I walked in, and first noticed Mason's red hair. "Mase!" I screamed, and was about to run when I noticed how pissed he looked. "What's up?" I asked and Mia rolled her eyes next to him.

"We've been sitting here," Mia paused for dramatic effects, "for an hour and a half. Why are you guys so late?" she asked.

Christian spoke for me. "Rose was having some issues..."

"Screw you, Chris," I said and rolled my eyes. "We got lost," I lied.

Of course, Lissa was there for me. "Yeah, things got confusing, so we accidentally took a detour," she said and smiled, changing everyone's mind about me. "But yeah, she did have some issues," Lissa said and laughed. I glared at her.

"Traitor," I muttered, and Eddie stood up.

"Well at least we're all here, finally," he said and came over and gave me a hug and a reassuring smile. I knew Eddie was on my side. "Let's go tell that Kirova lady that we're all here," he said and I stopped him.

"Why did you have to wait for me? I mean, us," I corrected myself.

"We needed to be in a group of six, so we had to wait for you guys," Mason said and I nodded.

"Makes sense if Mason said it," I said and winked at him. He blushed and we all went into Kirova's office where Eddie told us to go once we were all there. Eddie knocked on the door and waited to be called in. God, he was such a good kid. I sometimes wondered why he hung out with me.

"Come in," a woman, Kirova, said. Eddie opened the door and we all walked in. She looked us all over. "Okay, since your whole party is here, I suppose you all can go to your dorm now, here is your room cards, don't give them to others," she warned and passed us all one. "There will be another one waiting for you in the lobby, you will share a room with him. Don't do anything stupid; have fun kids," she said with a warm smile, and we all smile excitedly in return.

Maybe this place would be fun? Nah.

We walked over to our supposed dorm and brought all our stuff. I had a bag on each shoulder, and everyone mostly had only one bag, except for Christian, Mia, and I. Why Christian brought so much stuff... I dunno.

We sat in the near deserted lobby for our last member. When he was going to decide to show up, the world will never know.

"Geez, we're being forced to wait so much today," Mason complained.

"Yeah, my ass hurts," Mia complained. I smirked.

"For what reasons?" I asked deviously. Everyone laughed. Mia gasped and threw a pillow from her chair at me. She laughed then too.

After talking for about five more minutes, a guy finally showed up. Oh hot damn, a fine guy. "Are you the guys that were late? I'm Dimitri," he said and I nearly drooled.

He looked to be around 6'7'', and his skin was so tan. He had shaggy dark hair that was long in a sense, but not too long. He had dark brown eyes and his whole face looked proportioned. And to top it off, he had the sexiest body. He wore a black V-neck shirt and a cream coloured cargo shorts... I thought for a moment that I was drooling.

"Yeah, it's all his fault," I said and pointed at Christian who threw his hands up in confusion.

"Hey, it wasn't me that was having trouble getting your act together, Rose," Christian countered and crossed his arms. Lissa put a reassuring hand on his arm and he calmed down.

"It was him," I whispered to the new hot kid, and jutted my thumb in Christian's direction, who happened to not be listening so he couldn't deny it.

Dimitri rose a perfectly angled eyebrow at me, but then smiled. "Alright, I'm in your group now too," he said and we all got up and grabbed our stuff and walked behind him down a hall and into an elevator. It was silent in there, and Dimitri sighed and broke the silence. "We're pretty lucky, we get the top floor," he asked.

"Look, Dimitri, you don't have to talk to us like we're two year olds," I said and Mason nodded.

"Yeah, as long as there's alcohol in there we're good," he said and we bumped knuckles. Mia crossed her arms and smirked. I knew she was thinking the same thing. Dimitri nearly snorted.

Eddie leaned against the wall and accidentally knocked me against Dimitri. I, being as small as I am, flew into his hard and toned chest, and Dimitri caught me with his muscular arms. I couldn't help the blush coming on as I pulled myself from his grip. I turned away to hide my burning cheeks.

We got off the elevator and lugged all our stuff to our new rooms. I was surprised when Dimitri picked up one of my bags (the heavier one) and walked out with it. He carried it like it was a feather on the palm of his hand. The doors looked pretty much like the way it would look out side of a penthouse door, or apartment door; except there were two right next to each other.

"Alright," Dimitri said. "It's boys to the left, and girls to the right," he said as he pointed either way when saying the genders. Eddie, Mason, and Christian filed to the left.

"Hey Christian, what are you doing? The girls is over here," I said and snickered. Christian ground his teeth and glared at me. Lissa sent him a calming look and he turned the other way. Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Easy," he said and I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to let him tell me what to do. I mean, he may be hot, but that won't change my mind. I could probably rival his hotness anyway.

We went into our respective rooms and shut the door behind us. There was a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and one big room that had three beds in it. To top it off, it was pretty spacious. I am impressed. I called the bed closest to the window, and Lissa took hers next to mine, and Mia took the one on the far wall. We all loaded our clothes into the closest and dressers we were allowed. In no time, the room looked like home. Although I knew it wasn't.

We left and saw Dimitri talking with the guys in the hall. Lissa slid into Christian's arms on sight, and I would have thought it was cute if Christian wasn't so annoying. Dimitri eyed me, and I noticed him so I looked up at him. We met eyes, but then we both quickly looked away. Weird.

"I want to go swimming!" Mia cried.

"Ew, hell no. I hate swimming," I retorted.

"That's just 'cause you don't know how," Christian said matter-of-a-factly. The asshole.

I was about to give him the finger when Lissa grabbed both my hands and held them in hers. "Calm down, Rose. He's my boyfriend, remember? You said you wouldn't hurt any of my boyfriends, remember?" she said slowly as if I was retarded.

My eye twitched. "But he's so obnoxious! I want to castrate him!"

"Oooh, big words, Rose," Christian taunted with a smug grin on his face.

I couldn't contain my mouth now. "Fuck you!" I hollered and tried to grab him, but Lissa squeezed my hand.

"Okay guys, let's decide on something before hell breaks loose," Lissa said in an irritated voice.

"There are swim lessons, you know," Dimitri offered.

I glared at him. "I don't need swim lessons! I know how to swim already!" I yelled.

"Sure you do," Mia said and rolled her eyes. "Kay, what about a sport? Football anyone?" she asked.

"Basketball or I'm not going," Mason said with a huge grin on his face and we all agreed. We set off to the basketball courts on the far side of the campus, and to our surprise, there wasn't anyone there. There would be soon, I knew. People can't resist watching Rose Hathaway kick ass in any sports.

"Okay, the teams will be girls vs. boys," Christian said.

"No way! That's not fair, you guys get giganto!" I said, meaning Dimitri. I was annoyed that they would get such a great advantage.

"What Rose? Do you want me on your team?" Dimitri asked with a smug smile on his face. I was about to nod and say so, but to cover it up, I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Hell no, but boys against girls is a bad match up, and not to mention sexist," I said with my hands on my hips, and Lissa and Mia nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Christian said. "Mia, Lissa, Dimitri and I, versus you, Eddie, and Mason," he faired.

"Good enough," I said and Eddie and Mason walked over to join me. I knew for a fact that Mason and Eddie were both pros at basketball, and with me, we would be unstoppable. Lissa, Christian and Mia were really nothing compared to us now... though they had Dimitri on their team, and he was the tallest guy I knew that was our age. He had a matured air about him, though, which was odd.

Eddie, Mason, and I shot a few hoops before our big match up was going to happen. Neither of us missed a single shot. Pretty badass, I know.

"A'right y'all. I want a clean fight-" Christian started to say in his annoying fake country accent, but I cut him off.

"Shut up and cut to the chase," I said quickly and he sighed.

"Losing team has to buy lunch for the winning team."

"Agreed," I said and it was set. Dimitri, Lissa, Mia, and Christian all stood on the far side of the court while Eddie, Mason, and I stood on our side. I went up to the middle to try and get the ball, but I was against Dimitri. I threw my hands up in the air. "Okay, you guys are really making fun of me," I said and put my hands on my hips. Mia and Christian were full out laughing, and even Lissa was giggling. I glared up at Dimitri. "Just because I'm shorter than you-"

"By more than a full foot," Dimitri cut me off, a sexy smirk on his face.

I glared; "Yes, by more than a full foot, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get the ball," I said and pointed a finger at his chest and jabbed it. Sadly, it only met his mid-stomach, and that's where my head was. Great. "I hate you," I added.

"I'm sure you do," he said and chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay, I'm going to throw the ball up in the air now, so stop flirting," Christian said annoyed. When he had both our attentions, he threw it up in the air. While Dimitri was about to leap up into the air to smack the ball, I used my secret weapon, and punched him in his pride. He doubled over and held his crotch as if it would help, but sadly, we all knew it wouldn't.

I then jumped and grabbed the ball and started dribbling down the court. Mason and Eddie cheered me on from behind, and quickly caught up with me. I dodged Lissa easily, and threw the ball to Eddie, who jumped into the air and slam dunked the ball. I screamed in delight and walked back to the center of the court where Dimitri still stood, on his knees. I patted him on the back.

"Your loss," I said as he stood up and stretched out his back.

"That was unfair," he said and pretended he still wasn't hurting.

"Well isn't life a bitch?" I said and smiled suddenly, one of my innocent smiles. "Let the best woman win," I said and winked. He smirked and shook his head.

"You are just _amazing_," he said sarcastically, and I giggled a Lissa sounding giggle.

"I know," I said and Christian threw the ball up in the air. I pretended to be about to punch him in the nuts again, and he completely and totally flinched. I laughed at him and caught the ball in the air once again. I passed it to Mason who took the ball and started dribbling down the court. Dimitri watched me. "Well? You don't want to let your team down do you?" I asked sweetly, and heard the swish of pure net.

"This isn't over, Rose," he said and I rose an eyebrow. I was wondering how he knew my name, we hadn't been properly introduced yet. He must have just heard one of the guys saying it, I supposed.

"We'll see," I said, and an annoyed Christian went to throw the ball up in the air. Dimitri and I stood ready to get it. It would be a little (a lot) unfair if I hurt him again, so I let him get the ball when he jumped. It was like nothing to him, since he was so damn tall, so he caught it and started dribbling. Eddie and Mason were on him the second he crossed the last quarter line of the court. Dimitri got past them, however, and shot and made it.

He started walking over smugly and I just glared. "It's on," I said determinedly.

It had been nearly an hour later when we were all tied up. Everyone, especially Christian, was sweating now, we were all working pretty hard. It was fifty-one to fifty-one. "Okay, you guys, I guess we can all agree that we're all tired of this damn game, and the next score is the winner."

I looked at Dimitri. "There is no way in hell that I'm buying you lunch," I said and he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm going to want everything on the menu, and you're going to buy every single item," he said and his smile turned into an evil smirk. I breathed out loudly and smirked.

"I'm throwing the ball now," Christian said tiredly and threw it up extra far into the air. Dimitri was going to jump into the air, but yet again I pulled another surprise. I grabbed his arms and pulled him back down, so the ball bounced next to us, and I dived for it. I nearly tripped, but caught hold of it and ran down the court. Eddie and Mason were besides me in record time. I passed the ball through the air to Mason, but Dimitri caught intercepted it and caught it.

He stopped, and the ground squeaked like it did on any other basketball court. He turned in a sudden movement and faced my sides basket. My eyes widened in realization; he was going to shoot from all the way over here. It was a high stake, but Dimitri went for it anyway. He held his hands up by his face and let go, and it was suddenly flying through the air. I watched in slow motion as the ball flew from Dimitri's hands, and hit the backboard and right into the hoop.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. Mia and Lissa screamed their high pitched screams in delight. My eye was twitching. "Fuck," I cussed again. Dimitri turned to me with a smug look.

"Lunch?" he asked and I raked my head for excuses.

Uhh... Excuses... what excuses do I have? Oh! "Did I mention I'm broke?" I asked no one in particular.

"Rose, you have like five credit cards," Lissa told everyone.

Goddamn it, I'm screwed. I had nothing to say, I had been beat, and this was the first time. It was kind of hard to take. Christian gave me a smug look and wrapped his arm around Lissa's waist and walked off with Lissa and Mia.

Mason and Eddie gaped at Dimitri and ran up to him. "Woah-dude! How did you do that?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, show us!" Mason added. Dimitri looked at them and smiled. He shook his head.

"Maybe another time, I have some gloating to do," he said and the two shrugged it off and headed the way the others had went. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Dimitri was now approaching me. Just great. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me to his sweaty body. "So? How did I do?" he asked.

"You did horrible, in fact, you were a disgrace to all basketball players," I said and rolled my eyes. I pushed his body away from mine, but internally, I knew I wanted him as close as possible.

"You were impressed, admit it," he pressed on and I gritted my teeth. I really didn't want to have to admit defeat here.

I twirled around and looked at him square in the eye. "I was awestruck by your magnificence," I said sarcastically. "You're just so amazing, Dimitri," I continued to say.

He pulled me in under his arm and smirked. "That's better than nothing," he said and we walked out. I heard someone call my name, so I pushed out of his grip and turned in the direction.

"We want pizza, Rose!" Lissa called. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Dimitri.

"Pizza sounds good," he said and chuckled.

"Fuck my life," I muttered and we walked over to the little restaurant where the others were. We all went in and sat down in a booth and waited for a waitress to arrive.

"Hey, this is a camp, why do we have to pay for our selves? Isn't it already pre-paid?" Mason asked, annoyed.

"It is, but other then the scheduled three meals a day, the other snacks you have to pay for," a woman said as she passed out menus. She smiled down at us. "How are you kids today? My name is Karen," she said.

"Awesome," Mia said, "we're going to look at the menu first," she continued to say and Karen nodded.

"Alright, wave me over when you need me," she said and we all nodded.

Dimitri looked at his menu and put a finger on his cheek. "Hmm, I wonder. Which is the most expensive?" he asked no one in particular. He looked through it, and finally his eyes lit up. "Double-double combo. That sounds good," he said and gave me a smug smile. Rrg, the bastard.

I took the menu out of his hands and looked at the said item of food. Twenty bucks for one piece of pizza? Damn. "Do you even like anchovies, olives, and onions?" I asked critically.

"Nope, but if it costs a lot for you, it'll make me happy," he said and I glared at him. Everyone laughed. Everyone else decided on what they wanted, Karen came back over. We all went around and told her our orders, and she turned to Dimitri, who was last.

"What would you like?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I-"

"He doesn't want anything-he's on a diet," I covered for him, and he rose an eyebrow at me. Oh my God, that is so sexy, but I pushed it out of my head.

"No I-"

"Seriously, he's too embarrassed to admit it, but he is," I reassured Karen, and she nodded unsure, but nevertheless smiled and walked into the back.

"What the hell, Rose!" Dimitri asked, angered. Everyone had to stifle their laughter. Christian couldn't quite do it, however, and belted out laughing.

"Dimitri? I didn't know you were on a diet!" he said, still laughing, and everyone joined him.

"Come on, Dimitri," I said with my man eating smile. "You're too fat," I said and winked at him. He seemed to melt; he looked the other way and a blush tinted his cheeks. To tell the truth, he was really fit. He had sexy abs and nice legs. Mouthwatering, indeed.

Karen came back with our food five minutes later, and placed a pate of pizza in front of everyone but Dimitri. He gave me a critical glance and rested his chin in his hand.

"Awe," I cooed, "Dimitri's sad," I said and giggled. He looked over and me and the corners of his lips curled up and he smiled a little. I held the pizza in his direction; "Open your mouth!" I said as if I were speaking to a child. He did so, and I placed the pizza in his mouth. He bit it and chewed, and I couldn't help but notice how adorable and vulnerable he was. He smiled at me, and I nearly fainted.

"Dimitri is that you?" a feminine voice asked. Dimitri turned around and looked at the girl. He accidentally spit out all the food in his mouth upon looking at her. He held a hand over his mouth. She screamed and looked down at her top; there was regurgitated food all down her front. She starred at Dimitri with her mouth open.

"Tasha!" Dimitri yelled. "Oh my God-I'm sorry!" he apologized immediately. "I don't know why that happened!" he said. It happened because obviously, Dimitri, you didn't want to see her.

"Tasha?" Christian asked. Lissa perked up.

"Oh Tasha! It's nice to see you!" Lissa said excitedly.

Said Tasha smiled innocently at Christian and Lissa, but then her smile became suggestive when she turned to Dimitri. I furrowed my eyebrows. I already knew what this chick wanted, and the only thing I knew about her was her first name.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked. Tasha didn't reply, she just stood there awkwardly, and made it look awkward so that everyone noticed. "Oh, here, why don't you sit down," he said and scooted down the booth. I had to too since I was sitting on the other side of him. I rolled my eyes and sipped some of my soda through a straw.

"Well, it was pretty last minute; Christian said something about it, and you did too... briefly," Tasha said. "I wanted to try it out since I knew you were going," she said and gave him another one of her seductive smiles. It didn't seem to be working on him, however, I noticed because he kept glancing my way. Dimitri's body completely blocked me, so Tasha couldn't get a good look at me.

"Oh, everyone, Tasha is my cousin, Tasha, this is Eddie, Mason, Lissa; as you know," Lissa smile and waved, "Mia and Rose," he said. Weird how he finished with me. I had my elbows on the table and I was leaning forward, whereas Dimitri was leaning back giving Tasha a full profile of me.

She starred at me. She didn't have the manner to politely look away so it didn't make it obvious she was watching me-or better yet: gawking at me. She wouldn't look away. It was as if she was looking into me; learning my likes and dislikes. I waved at her, closer to her face so she would cut it the fuck out.

"Hi there," I said with a half smile. I turned back to my drink and took a sip, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes in mock disgust. I will not make the first move, I told myself. If she wants to go, she's taking the first step, because I will not stoop to that level. So I ignored it.

She completely ignored me as well, not even saying hi in return. What. A. Jealous. Bitch. I could _laugh_ at how stupid she was acting. "So, maybe you want to hang out later?" Tasha asked Dimitri, leaning really close.

"Uh, sorry, Tasha... I mean, I didn't have anything in mind-" Dimitri was saying, but Tasha cut him off.

"Great! You can hang out with Annie, and Elise, and Alice, and I, and we can go watch movies, and-"

"I don't think he's interested," I said, not caring if I was cutting her off. Dimitri turned to me and gave me a look of thanks, but Tasha pushed him out of the way.

"Look, Rose," Tasha said with venom. "I don't care what you think. I didn't ask you your opinion, did I?" she said with much added bitchiness. "So fuck off and let him talk for himself!" she nearly yelled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wow, you're pretty classy," I said and turned away from her, and went back to my drink. I heard Tasha growl in rage and embarrassment, and the table moved when she lunged at me. Since Dimitri was between us, he caught her before she could lay a finger on me, and he put her back in her place.

"Tasha!" he said, aghast. "Yeah, I don't think it would be such a good idea if I saw you later," he said and turned away from her. She gasped one of those really annoying girly gasps that make you want to cringe and vomit all over yourself.

"Fine, whatever, choose that thing over me, I see how it is!" she shouted and walked off, but seemed to be having trouble since her heels were probably eight inches off the ground. Mia snorted and Eddie and Mason started laughing.

"Some friend you have there, Dimitri," Eddie said and Mia started laughing. Christian put his head in his hands and Lissa rubbed his back soothingly.

"I don't know what gets into her some times," Dimitri said and sighed.

"How do you know her?" Lissa asked.

"Well, we went to the same school, and we went out for a while, but I had to break up with her because she got... I don't know, just annoyingly obsessive and she wouldn't let me talk to any girl other than her. Even now, she gets like that whenever I'm around other girls," he said and raised both his brows in exasperation.

"It's hard to say that she's my cousin now," Christian sighed.

"I can see why you're related," I said and coughed awkwardly. I looked up and everyone but Dimitri was looking at me. "Just here to tell the truth," blank stares. "I'm kidding," I said and everyone relaxed. I looked down at my pizza. I hadn't even taken a bite yet, there was only that bitten off piece that was now on Tasha's clothes. I pulled my wallet our of my messenger bag styled purse and opened it up. "Eddie, Mason, this one's on me," I said and pulled out my Visa Platinum card. I put a hand on Dimitri's back. "Do you want anything?" I asked, frankly feeling like an asshole for not wanting to buy him anything.

"No, thanks Rose, but I lost my appetite," Dimitri moaned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well at least we share one thing in common now," I said and Dimitri chuckled. Karen swooped by and gave me the check. I didn't even look at it, I just put my card down. She came back with it, and I signed the receipt and we were off.

I pulled out my phone. It was nearing six o' clock now. "Hey what do we do now?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I dunno, but it free choice," Christian said.

"We could always go swimming..." Mia said softly, and I turned to her.

"Never, ever will I go in a swimming pool," I said and crossed my arms.

"There's a beach, I checked out the whole campus," Dimitri said and everyone nodded and agreed with the idea. "And a pond," he said. A vein popped in my forehead. Fuck.

I jumped in front of everyone and started walking backwards. "How about we rent some movies and not go anywhere near water?" I asked and put my hands out. "Please?" I squeaked.

"I'm okay with either ideas," Lissa finally said, taking my side. I mentally thanked her; she was always there for me.

"I'm with Rose," Mason said, and I gave him my famous man eating smile, and he blushed in return.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Dimitri said, "we can always go to the beach tomorrow," he said and smirked evilly at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled.

I smiled at all of them and turned so I was walking with them now, instead of walking backwards. "Movies it is," I said happily as we approached the dorm.

**Waaaah! How do you feel about this? Sorry, I know I'm like writing another story and i havent finished my first three! but I really liked this idea... and its summer! haha. I'm halfway through chapter 16 in Living In Siberia and working on chapter 2 in Russian Mafia Boss. I really hope everyone will support me with this one. It's a long shot, but its supposed to be like a summer memoir of the crew. Speaking of crew... oh god my shoulders hurt. I had crewing camp all today and yesterday. It was hard because I kept on distracting myself and thinking about what I was going to write in this chapter, haha. I'm obsessed.**

**Kay I'm going to need a few tips on making Rose all bitchy and mean and stuff... cuz I really don't know how to act like that. I'm going to make her possessive and disrespectful, but still funny and adorable-not to mention hot. Maybe there'll be a dance in the future... hmm...**

**Don't forget! Review please guys! It means a lot!**


	2. Movies in the Darkz

**Chapter Two**

**Movies in the Darkz**

We all huddled into the girl's side of the dorm. The guys made fun of us for being so neat. It was kinda sad because it was really a pretty big mess in here already...

"Kay, what movie we watchin'?" Christian asked as he plopped down onto the couch next to Lissa. He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. Mia and Eddie sat next to each other on the little black leather love seat, and I knew something was starting to form between the two. I smirked at that, and sat down on the couch. Mason sat to my left, and Dimitri to my right.

"Romance?" Eddie asked and smirked as Mia punched his shoulder. He turned and they looked at each other and laughed. Woah, yes, something is definitely happening there.

"What about a comedy?" Mason besides me asked. I nodded at the idea, and Christian shrugged.

"You guys are so lame, let's watch a horror," Dimitri suggested and turned to me, a daring look on his face. I rose an eyebrow and bit my lip. To tell the truth, I freaking hate horror movies. They seriously disturb me.

"Dimitri's right. Let's watch a horror," I repudiated, and Dimitri gave me an impressed look. There was no was I was going to back down. I swallowed my pride and gave him a man eating smile in return. Let the games begin.

"I dunno," Lissa said suddenly, "I'm not a very big horror or gore fan," she said and scooted in to Christian. He wrapped a firm arm around Lissa in a protective way.

"Yeah, we should all be able to agree on the movie, or movies," Christian said. I knew that secretly, he wanted to watch a horror as well. Dimitri turned to Mia and Eddie.

"What do you guys think?" he asked with a smug smile.

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm good with anything," and Eddie nodded besides her.

"Mason?" Dimitri asked and he had a withdrawn look.

"Well, I mean, if everyone else doesn't care, then I guess we could watch a horror," Mason said not so sure of his words. "Well, yeah horror sounds good," he said now this time more reassuringly.

I pumped my fist in the air. "Horror it is!" I shouted. I turned to Dimitri and gave him a devilish smile. "Don't come running to me when you get scared, Dimitri," I said and he laughed out loud.

"Yeah, in your dreams," he said and rolled his eyes. Christian had an excited look on face when he went to the horror selection in the TV. Lissa whispered something inaudible to him, and Christian said something soothing in return. She had a more calm expression then, and he leaned down and gave her a kiss. I don't know what was happening to me, but I was starting to respect Christian a little bit.

We finally agreed on a horror movie about a babysitter. Yeah, this was going to be predictable. I scoffed, and Dimitri turned to me. "If you get afraid, I'm right here," he said and smirked.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not touch you," I said and scooted away, more towards Mason. He smiled a huge shit eating grin, and I think I made his day. I nuzzled my head into his neck, and he wrapped an arm around me. I pulled my knees up so that I was as close to him as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri roll his eyes and turn away to cross his arms. Aw, the poor guy is jealous!

The movie started off where the typical hot blonde girl shows up to be the babysitter. She meets the parents, and the kids are already in bed. So basically, she's just walking around and doing nothing but watching TV. And then the creepy footsteps come...

"I'm shaking in my panties," I said, pretending to be freaked out, but honestly, I don't think this story line was doing anything for anyone. I mean shit, even Lissa wasn't scared yet. Dimitri looked over at me and smirked and shook his head. Hell, Eddie and Mia were laughing at the movie now.

"This is starting to get ridiculous," Mia said while stifling giggles at the blonde girl's horrified faces. Although, I have to admit, they were doing a good job with the suspensey music, because that was just about the creepiest part of the whole movie.

Sooner or later, we were all laughing at the movie. It was just getting worse and worse, so we decided to turn it off. Christian and Lissa were laughing about some secret joke. I rose an eyebrow, thinking ten to one, it had something naughty to do with it.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Lissa said.

"Sure you do," I muttered, knowing that that was a complete lie; the two just wanted to go off together. Dimitri and Mason were the only two that heard me, and they smirked at this, knowing also the truth.

"I'll go too," Christian said with a smirk, and everyone kind of got the idea that they were off to do something gross. Lissa giggled, and they clasped hands as they walked off into the direction of the bedroom. I snickered, and Mason looked at me and started smiling.

I decided to take the remote now. I leaned over Dimitri to grab it, and he let out a little grown as I pressed my breasts up against his leg. I looked up at him and gave him the famous Hathaway man eating smile. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from something, but I wasn't so sure what. He was reluctant in his smile back. I snorted and sat back up and leaned against Mason, who happened to be loving all the sudden attention. Shit, I might be leading him on...

I exited from the movie and went back to the selection. "Let's watch something a little more hardcore, shall we?" I asked everyone, besides Lissa and Christian, because they were far too busy in the other room eating each other's mouths.

"What about _Halloween_?" Dimitri asked and I mentally gulped. I pulled a smirk over my features to hide my uneasiness.

"Sure," I said and looked over, or up, since I was leaning against him, at Mason. "Your thoughts, compadre?" I asked and he gave the shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm good with watching anything you want to watch, Rose," he said and I smirked. I nestled into him and I saw Dimitri stiffen besides me. Oh, Dimitri. I just felt bad that I was having to use Mason to get to him.

"Alright," I said and rented the movie. I wondered if the people who ran this camp knew we were doing this. Eh, it doesn't matter. I'll just make Christian pay or something. I innerly snickered at that, Christian's face when he gets the bill. I'm so evil. The movie took a few seconds to load, so we all kind of sat there uncomfortably. Eddie and Mia were cuddled up with each other, and I wanted so desperately to take a picture of the cuteness.

The movie was put into play automatically, so I tensed up a little. Dimitri noticed this, and looked down at me. I only stuck my tongue out at him. The bastard. It was starting to get scary fast. I felt like a little kid once again, watching Scooby-Doo, when I used to be scared of that. Mason held me to him tightly, however, and I could feel his minty, even breaths on the tip of my nose. Mason is really cute, I thought to myself. I honestly wouldn't mind if I were to go out with him this summer, even if it were to just be a fling.

I watched Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. He was watching the movie intensely. I don't think he had blinked once yet. I was surprised. He's good. His features were all still, and I was getting a good look at him for once. It was always so weird between us, I realized, we were always arguing... or I guess you could call it flirting. Did I like Dimitri, I mean, besides loving his appearance? I mean, he was literally like a God on earth-he is _that_ fine.

I looked back up at the screen, and wow, what poor timing. Fucking gross.

I jumped. Out of Mason's arms, and into Dimitri's. I don't even know how it happened, but Mason's arms released me and the first thing my hands could clutch was Dimitri's shirt. Mason turned to us and sent a look of anger and jealousy to Dimitri, who now hand his arms around my waist. Mason crossed his arms with a sigh and turned back to glare at the TV. Dimitri took this position to his advantage and firmly held my hips to his. I smiled seductively and he couldn't keep the smug smile off his face.

I leaned in real close to his ear, and was tempted for a second to bite or lick it. "Let go of me," I said huskily. Dimitri snorted lightly and held his arms tighter around me. I squeaked when I felt his grip on my ass. I was locked in place. I hit Dimitri's shoulder, hoping that maybe he would get the memo that I didn't want to be held.

"Don't call attention to yourself," Dimitri said with a smirk gracing his lips. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out in his face. Dimitri eyed my tongue, and I think I saw something in his eyes that I probably shouldn't have. Roughly along the lines of lust and want. He blushed a tinge then and looked away. He put a hand on my head, softly at first, and then pushed it down into his chest. I could feel my cheeks heating up, so I pressed my face to the crook of his neck, resting my chin on his defined collar bone.

I breathed on his neck, and I could feel Dimitri tensing up. His arms around my back tightened slightly, and our hips rubbed together a little, getting a reacting from Dimitri. I could feel _him_. My blush only enhanced when I realized the effect that I had on him.

I heard a scream from the TV, so I buried my head further into Dimitri's neck, nestling in his embrace. It was, surprisingly, comfortable-as if I had a place next to his body, and we fit together. In other words, we were two puzzle pieces.

Then I was sent back to reality. Psh, yeah. As if. I don't like Dimitri, do I? I asked myself-but the answer was simple. No, I'm just attracted to his looks and personality... which essentially you could refer to as having a crush on him. But, that's ridiculous, I've only known him for less than twenty-four hours, and these feelings are already so strong. So strong that I was sure Dimitri could feel how hard and fast my heart was beating. This is getting embarrassing.

I heard Mason sigh in annoyance next to me, and I think Dimitri heard it too, because I heard him smirk. He is such an asshole. I was almost annoyed now, and all my earlier feelings for him were starting to disappear.

I leaned in to Dimitri's neck and placed a simple and slow kiss there. Once again, his body tensed, and the smirk escaped him. I went in again, and placed a longer kiss now, more affectionate. I bit some of his flesh, and played with it in between my teeth. Dimitri cleared his throat, almost embarrassedly. He gulped, and I caught his Adams apple in my mouth and started to suck on it. Dimitri's whole body was paralyzed. Whether it was from bliss or awkwardness, I wasn't sure, but he was slowly easing his grip off my back. Bingo.

I slid off him in a rhythmic move. Mason noticed my movement and looked over at me with a look of... longing? Yeah, probably. I gave him a wink, and Dimitri turned to Mason and gave him a harsh glare, as if to say something like 'back off'. I smirked. I turned to look at Dimitri before I left the room, and I could see that he was still completely stunned. How cute, I thought and left the living room. I went into my room and picked up my wallet.

I went into the hall of the penthouse. There has to be some sort of vending machine around here, I thought. I went down the elevator, and into the lobby where few kids were now. I looked around, and finally spotted a vending machine. Sweet! I nearly broke into a run to get over to it on the other side of the room.

When I was approaching, I noticed another guy too. He got there first and fed the machine a five dollar bill. He pressed a few buttons and three Red Bulls came out at the bottom. He turned and walked straight into me. We bumped, and I nearly fell. The boy threw his hands out, however, and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me to him. In the process, he dropped all his drinks. They were unopened, so it was fine.

I only then got a good look at him, and wow, his looks rivaled those of Dimitri's. He had a sexy and messy wave of bronze coloured hair that looked somewhat gelled, and enticing sea foam green eyes. In them, I could see a hint of interest as he assessed my looks as well. He was tall-not Dimitri tall, but close-and had nice tanned muscles. How hot. He gave me a silly, yet sexy grin and let go of me.

"The names Adrian Ivashkov, and you?" Adrian asked and I felt my ears reddening.

"Oh, Rose Hathaway," I said impishly, and mentally questioned myself why I was acting like this. I never act like this-but recently, it's been happening a lot. Adrian bent over to pick up his three Red Bulls, and smirked.

"Sorry about the bumping, I didn't know you were there," he said and scratched the back of his head with that hot smile.

I waved my hand in front of my chest, drawing his attention suddenly to my breasts. "No biggy, I was just waiting in line," I said, and finally found the courage to flash him my man eating smile. Adrian's eyes sparked in interest, and I knew he was hooked. He stepped aside and gestured to the vending machine.

"It's all yours," Adrian said and I laughed lightly. He stood by the side of it, and leaned his shoulder on it. He watched me as I pulled a five dollar bill out of my wallet and fed it to the machine. I looked at the selection... Coke, Fanta, Sprite... I wasn't so sure, so I went with a Monster Energy Drink. I was in the mood to mess around. Adrian smirked as I pulled it out of the bottom. As I bent down to grab it, I noticed his eyes darting to my backside. I stood back up and gave him a suggestive smile. "What are you doing later, tonight?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"Not sure, but if you want, you can come back to my dorm," I said with a wink, and I could tell Adrian was getting excited.

"I'll join you back to your room then," he said and wrapped an arm around my waist. I gave him a winning smile which he returned graciously. We started walking down the hall, and entered an elevator.

"I have to warn you, though," I said and Adrian cocked his head to the side.

"Warn me about what?" he asked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I have a whole room full of dorm mates. Things may get a little crazy," I explained to him and he nodded with a smirk.

"I understand. That sucks, having to share your room," Adrian said and gave me that sexy grin. I breathed out lightly and couldn't help but laugh.

"What? You get your own dorm room?" I asked, expecting a 'no' as an answer.

"Of course. I paid more," Adrian said and winked. I gasped and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Lucky!" I said and Adrian smirked. "Though I'm roomed with all my friends, so it's okay," I said with the shrug of my shoulders and Adrian laughed as we exited the elevator on my floor.

We walked down all the way to my room, and I felt around in my pocket for the room key. To my utter disappointment, it wasn't in there. I laughed awkwardly.

"Well it seems I have misplaced my room key," I said and started banging on the door. "Mase! Mia! Eddie! Dimitri! Open the damn door!" I screamed and Adrian chuckled besides me. He slowly retracted his arm from around my neck, and his fingers traced lines down my back, giving me goose bumps on my arms slightly.

Dimitri appeared at the door finally. He looked at me with a grin that clearly said something like 'I'm-not-done-with-you', when he noticed Adrian next to me. His smirk dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I, getting the hint, decided to introduce them.

"Adrian, this is Dimitri," I said gesturing to the two. "Dimitri, this is-"

"Yeah, I know who he is, but why are you hanging out with him?" Dimitri asked suddenly, cutting me off. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "You know better than to talk to strangers, don't you Rose?" he said, this time with a smirk in his voice. Something was off, meaning that Dimitri obviously had something against Adrian. I smirked at Dimitri.

"I know enough," I said with a man eating smile, and Dimitri was silent. Dimitri didn't move, he just glared at Adrian. "Welcome him!" I said finally. I had no idea why he was being so rude to Adrian. Adrian smirked besides me and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Yes, Belikov, welcome me," Adrian said, using Dimitri's last name. Adrian had an evil glint in his eyes, and Dimitri snorted lightly and rolled his eyes as he moved out of the way and let us in. I closed the door behind me, and Adrian and I walked in. The lights were all off, and we could hear the sounds of the movie in the other room. Adrian looked around, and laughed to himself. "All you guys need is some pot and music, and it would be my kind of place," Adrian said and smirked.

"How do you know there's no pot or music here?" I asked suggestively. Adrian laughed and muttered something under his breath. I chose not to ask what he said.

We walked into the living room where everyone BUT Lissa and Christian were, and decided to introduce Adrian.

"Adrian, this is Mia, Eddie, Mason, and I guess you've met Dimitri..." I said and Dimitri glared at him from the corner of the room. Adrian smiled a less suggestive smile at everyone, and they all said 'hi' or such in return. "Lissa and Christian are in the other room doing things we shouldn't talk about, so you'll probably meet them later," I said and Adrian laughed and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Alright, sounds good," Adrian said and looked me in the eyes. I saw the lust and love radiate off of Adrian, and for a moment I wanted to jump out of my clothes, and rip his off, and make out with him in front of everyone. "How about we play a game," he continued to say. Mia and Eddie perked up at this.

"Spin the bottle?" Eddie asked quickly.

"Truth or Dare?" Mia countered. The two looked at each other and started laughing... and I noticed how much they were gazing at each other. I decided to leave it alone.

"Either works for me," I said and leaned against Adrian. Adrian smirked at this and held me tighter, and I saw Dimitri scowl from the corner of the room. I wondered suddenly what the hell he was doing over there. I brushed it off.

"How about Truth or Dare first?" Adrian said. I nodded and Mia got up.

"I'll go fetch the rabbits," Mia said and Eddie followed her. I turned to Mason, who still sat on the couch with a glum look on his face.

"Come on, Mase. Let's go into the boy's dorm and play," I said, and he blushed and got up. I thought about what I just said, and blushed as well. I put my hands out. "I didn't mean it like that," I said and Mason smiled.

"I know, Rose," Mason said and put his hand on the small of my back. I blushed at his contact, but then brushed it off as I walked away from the two. Dimitri pushed off from the wall and approached me. He followed me into the boy's side of the room. I was about to turn around to talk to him, when he pushed me into the bathroom. My back hit the sink and Dimitri closed and locked the door behind me.

"Why are you hanging out with Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked as he leaned into me. He put a hand on either sides of my hips, restraining me. I rose an eyebrow.

"I met him in the lobby. Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked Dimitri and he shook his head vigorously and this only added to my confusion. "Seriously, Dimitri?"

"Adrian went to my school, and well, he has a reputation for being a player. He had a _lot_ of girlfriends the past year," Dimitri told me. I let his words sink in. He did seem a little bit easy, I thought but then brushed it off.

"It's fine, Dimitri. It's not like I like him or anything," I said and Dimitri seemed to calm down a little. "Besides, I just met him. And let me tell you," I said, pointing a finger at Dimitri's chest. Dimitri looked down at it and then back at me and smirked. "You're ten times hotter than him," I told him truthfully and gave him my man eating smile. Dimitri leaned in closer so that now his face was hidden in my neck.

"That's what I like to hear," Dimitri whispered and I smirked a little. He placed a kiss on my neck, right below my jaw bone. "You need to finish what you started," he said and suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"Come on, we're starting," it was Eddie's voice. I smirked at Dimitri.

"Anytime," I said and winked. Dimitri chuckled and pushed off the counter and turned around to open the door for me. I got out and he shortly did after. We walked through the connecting doors that connected the girl's side to the boy's side. Everyone, this time including Lissa and Christian, were in the room. Dimitri followed me and we sat down next to each other. I looked up and saw Adrian throwing a smirk at me. I graciously returned it, and I heard an annoyed grunt next to me.

"Kay, this is Truth or Dare, so the regular rules apply," Adrian said as he looked around the circle. He landed eyes on Christian. "Why don't you start, Christian?" he said and I was surprised he knew his name since I hadn't introduced him yet. Christian nodded and looked around the room, and his eyes stopped at Eddie.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Christian asked with a smirk. Eddie seemed to be contemplating it.

"Truth," he said. Everyone laughed.

"Pussy," I muttered, and Eddie even laughed this time.

"Alright," Christian said and looked around the room for a second time. His eyes stopped at Mia, and she blushed. "Do you like Mia?" he asked as he suppressed a laugh. I couldn't help but snicker. Hook up time!

A red tint filled Eddie's cheeks. "... Yeah," Eddie admitted. "A lot," he continued, and now both his and Mia's faces were red as a tomato. "Kay my turn," he said as he tried to get the blush off his face. He cleared his throat. "Okay um, Lissa, truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

Lissa instantly replied. "Truth," she said. Everyone laughed.

"How many times have you done it with Christian?" Eddie asked, and it suddenly got silent.

"Seven... wait eight," Lissa said and Christian blushed. Lissa turned to him; "What? I'm just telling the truth," she said and Christian turned to her and the two started kissing. Everyone made awkward noises and soon enough the two broke apart for air. "Mason, truth or dare?" Lissa asked.

"Uh, dare," Mason said slowly, as if unsure.

"Okay, I dare you to motorboat one girl in this room," Lissa said with an evil glint in her eyes as she turned to me. I think everyone knew who he was going to strip. I gulped when he turned to me. He had a huge smirk on his face, and I saw Dimitri clench his teeth our of the corner of my eye.

"Alright," Mason said as he sat next to me. "Rose?" he said with that boyish grin. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile. He lifted my shirt so that everyone could see my sexy blue and white lacy striped push up bra. I gasped and Mason placed his head on my breasts and rubbed his whole face in it. I couldn't help but blush as he did so. After about thirty seconds, Mason pulled away.

I smirked at him. "You're pretty good at that," I said, and I saw Adrian and Dimitri glare daggers at poor Mason. Mason just laughed in reply. I started to pull my v-neck back down when Dimitri's hand stopped me.

"No, I think everyone can agree that you look better with that shirt off," Dimitri said seductively, and everyone laughed. Adrian looked uncomfortable. He held his hands in his lap. I knew what that meant.

"Oh, I'm good," I said with a flirty smile. Dimitri had a longing look in his eyes for half a second, but then it quickly disappeared. Adrian took a big breath of air.

Mason's turn. "Mia, truth or dare?"

Mia wrinkled her nose in though. "Truth," she said finally.

"Can you tell us what turns you on the most?" Mason said with a game show host's voice. Everyone laughed as Mia turned red.

"Um," she squeaked. "I don't know... penis?" Mia said and everyone belted out laughing. Even herself laughed, embarrassedly though. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Adrian-"

"Dare me," he said abruptly. He had a knowing smirk on his face and Mia faltered a little.

Mia sucked in a big breath of air. "Alright. Wait-hold on," Mia said as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen. I heard the opening of a cabinet door, and then the fridge. Apparently, Mia found what she was looking for, because she came back with a plastic box. She opened it and pulled out a grape. "I dare you to eat this out of someone's mouth _while_ making out with them," Mia said deviously. "Your pick," she said.

"I pick," Adrian said looking around the room, as if he really had to decided. Everyone, including me, once again knew who was going to be chosen, and that was me. I mentally sighed. "Rose, how about you?" Called it. I gave him my man eating grin, and he returned it. Mia handed me a grape, and Adrian moved so that he was now sitting in front of me.

I opened my mouth and placed the grape on my tongue. Adrian eyed me hungrily. The grape wasn't the only thing that was going to be eaten. Adrian leaned in and met my tongue with his before our mouths even touched. Dimitri by my side stiffened, and glared piercingly at Adrian. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to kill him right now. Wow, I like being fought over. I innerly smirked.

Adrian's tongue swirled with mine as we both closed our eyes to enjoy the kiss. I felt the grape roll back into Adrian's mouth, but he still continued to kiss me. He cocked his head to the side to allow more access to my lips, and I complied. I have to admit, it felt really good. For a player, however, this was expected. Adrian explored every inch of my mouth, leaving his saliva everywhere. I stuck mine in his mouth as well, and ran it over his smooth straight teeth. They then tangled together, and then returned to their original mouth.

Adrian turned to Mia with an open mouth. The grape was gone. Damn, he was good. Everyone was blushing at what they just witnessed. I swear, we put Lissa and Christian's kisses to shame. Adrian gave me one last smirk before turning away to look at everyone's reactions. I was a little out of breath, to tell the truth. The kiss was beyond hot, but it only left me curious about what Dimitri's lips tasted like. And believe me, I _really_ wanted to know.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Adrian then asked.

I was feeling risky. "Dare," I said with a seductive smile. Dimitri gulped next to me, and Adrian smirked.

"Perfect," Adrian said. He looked my body over. "I'm curious to see what you look like under those clothes. Do you mind?" Adrian said with a devious glint in his eyes. I blushed, and glared. I took a deep breath, and my lips formed one line. I lifted my shirt over my head, and everyone's eyes were drawn to my breasts. "The pants too," Adrian said, and I blushed even more.

"Fine," I muttered as I stood up. I unbuttoned my jean short shorts and pulled them down my long tan legs. I stepped out of them, and threw them at Adrian's face. I was now only clad in my matching striped and lacy panties and bra. I mean, I'm sure I looked totally sexy, but it was seriously embarrassing. Dimitri, Mason, and Adrian were eyeing me like I was a big, fat, juicy piece of meat.

"Rose, I think you dropped your earing," Dimitri said and pointed to the ground. I instinctively bent over to inspect the area, but found nothing. Then my fingers brushed both my ears, and I found both, along with my bar, in their places. I then realized what he was doing. His face was totally flushed, I had just shown him all my cleavage, and I could see the jealous glares from Adrian and Mason sent to Dimitri.

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes as I sat down. "When can I put my clothes back on?" I asked Adrian, and he shook his head.

"No time soon, that's for sure. This is almost too good to be true," Adrian said as he starred at my chest. I crossed my arms over them, trying to hide them, but in the end only pushing them up. God, I feel like such a slut.

"Fuck you," I said and looked around. "Hey, Christian, truth or dare?" I said with an evil smile. Christian shook his head.

"Truth."

"Oh, smart boy," I said as I noticed the gallant smirk was escaping him, and he was starting to squirm. "Have you ever masturbated to anyone or anything?" I asked and everyone got silent. He wouldn't budge. "Come one, Chris, everyone's waiting," I said and Eddie and Mia snickered.

"A lot," Christian muttered.

"What was that?" I asked sarcastically as I held a hand behind my ear. This is getting good.

"A. Lot," Christian said this time a lot louder and bolder. His face was as red as a cherry, and he was glaring at me intensely. I only smirked. Christian turned to Dimitri now. "Hey, Dimitri, truth or dare?" he asked, and this time I glared at him. I knew where he was going with this.

"Dare," he said slowly at first, but then smiled deviously.

"Hey, um guys?" Eddie said suddenly. Everyone looked over at Eddie. "It's like two am, and I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," he said. Seriously, I think Eddie is the most mature person I have ever met-so again, why does he hang out with me?

"Yeah, that's cool. Night," Christian said, and we all said our goodnights to him.

"Hey, if I decided I wanted to go to bed now too, would you guys not make rumors that Eddie and I are sleeping together?" Mia asked, and everyone laughed. She got up and went to the girl's side of the dorm. Just wait till morning, I thought.

"This is getting good, I have to stay here," Lissa said and looked at Christian. "Can I not play, though, anymore, because I don't want to do anything too perverted anymore," she said and I broke out laughing and nodded.

"Sure, Liss," I said and Christian started to speak.

"Kay, Dimitri, I dare you to make out with Rose, and grope her however you want," Christian said evilly, and I gasped and glared at him.

"Screw you, Christian!" I screamed and Adrian chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I don't think she should have to. After all, I just made out with her, so I think she should get a break," Adrian said. Mason just sighed and laughed.

"Hey, I'm not really into porn, so I think I'm just going to leave," Mason said, and I kind of felt bad. It felt like we were leaving him out, and in a way we were. He got up and placed a hand on my head. "Night guys," he said and I touched his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Mase," I said with a wink as he left. He gave me one last smile as he closed the door behind him and went into the bedroom.

Christian looked at Dimitri expectantly. "Come on bro, are you going to do it or not?"

"Lissa! Are you going to stop your annoying boyfriend!" I yelled and she giggled and shook her head.

Liss leaned in and whispered in my ear; "I think that you two would make a cute couple," Lissa said. I blushed and pushed her away and she only laughed at this. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms once again. I unfortunately met eyes with Dimitri. There was evident lust in his eyes now. I knew he wanted to make out as much as I did.

I sighed. "Fine, Christian. Whatever, make out with me, Dimitri," I said in an annoyed voice, but secretly, I think I wanted to make out with him just as he wanted to with me.

Dimitri scoffed, but smiled. "Who says I need your permission?" he asked suggestively as he overpowered me and pushed me over. He hovered over me as he crashed his soft and warm lips on my cold and plump ones. I had been waiting for this all day, I realized, and finally I would have it.

Dimitri tangled a hand in my hair as he continued to make out with me. He slid his tongue in without permission, which I sort of liked, and twirled it around with mine. I gave Dimitri my very best kiss, and it was going surprisingly well. Not to mention it was starting to get hot and heavy.

Dimitri's hand ran down my cheek, to my neck, and then rested on my left breast. He gave a slow squeeze. I moaned into the kiss, and I felt Dimitri smirked. He put a knee in between my legs, and I hit his shoulder. We broke for air, and then we were back at it. This was better than I expected it. Dimitri was clouding my head now, as was lust. Dimitri was just so sexy and perfect, that I wanted to do everything to him. His big hand cupped my breast perfectly, as if he had a size D hand. I have to say, it feels reallllly good.

I rested my hands on his chest, and they slowly traced his muscles. It was starting to get very heavy when I heard a cough. I broke the kiss and looked over at a blushing Lissa and Christian, and an obviously annoyed Adrian. Dimitri looked over now, too, and smirked. He started to get off of me when I held one hand behind his head, and pulled him in for one last (incredibly sexy) kiss. God this man is so amazing. We pulled away, and Dimitri sat up now. I got up too, and Lissa looked awestruck.

"Wow," she said. Christian snickered and I couldn't help but embarrassedly laugh as well. Dimitri just sat there, leaning back on the palms of his hands, feeling proud and a shit eating grin on his face.

Adrian looked down at his watch and cursed. "Shit, it's after curfew," he turned to me and smirked. "Till next time, Rose," Adrian said and smirked as he placed a kiss on my neck and got up. He went for the door, and we all watched him as he gave us one last wave before he walked through the doors.

"Getting enough love, Rose?" Christian asked sarcastically with a huge grin on his face. I smirked and shook my head.

"More than I bargained for," I said and Dimitri laughed.

Liss looked over at the clock on the wall. "I don't know you guys. I think we should get to bed now. Then tomorrow we can do more stuff," she said. Christian nodded and helped her up. I got up hugged Lissa and told her goodnight. I slapped Christian on the back and we laughed together one last time before the two left the room and went back to the girls room.

I turned back to Dimitri. "Like the view?" I asked smugly, and Dimitri rose both eyebrows and nodded.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Dimitri asked now with a gallant smirk. I shook my head and kneeled down so that I was now technically in his lap. I put a hand on both his shoulders.

"Actually, you didn't," I said and pushed him over so that I was now hovering over him. "But you can prove it," I said, and Dimitri smirked, leaning up to meet my lips with his.

Maybe, you know, this camp wouldn't suck as much as I thought it would...

**TBC**

**Phew. Kay, sorry for the wait guys. There's like a waiting list now-update RMD, then LIS, then CI (the abbreviated names of my stories just FYI) Well, let me just say I had A LOT of fun writing this story, haha. It was fun and exciting. I love writing stories like this. Probably because I can never find any stories that can satisfy my mind, so I just write them myself. Hahaz. Kay well, look for more updates soon. Keep posted!**

**Review pleaaase! **


	3. Beaches & Our Favourite People

Chapter Three

_Beaches_** &** _Our Favorite People_

Rose **POV**

"Yo, Loser, Wake up!" Mia growled. I totally ignored her and moaned as I rolled over I curled up into a little ball. I clutched the pillow that was in my arms tightly. Mia poked me in the rib with something... I wasn't quite sure what it was and I really didn't care, so I had no intentions of finding out. "Hey... Guys she's not waking up!" she called to the other room.

I heard the patter of footsteps indicating that someone was walking into my room. "Well this calls for extreme measures, doesn't it?" I heard a new voice say mischievously.

"Nooo..." I moaned, still half asleep. I heard more footsteps meaning more people were in my room. Great, I always just _love_ an audience. I could hear more talking, and then some snickering. After that, it was quiet and I fell back into a blissful sleep.

There was a shadow over the light, and I questioned it my mind trying to process reality. Even in my sleep, I saw the shadow. I was confused and a little nervous as to what was happening. I carefully cracked an eye open slightly, cringing a little wondering who was hovering over me.

It was my favorite person in the world, _not_, Christian. Great, of all people, it was him, why does he have to be so damn annoying. God that guy is such a dick. One, of these days, I'm going to give him a proper beating. Seriously! "Wakey, wakey Rosie!" he shouted.

Then it was cold. Very cold. Like ice water, in fact... it was ice water. A stream of freezing cold water was poured onto me, ice freaking cold and there was a whole damn river of it. _Shit_. It was so shocking my body didn't know how to react. I think I was actually going into shock! I gasped and my body stiffened.

I swear to god, I started seeing things then. It was weird like a dream or like I just popped into a third dimension. Like falling down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland. Suddenly, I am pool side?

I placed a toe in the water, and let me tell you, it was freezing! A shudder raked my body as I quickly withdrew it, an uneasy feeling rippled through me. The warm heat of the beautiful glowing sun would make me feel so much better. This cold freezing shit was for penguins not humans!

With a shout of "Geronimo!" Lissa ran full speed and did a cannon ball into the water. Huge waves splashed everywhere, she was being so silly. I gasped, but then started giggling. With her antics I shook the slightly uncomfortable feeling off before sitting on the ledge and crossing my legs. I did _not_ want to get in.

She surfaced finally, and looked up at me. She wiped the hair from her eyes and gave me a breathtaking smile. One in which I return.

"Hey," she said, wiggling her eyebrows for no apparent reason.

"Hey yourself," I said, flicking some water at her, ignoring the feeling it gave me. She squealed, and in turn threw some more at me.

Before any little droplets could hit me, I scrambled to jump back, scraping my hand. I looked down at it as I saw parts of the skin turn white, it was scraped. Lissa gave me an odd look, but then started laughing. "What's wrong with you, you dork?" she asked, obviously kidding.

I crossed my arms. "I dunno. I don't have a very good feeling about this being in here is kind of creeping me out." I said.

We were at the school pool screwing around after hours. Yes, unfortunately our school did swimming in PE. As far as I was concerned it was unbelievably horrible, totally gross, and very disgusting, but as long as I wasn't in the class that had to do it, I was fine. Liss and I had snuck in to hang out and have some fun, but I wasn't having any fun right now. I guess it wasn't one of our finer ideas; we were both kind of wasted.

We were at a party playing drinking games, and truth or dare. I had to open my big mouth and take a dare to go break in to the school pool. God, I can really be an idiot sometimes! My paranoia was starting to get to me.

"Do you think we are going to get caught?" I asked, suddenly getting a very chilling and afraid feeling. Lissa looked at me and almost laughed.

"Holy crap, Rose! Since when are you scared about anything we do? I thought you were the wild and uncaring one! I'm flabbergasted!" she shouted, laughing. Damn she was drunk. I hadn't seen her like this in a long time. At the moment, I was feeling sober as ever.

"I dunno, Liss," I said uncomfortably. She was right; I was a fricken freak of nature, always uncontrollable, and impulsive. I just... didn't feel right about _this_. It wasn't the fact that we were breaking and entering; it was the **swimming pool** part. I always hated swimming, it totally freaked me out.

"Come on, I'll give you five bucks if you jump in!" Lissa shouted. I laughed. God she is a dumb ass when she's drunk as hell. I guess I am a dumb ass too, because I couldn't resist the goading. I ripped off my shirt and pulled down my jeans. I was in only my under garments, and I didn't even give a shit. Except for this nagging inner voice yelling at me I decided to just ignore my inner feelings, and let the irrational part of me took over.

I whooped out loud as I dove into the icy cold water. I surfaced after a second, and then I registered what the fuck was happening. I just got into the pool! _Damn it_! Despite my original feelings, I went against them and did something totally stupid. Hell, we could probably go to jail for doing this!

Lissa laughed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I thrashed out, kicking her in the leg. "Lissa, _no_!" I screeched. She thought this was hilarious. We were in the middle of the pool, and pretty much stranded. I kicked her again, and then slapped her on the head; of course I couldn't contain myself I was flipping out inside.

"Rose?" she asked, after getting hit again. "What's going on? Are you oaky dokey?" she asked before hiccuping. I shivered. It must've been like thirty degrees outside, plus the ice water wasn't helping.

"N-n-no," I stuttered out, teeth chattering. Lissa then seemed to get a good look at me. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my God, Rose! Your lips are blue!" How much longer I could stay in here was undetermined, I felt like hypothermia was setting in, and I didn't know what to do. The feeling was kind of cool, really. It was thrilling, yet at the same time terrifying. "Do you know how to swim?" Lissa shouted with panic in her voice.

I stuttered out the same response as a minute ago. Her eyes grew wide. She looked as frightened as I felt. The more rational part of Lissa took over then. Before I realized it, I was going under. Lissa screamed and reached out to me trying to pull me up.

I blacked out after that.

I awoke at Lissa's house, about two hours later. She was pacing around the room, and when I looked at her, she screeched in delight. "Rose!" and jumped on me.

I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What the hell happened to me? I feel sick..." I asked.

"You, like, passed out in the pool. It was really weird. When Christian finally showed up, he helped me get you out of there," Lissa explained. I remembered that Christian was supposed to meet up with us after the party we had come from. "Then he bitched at me about doing stuff when we're drunk," she paused to giggle. "But then we made up and made out." She said nonchalantly like it was no biggie.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Lissa rolled over me and onto the other side of her bed. "You guys are just a match made in heaven..."

We both laughed at that until everything died down. "You know I was really worried about you," Lissa said seriously as she looked into my eyes. "For a second... I kinda thought you died."

"Died?"

"Yeah. I mean you were so freaking still... and barely breathing..." Tears were brimming in her eyes, and I hadn't known mine were, too, until I felt a tear stream down my cheek. Lissa quickly wiped it away. Our mood had just dropped like a rock to the ground. "I love you, far too much to loose you over something so stupid, so idiotic," Lissa said honestly. I smiled as I sniffled and pulled her into a hug.

We laid there together for what felt like hours. Lissa's mother came in at one point, but then quickly left because we were sharing a moment. We finally broke around twenty minutes later when Christian called. He had asked if I was okay, and how things were going. Lissa replied honestly and he told her he would be over shortly.

I will never forget that moment that everything got cold and turned black.

Suddenly, my reality changed again. Where is the Cheshire cat when you need one! Did I drink a potion to change realities or what?

"Rose!" Lissa cried.

I noticed people around me; familiar faces. Mia, Liss, Christian, Mason, Eddie... Dimitri.

"Oh my god you're awake!" Lissa breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was thought I was going to have to kill myself," she added.

Christian looked hurt. "Would you kill yourself if I died?" Lissa took a second to think about it, with a pout she nodded. "Awww..." then the two started sucking face. I guess some things will never change. Maybe I can rip my eyes out so I don't have to watch!

"You guys! **Rose** just almost... went into a coma or freaking something!" Eddie cried. Mia was hugging him with a really worried look on her face. I guess I just really scared everybody.

I heard a loud crack of thunder and turned to the window. Water droplets were falling down the window.

"What the hell happened Rose...?" Dimitri asked softly beside me. His fingers ran down the side of my face. He was looking at me intently and with a very concerned look on his face.

Abruptly I sat up and shook my head as if the images would go away. They didn't. "Nothing. It's nothing," I stammered, waving my hand. Dimitri didn't look too convinced, but he let it go. He helped me up and everyone else got up.

Christian walked up to me. "Hey Rose... I'm so-"

I slapped him hard across the face. "Fuck off, Sparky," I said and glared at him. Christian, as well as everyone, looked at me with wide confused eyes. He fucking deserved that for making me relive one of the worst days in history. Jerk! Things were making a little more sense in my mind now that I was actually functioning. Realizing that nice little stunt Christian had pulled with the ice water had triggered a very painful, freaky memory of mine.

Christian brought a hand up to rub his cheek where a large hand shape was forming. "I guess I deserved that. Sorry, Rose," he apologized and looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad for lashing out at him like that, but he was right, he did deserve that.

I sighed. "Whatever, I'm still pissed," I groaned. Everyone was still staring at me, probably wondering what had just happened to me, what had just gone through my head as Christian dumped all that ice water atop me.

The tension broke with Christian's come back "Yeah well, what else is new!" he said rolling his eyes at me.

Everyone kind of sheepishly laughed and dispersed, saying that they were all going out to see a movie. Outside, it was dark and gloomy, a bit of rain falling from the sky. That was funny; it matched my mood perfectly. I checked the alarm clock beside my bed. It was four in the fucking afternoon; why didn't anyone wake me up earlier!

As the lot of my group was leaving to go to watch a movie, I couldn't help but notice that someone was still hanging around with me. I assumed it was Lissa, but I wasn't too sure. They stayed in the other room, doing nothing. If it was her, I didn't really know why she chose to stay, she could have gone out with Christian, but then another thought kind of irked me. If she's here then why wasn't she sitting with me, or soothing me like she usually does when I get under the weather?

I went to my dresser and pulled out some black ripped skinny jeans. I pulled those on and then went to the top drawer that held my shirts. I settled on a loose white tank top that had a big red lips diagram on the front. It showed off a lot of my skin, so I pulled on a dark grey unzipped hoodie.

I was about to get up and walk into the other room when my phone began to ring. I picked it up, expecting it to be Mia or someone, calling to ask me to join them at the movie. I checked the caller ID quickly, realized it was my mom calling. What the hell?

"Heyloo," I said into the phone, sarcasm dripping from my words.

I could practically see my mom rolling her eyes. "Rose." She said in a very monotone voice.

"Yeah... this is Rose," I said in annoyance. Are you kidding me! She refused to say hello to me, I mean, seriously mom? Are you incapable of saying just hi?

"I... I have to tell you something." Again with the monotone.

"Shoot," I said, flopping down on my bed and picking up a magazine that Lissa had brilliantly brought with her to camp. I opened the front page to see one of the hottest men in my life.

"Rose, I don't know how to tell you this. You're not going to like it," my mom said slowly. At this moment, I wasn't really listening to her. I was too busy counting all the muscles in this guy's chest.

"Just tell me already, I'm about to go somewhere," I lied, just wanting her to hurry the hell up and spit out what she wanted to tell me.

My mom took a deep breath. "Rose, you need to listen, this is not going to be easy for you to hear. But... I warned you... Anyway..." her voice cracked slightly with thick emotion, and at that, I threw the magazine on the floor. She had my undivided attention now. One thing you have to know about my mom: she rarely shows emotion. Something really serious must have happened to cause her voice to crack. I could practically see her eyes prickling with tears.

I heard her take a deep shaky breath through the phone line, my heart started to race, "Rose, it's your father..." her voice broke as she said father. She was really starting to scare me.

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this. A lump was forming in the back of my throat and I could feel heat in rising in my cheeks. I slowly eased the truth out of her. "Mom, tell me, what about dad?" I said in as smooth of voice I could manage.

"He... he," she took a deep breath, not wanting to show weakness, but I could hear pain in her voice. There was a long pause of complete silence. In those moments a feeling of dread washed over me and I knew the next thing from her mouth was going to be bad, really, really bad. "He died last night, Rose." She said almost breathless.

And just like that, my whole world came crashing down. The shock of that statement hit me like a Mac truck. Agony ripped through my heart, a flash of heat rushed to my skin as a wave of dizziness seemed to hit me. I felt sick to my stomach. But my brain was saying 'NO, this is not true, this is some sick joke. He didn't, no couldn't have died!' My heart pounded painfully hard in my chest and the sound rushed to my ears. It is all I could hear for a moment.

As cliche as it sounds, my dad was my world. My dad was the fucking definition of awesome. I only rarely got to see him, because once when I was little, he took a nap and somehow I left the house and crossed the street on my own to go to the park down his block. My mom found out, because she had come to pick me up and found me there. I honestly didn't mind, my dad was so chill.

From the silence my mom must of thought I hadn't heard her so she spoke again. "Ibrahim died," Mom repeated. I was sincerely speechless. Never did I ever think this day would come; or at least not this soon. I was seventeen, not forty. I had expected a lot more time to spend with him, rather than seventeen measly years. How stupid could I be not to have taken the chance to spend time with him! I should have spent every chance I got! Now I will never have another chance. Guilt washed over me as I thought of how many times I said no, that I couldn't go because of some meaningless reason.

"How?" I asked suddenly, finally finding my voice shocking myself. "How did he die?" I asked in disbelief.

My mother sniffled and took another deep breath. "He, um, had a heart attack," she painfully told me. I nodded my head in understanding of those words, though I knew she couldn't see it. I sighed. My eyes were burning with the silent flood of tears, they were like little dams right now holding back the flow, about to explode with water, but I was doing my best to keep them in. I was blinking them back trying to stay strong.

For some reason, anger surged through my body. I felt such hate towards the world. My little dam of tears broke and I sobbed. I couldn't stop the noise from erupting through my lips. My chest heaved, this was earth shattering news. The solid footing I once thought I had shook like an earth quake. My solid ground was collapsing underneath me like a sink hole.

I loved my dad; it was an honest, daughter worshiping, with all my heart kind of love. Now he was gone, and I would never see him again. "He's dead," I repeated my mom's words and my mom sniffled once again over the line.

"Yes," she whispered.

The rage boiled in my blood at the moment that she spoke. I couldn't stop my mouth from spewing the anger that oozed out of every single pore of my skin "And _you_ decided to _tell_ me while I am at _camp_? I was having so much fun, how on earth could you think it was a good idea to tell me this _shit_ news? Couldn't you have waited? Really Mom! _Now_ I'll feel like absolute shit for the rest of the summer, thanks to you telling me this! You're a great mom, you know?" I said sarcastically.

My mom scoffed. "I'm sorry, Rose, but did you _expect_ me to wait until you came home in _two_ weeks to tell you? Would you have been any _less_ mad if I told you then? Jesus, Rose. Just, think before you open your mouth." I could hear the defensiveness in her voice. Her emotional walls were going up blocking me out.

"Well, what the fuck? How do you want me to take this news? Ignore it, like I didn't love my dad? Pretend, that everything is going to be okay, though I know in my head and in my heart that it really isn't?" My voice was quickly rising in octave, and I wouldn't be surprised if Lissa ran into my room and started comforting me.

"Do not speak to me that way, Rosemarie! I know that you're hurt, sad, and angry, but that gives you no right to use such colorful language towards me. I am your Mother! You seem to forget that a lot. Treat me with respect!"

I hung up.

I let out a loud, ear splitting scream and a string of curses as I slammed my fists into my bed. I certainly did not need to deal with my mom's shit right now. I was in no mood for her holier then thou crap! I tossed my phone on Mia's bed, and left the room.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. I couldn't even decipher what most of them were. But, what the fuck was I going to do? I was in such a rage, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had to get the hell out of this claustrophobic room. I felt like I could breath in here anymore.

I ran out of my room, slamming into someone in the process. I expected it to be Lissa, but it wasn't.

It was Dimitri.

I gasped, I mean _great_, just _freaking great_. Just the person I wanted to see me like _this_. He stared at me, a confused look on his face. His lips opened to ask me a question, but I pushed him away franticly, turned around and ran down the hall to the door. I opened it and quickly slammed it closed behind me. I rushed down the stairs and straight out of the lobby. Councillors called for me to slow down, but I completely ignored them.

When I burst out of the building into the misty air I felt like I could finally take a breath again. I suck in several deep breaths trying to calm myself, but I need to get away from here where people will find me falling apart. I took off running directionless; I didn't care as long as it took me away from here.

I found myself on the beach. It was calming, but at the same time terrifying. I hated water, but yet at this moment I found it so relaxing. I sat down in the sand; the beach was deserted. The sky was a dark gray color, and light rain was drizzling all around me, causing me to get a bit wet, but I didn't mind all that much. I was too numb to feel it anyway at the moment. My hair wasn't even dry from the water that Christian had splashed on me all of twenty minutes ago.

Taking a deep breath, I put my head into my hands. "Fuck me. Fuck me," I chanted over an over again. I honestly didn't know how much worse my life could get.

Maybe that was an overstatement, but at the moment it felt utterly and completely true. Sitting there in the silence of the late afternoon I was currently reliving all the good times I had with my father.

My thirteenth birthday, he gave me eight hundred dollars to go shopping. I mean, holy shit, what dad can say they've done that before? I can't even explain how ecstatic I was, though I had to keep it a secret from my mom because she would have flipped a bitch fit if she found out how much he given me.

Or, the day I broke my arm in fifth grade. I was so pissed and hurt that I couldn't stop crying in the emergency room. Once it was all wrapped up and in a cast, my dad took me to get ice cream. He got me a triple scoop and then after that, we went to the video game store and he got me the game I had been wanting for months, but my mom had refused to buy me. I didn't just love him because he bought me things.

It was the smaller things... like going ice skating with Lissa and him. All those memories of just sitting on the couch watching TV with him, laughing our butts off because of some funny part, floated though my mind. It was enjoyable, not tense like it was with my Mother.

"Rose?" his soft voice called out to me bringing me from my memories.

I looked up, only to see Dimitri's breathtaking face. He was breathing deeply; he looked like he had been running around. He leaned over and sat down next to me. He took a good, long look at me. Relief seemed to flood his features of his face.

"Thank god I found you. I've been looking all over the place; this was the last place there was to I check, I didn't think you would come here knowing that you hate water and all," he paused and noticed my haunted look, then stopped talking. "Sorry," he apologized.

Part of me was happy, which was weird. I was happy that he had gone out of his way to look for me. It made my broken heart patch up a little... only a little, however. He slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dimitri whispered.

I shook my head. "You probably heard the most of it while I was on the phone," I sighed. "Didn't you?"

This time, he nodded. I sighed once again, and Dimitri pulled me closer to him. "Well, if it helps, my dad is dead too," he said calmly.

I gasped and turned to him. "What!" I was flabbergasted. I had always expected Dimitri to be that perfect little child, with a big loving family and a great home life... this wasn't at all like I expected.

"Yeah," he gave a humorless little laugh. "When I was about two he died. I didn't really know him all that well so I guess I got over it," he said, glancing over at me. "We're not too different, you and I. Despite the fact that I have many sisters and you are an only child," he chuckled some more.

"What's your mom like?" I asked out of curiosity, but once it left my mouth, I couldn't put it back in. A blush filled my cheeks; I didn't mean to ask him something so privet.

"She's... nice. She takes pride in being a house wife, err, house widow, I suppose. She remarried soon after my dad died, so I have a step dad who I dearly hate," he said darkly. I decided not to pry anymore about his life, but to my surprise he continued talking.

"I have two older sisters who are already out of the house and in college, and one younger sister. She's just a year younger than I am. She's a good kid. Her name's Viktoria."

I smiled. "That's a pretty name," I said softly.

"She is pretty. I haven't seen her in a while; she lives in Russia with my mom. I've been living here with my uncle. He's a douche so he sent me to this camp," he said with remorse.

"Well I guess none of us are perfect," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. This brought a smile to his face as he looked down at me.

He didn't say anything; he just kind of smiled at me. I didn't want to say anything either, though I wanted to break the silence. It wasn't awkward, though it wasn't exact comfy either. I guess you could say I wanted something to happen.

So I took matters into my own hands.

I slowly inched up so that we were closer. His breaths were coming faster, and I knew he wanted exactly what I did, and that was a kiss. His eyes were glued to my lips, and vise versa. His lips were beautiful; pink and plump. I wanted nothing more than to crash mine onto his and kiss him so hard that he would see stars. I continued to lean in so that we were mere inches then just centimeters, apart. Then I spoke as I stared into his beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Kiss me," I whispered on his lips. A breathtaking smile broke across his face. His eyes lit with desire, lust and passion, he finally eased my misery. He leaned down and softly pressed his delicious looking lips to mine.

The kiss was simple and pure, and we pulled back after a couple of seconds. I had to note that it was absolutely nothing like the kiss we had shared last night, err, early this morning. Though I have to say, that one was mind warping, this one was just as amazing like fireworks on the fourth of July. It was astonishing; the things Dimitri could do to me. The things he made my body feel.

The horrifying conversation with my mother was neatly packed away and stored in the back of my mind. Dimitri had cleared my mind of the painful news I had received. You had to call that nothing but skill when he magically stopped my pain with one kiss of his soft lips.

After only a few short seconds of staring at each other in the eyes, the urge to close the minimal distance between us was more then we could resist. We quickly pressed our lips back together moving in sync, as if they were magnetically drawn to each other. It was warm, and loving, nothing animalistic like last night. Dimitri's hand came up to cup my face while the other one was still around my neck.

Slowly, the tenderness began to fade and the intensity of the kiss grew into the hunger that ached within us. Passion and desire gripped me and before I knew it, our tongues were wrestling between our connected lips, fighting for dominance over the other. I snaked my arms around his neck running my fingers into his hair and griped his soft brown locks eliciting a sexy deep moan from him. I pressed us together as close as possible. I could barely even feel the drizzle turning into a harder rain.

Little moans escaped my mouth as his fingers slid under the hem of my shirt. His large warm soft hands lightly stroked the skin over my stomach. Damn, the things he was doing to me! I played with his hair, twirling it around my fingers. This was so romantic, I realized. I smiled into the kiss, and Dimitri smirked back.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked in the kiss.

"Because..." I replied vaguely.

Dimitri just chuckled and dove back into the kiss. His strong arms wrapped around my waist under my shirt his hands slid across my skin to my back and pulled me closer, and onto his lap. His hands on my skin left a trail of fire in its wake. Goose bumps formed on my skin as he aroused my carnal desires. He let out an animalistic growl, and I realized that he wanted more, much more.

And so did I. He brought his mouth to my neck and sucked hard enough to mark me as his. He wanted people to see that I was his. It felt amazing. I tilted my head back and arched my body as he kissed and sucked on my skin. He slowly kissed his way back to my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance once again.

I could feel the want and need between us, but neither of us pushed it. Neither of us wanted to ruin the romantic air around us. Not that I would mind much, I wanted Dimitri, and as I realized this and nothing could change that, we both groaned into the kiss. It must have hit us both the same way because we both laughed into the kiss, it was heartwarming and cute, and nothing could ruin it.

Well, almost nothing. We were about to share another kiss when a voice broke though our romantic bubble.

"Dimka!" a loud, high pitched and definitely feminine voice came slicing through the air. It could only belong to one person, and that one person I despised more than anyone. "Oh my god!" her voice rang out. God, that voice was so nasally I wanted to punch her.

Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh and leaned his forehead to mine. He gazed into my eyes for a moment. His hands never left my skin. But our little wonderful romantic bubble had been popped.

Unfortunately for Tasha, that little romantic bubble was the only thing keeping me sane. It had distracted me from all the pain, anger, sadness, and just pure rage that had boiled through my body just minutes ago. And she was stepping in to my line of fire. Oh, how she will wish that she had never crossed my path tonight.

**TBC**

I love dpower.


	4. Meow! Hiss!

**Chapter Four**

_Well, almost nothing. We were about to share another kiss when a voice broke though our romantic bubble._

_"Dimka!" a loud, high pitched and definitely feminine voice came slicing through the air. It could only belong to one person, and that one person I despised more than anyone. "Oh my god!" her voice rang out. God, that voice was so nasally I wanted to punch her._

_Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh and leaned his forehead to mine. He gazed into my eyes for a moment. His hands never left my skin. But our little wonderful romantic bubble had been popped._

_Unfortunately for Tasha, that little romantic bubble was the only thing keeping me sane. It had distracted me from all the pain, anger, sadness, and just pure rage that had boiled through my body just minutes ago. And she was stepping in to my line of fire. Oh, how she will wish that she had never crossed my path tonight._

**Currently**

"Dimka...?" Tasha asked softly now as she approached us. I looked past Dimitri's head to see her, in all her annoyingness. She was wearing a neon blue tube top and black skinny jeans that looked like they needed to be put out of their misery. She had a look on her face as if she just smelled something stinky. This might have made me laugh in other circumstances.

"Yes, Tasha?" Dimitri asked, quite calmly if you ask me, but I could still hear the exasperation in his voice. If I were in his position, I would have turned around and ripped her pretty hair out of her pretty head. And then punched her... Oh I guess that's just me.

"Oh... my god," she said, drawing out the 'o' in oh. She sounded a little too valley girl there. "Whatever is happening... I'm just imagining it, right? I mean," she paused, looking extremely nervous and oddly vulnerable as if she were about to break her face contorting as if in pain. "You're not with her, are you, Dimka?"

Dimitri smirked, he shook his head and patted me on the thigh, as if to mean it was time to stand up. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on my hips. He lifted me up as I pushed back and off his lap. It was smooth like it was completely natural for us. I stepped back putting out my hand. Dimitri instantly put his hand in mine and I pulled as Dimitri stood up.

He turned around, pulling me with him so that we were both standing together. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and glanced down at me before speaking. "And what if I was?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his plump, and not to mention (thanks to me!) swollen lips. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked satirically, now playing games with Tasha.

I was starting to like Dimitri all the more. He cocked his head to the side in a challenging manner. I felt like popping in with my own 'yeah, you got a problem with that?' But I wanted to see what Bitch Tasha was going to say now.

"Um, yes, I would have a **major** problem with that!" Tasha all but growled she bared her teeth like a pissed off dog. I was taken aback; what was her problem? Jeez, get off your period, will ya? "You know what Dimka? Just because I am your _ex_-girlfriend, doesn't mean that I don't still care for you," she said, leaning forward, pointing to herself, and frankly, a little too close for comfort.

She got this crazy ass look in her eyes and she was staring at Dimitri like she could use her freaky bitch powers to hypnotize him, or something, or as if she could lure him away. What a freaking lunatic.

I decided to butt in at that moment in time. I cleared my voice so that both their attention was directed towards me. "If you didn't notice when you were... blabbing... You did mention that you were his _ex_. That means you two aren't together anymore. Henceforth, you have no say _whatsoever_ in what Dimitri does and doesn't do. You have _no_ control over him just because you _used_ to have a thing with him," I finished, crossing my arms over my chest. Tasha just gaped at me, whereas Dimitri was smiling smugly at me; he gave me a squeeze around my waist hugging me into him and kissed the top of my head.

Tasha looked livid when he kissed my head, she glared at me with a vicious scowl. "Well, excuse me, but since when were you in this conversation? This is an A-B conversation, so you can C your way out of it? I don't give a fuck about your opinion, and get the fuck away from Dimitri, you slut!" Tasha screeched, pushing my shoulder back a little when she told me to get away from Dimitri. I gasped, but shook my head.

"Well, aren't you just a clever little bitch," I muttered, rolling my eyes, completely ignoring the fact that she put her filthy hands on me. "You don't know anything about me, so where do you get off calling me a slut; maybe you should look in the mirror…" I paused to see her cringe and hiss at me. "And I'm not going anywhere. If you haven't taken notice, his arm is around me, not you. You're the one who needs to get the hell away. And unlike you, you low class desperate immature bitch, I'm not about to get into a fucking cat fight over Dimitri. And that's because of a little something called _maturity_, you _obviously_ would have no idea what that means, though, would you?" I was on a roll and it just flooded out of my mouth. I glared right back at her as harshly as she was glaring at me.

I felt Dimitri's arms around my waist tighten a bit, as if to say something along the lines of 'don't do anything stupid', which I knew wouldn't happen, because honestly: I wasn't stupid. I would _never_ risk my reputation on someone so insignificant, not to mention desperate, as Tasha. Though, I would absolutely _love_ to leave the bitch with a couple fresh new bruises to remember me by.

Tasha looked at me like I just threw down a challenge. Apparently she hasn't come across to many people who can give as good as they get. She would never in a million years be able to out wit or win against me. "You're just a fucking disgusting ass hobag who really needs to get a life, and stop making out with random guys that you meet at camps. Unlike you, I know Dimitri personally from school. You haven't the slightest idea about him, except for the essential things. So, just fuck off, Hathaway," Tasha said, raising her hand to possibly push or slap me. I grabbed her wrist before she could make contact to my cheek, and held it in a death grip.

"Don't even try to fucking touch me," I said in the deadliest voice I could muster. I threw her hand to her side with such force she stumbled back slightly, and she immediately wrapped her hand around her now cherry red wrist. Her eyes flashed with hate, there was so much hatred and loathing in her eyes they looked aflame, as if they were lit by the flames of hell.

Tasha screamed out in frustration. "I can't fucking stand you, you bitch!" she screeched like a banshee. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we had a crowd forming around us now due to the attention Tasha was attracting. She raised her hand at lightning speed and raked her nails down my cheek. I cried out in horrific pain, but in a split second, simply as a reflex, my hand was brought up. I clenched it into a fist, and I was clenching it so hard that the blood flow was cut off to my knuckles and they turned white. My arm cocked back, and in one fluid motion, and rammed it full throttle into her nose.

With some satisfaction I heard a sickening crack, and seconds after, Tasha fell limp to the ground. Dimitri and I both gasped shocked by the sudden turn to violence. Only then, I was aware of Dimitri's presence. I had completely forgotten about him, since I was in my own little world with the crazy bitch Tasha.

"Rose!" he shouted, emotions clouding his expression worry being the primary one. I raised an eyebrow as Dimitri stepped in front of me and wiped something from my cheek. He withdrew his hand and I glanced at it, noticing all the bright red blood. My eyes widened considerably, and I looked down at Tasha, who was now coming to, and then I saw the blood under her fingernails. Anger flashed through me when I realized that that was my blood.

I was about two seconds away from getting on top of her and beating her to a goddamned bloody pulp when the presence of Dimitri redirected my attention. He cupped the cheek that wasn't bloody and brought it to him. He brought me into a hug, and it was a genuine one. It felt comforting, and... safe.

In one swift movement, I was in Dimitri's arms, and feeling ten times safer. I took one last glance at Tasha, who was now propped up by her elbows and staring at the two of us in each other's arms with a sour look on her face. I couldn't help but smirk cockily at the sore loser, victory was so sweet!

Though she was snarling at me, I completely ignored her and got used to the bliss that I felt while being in Dimitri's arms. His scent engulfed me, breathing in deeply I sighed dreamily... I was in Dimitri's arms. I had once again forgotten all about the havoc that had happened earlier and all my depressed feelings about my father's recent death. Our little romantic bubble seemed to pop back in place for the moment.

I snuggled into the crook of his neck as his arms held me tight to his body. My heart picked up the pace as his warmth encircled me like a blanket. He whispered a few reassuring words to me while we walked back to the condo.

By the time we were back at our little condo, nobody was there except Mason. It was as if I snapped back into reality. Mason, oh yeah. I felt horrible for forgetting about him, along with everyone else, but Dimitri was a very effective distraction for me.

"Rose! Y-your cheek..." Mason drifted off mid-sentence, clearly too confused to finish. With a puzzled glare at Dimitri, he stared at me in his arms.

"Cat fight with Tash," I said, shortening her name. Oh, if only she heard that. Maybe that would set off the annoying immature bitch. Maybe we could go for round two. I think Dimitri would have to pull me off her sorry ass after I go all ape shit on her.

"Meow!" Mason purred and imitated a cat's hiss. I laughed despite the pain in my cheek and shook my head. Dimitri set me down on the kitchen counter. "Well, good luck with that, I hope you feel better, that looks like it stings like a bitch. Oh right that _was_ the sting of a bitch." He laughed at his own lame joke. "Anywhooo, you two will have to excuse me cuz I have to take a crap soo bad," he complained and walked out of the room, giving us some privacy.

I couldn't stop the burst of laughter from escaping my lips, and Dimitri just grunted. There was sand on our bodies, thanks to sitting on the beach wrapped around each other for the past forty-five minutes or something.

Dimitri wiped the blood from my cheek as he gently cleaned the wounds. As he applied the antiseptic I hissed at the sting. "Easy there, my ferocious little kitty cat," he said with a slight smile in a low sexy voice. He blew gently on the scratches. Miraculously the sting subsided, after the antibiotic cream, he placed gauze over the four distinct claw marks. He placed a soft kiss to my temple when he was done.

He looked down at me sadly, as if he were the culprit, or the one that had caused the whole brawl. Which... in a sense he was, but I wasn't looking at it that way.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly, so quietly that I could barely hear him. Mason certainly couldn't have heard him. His fingertips lingered on the marks on my cheeks, just lightly brushing over them.

"It's not your fault," I countered. I didn't want him to bring this all on himself.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Tasha was right about one thing; I do know her pretty well, and I knew Tasha was going to act this way. I could have talked to her… If I hadn't antagonized her… or pushed her buttons… maybe I didn't make things clear enough when I told her I didn't want her anymore-"

"Dimitri. Stop. You sound like Lissa, no offense to her, but she always tries to take the blame for everything too," I told him, wrapping my arms around his thick neck. "I won't hear any of that, so quit it before I start hitting you," I told him honestly and Dimitri chuckled, an amused as well as another spark flashing through his eyes.

He looked at me with longing, desire and arousal. My heart skipped a beat as I felt the heat of his gaze.

"Roza..." he whispered claiming my lips as his lips crashed into mine. I responded with a moan as our mouths move in perfect sync. Aggressively, I pulled him as close as I possibly could. Dimitri groaned passionately as he held my hips firmly, rubbing himself to me in an orgasmic manner.

We broke for air every now any then, but within a millisecond, we were back at it, back on each other's lips. Dimitri hungrily devoured me, sliding his hand up my shirt. My grey sweatshirt was quickly discarded, and my shirt was halfway there.

"Mmmm," I moaned into the kiss as Dimitri's hand groped my breast, though over my bra. I could barely contain myself anymore. If this was how it was going to be for the rest of the camp, then I'm going to be a very much deflowered woman in two weeks.

There was the sudden sound of a door slamming, and then some feet shuffling around. "Rose?" Lissa called out. Dimitri and I jumped away from each other; he leaned back casually against the island counter and pretended to be examining a box of Cheerios. Right before Lissa walked into the kitchen, I pulled down my shirt and straightened myself up. I moved my hair so that it was slightly covering the large scratches on my face. I knew that if she saw them, she would flip a goddamned bitch. She strolled in and gave me an odd look. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

Dimitri looked up nonchalantly now at Lissa. "What do you mean?" he asked, a bit of confusion laced in his deep, sexy voice. Just that could send shivers down my spine. Lissa didn't notice the response, but Dimitri certainly did. His eyes flickered to mine, but quickly his were averted before Lissa caught him.

Lissa just glared at my lips. "Something happened," she noted, sniffing the air. Yes, it's odd, but then again, this _is_ Lissa. "Something is totally going on between you two. I can smell it," she said, pointing her finger at the two of us. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." I said, almost sadly swallowing hard. Lissa raised an eyebrow, and through her eyes, it was almost as if I could read her thoughts.

_You're lucky that Dimitri's here. You're not getting out of this so easily next time..._

"Whatever," I mumbled and hopped down from the counter.

Lissa shrugged it off. "Alright well, we were going to go down to the-what the fuck happened to your cheek, Rose?" she all but screeched.

I knew this would happen. I rose a hand to my fiery red, scratched up cheek. It was now out in the open, the way that Mason had spotted it. I just stared at her, completely unsure of what to say. I was trying to think fast, but coming up blank.

"Did he do this to you!" Lissa shouted, pointing to Dimitri. He glared at Lissa as I shook my head vigorously.

"No. Don't blame Dimitri, I brought it upon myself," I said loudly not wanting her to blame Dimitri.

"You brought it upon yourself? That's total BS," she rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, sanctioning herself there with her arms crossed across her chest. "Now hurry up and tell me Rose, _please_, who did?" she asked, pleading me now. I only looked away. I didn't really understand why I was being so shy, I mean, I should be excited for Lissa to beat up Tasha, but it just didn't feel right.

"Tasha did it," Dimitri answered for me. I gasped and looked up at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand, making Lissa's jaw nearly hit the ground. "And there **is** something going on between Rose and me," he said, pulling me closer to him. Lissa was watching us, utterly puzzled, and totally confused. I blushed a deep crimson color and hid my face in Dimitri's chest. Was he really going to be open about our relationship?

Wait... since when were we even in a relationship!

"Dimitri-?"

I didn't have a chance to question his sanity, because he blatantly cut me off. "I dunno, I just thought... something was going on between us...?" he asked in a sincere tone, though a bit of amusement sparked in his eyes as the corners of his lips curled up to form a smile.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. I could barely open my mouth wide enough to speak. Everything seemed to be in a haze. As if, this wasn't even real. I finally found my words to speak. "Oh! Well..." I shouted at first, but then shyly looked down at the ground. I wanted to scream and shout 'I want you!', but something compelled me not to. I wanted so, so badly to just jump into his arms. I wanted him to catch me in mid-air and swing me around. To smile at me and lean in to share a tender, lingering kiss softly on my lips. I mentally smacked myself for thinking such girly-giddy thoughts.

_"God_ you two are so adorable," Lissa said, close to tears holding one hand over her heart and in her other hand she was holding her phone out in front of her. "You both totally like each other. It's as plain as day." She was filming us!

"Lissa! Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered in embarrassment.

"Filming this adorable shit," she answered as if that was a ridiculous question to ask... which I guess it kind of was pretty obvious. She pressed a few buttons and put it away back into her pocket. She cut me off before I could say something, anything. "As I was saying... We're all heading to the woods. We're not really allowed back there, so we have to sneak off. So hurry, we're all going as a group."

"Wouldn't want to forget me," Mason said, emerging into the room, a severely pissed off expression on his face. He walked right past our trio of Lissa, Dimitri, and I. We all watched him as he went to the door, opened and closed it behind him.

"Did he..." I couldn't even finish talking. I looked up at Dimitri, who looked horrified. Ah crap! Now I felt bad.

Lissa cringed. "There goes his little childhood crush. Smashed like bug," Lissa said, clapping her hands together and then whistled. She turned back to me. "Meet us at the edge of the campus in five, it's getting dark out and less councillors will be out to yell at us," she said and winked at Dimitri. "I'll leave you two alone now..." she sang as she floated from the room.

"Screw you, Liss!" I shouted at her and I heard her maniacal laughing in the distance.

I turned back to Dimitri. We gazed into each other's eyes for a while before he lifted his hand and swept some hair from my face. "It already looks better," he said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

I just smiled. I didn't know what else to say, or do. And slowly, Dimitri leaned down further. Our lips brushed sensually for a second before I leaned in to fully press my lips to his. Dimitri deepened it by cupping my neck and pushing into the kiss. His tongue exploring every bit of my mouth.

We broke it off after about a minute. I grasped his hand in mine and directed him to the door. "Come on, we don't want Lissa coming back for us, do we? Because, trust me, she will," I said with a dead serious look. Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me as we began to walk down the hall.

As we were walking, I kept remembering those feelings I had no more than ten minutes ago for Dimitri. I wondered how he felt about me; I mean, I guess I have a pretty good idea since he did think that there was a little something going on between us... but a lingering feeling in my heart kept on reminding me to do something about it. I had a sudden idea, brought upon by impulse of course, to hold his hand. Oh God, I really wanted to. Or feel his lips on mine once again...

When we came out to the very outskirts of the camp campus, we were walking hand in hand until I noticed nobody was around.

"I think they ditched us," I said, annoyance dripping from my voice. "What the hell?"

"I think you're right," he replied. "Alright they're out in the woods somewhere. I suppose we should just follow them."

He looked past me for a second, and just as I was about to turn around to try and see what he was looking at, Dimitri pressed his warm hand to my cheek, directing my attention back to him. "Pretend you don't know anything," he said looking me in the eye.

I looked at him with confusion and said, "What?"

"What are you two doing out here?" I silently gasped, still not turning around. The voice sounded so familiar... but it wasn't Tasha.

_To Be Continued..._

_This is the shortest chapter I've written for _Camp Is... _so bare with me, there's a second part. Big thank you to _dpower,_ who graciously beta'd this! I think there'll be around four to five more chapters... I meant for this to be short but that proved to be wrong. Meh. I'm working on a lot of stories right now! _x)


	5. Stars in the Sky

Chapter Five

_**Previously**_

_When we came out to the very outskirts of the camp campus, we were walking hand in hand until I noticed nobody was around._

_"I think they ditched us," I said, annoyance dripping from my voice. "What the hell?"_

_"I think you're right," he replied. "Alright they're out in the woods somewhere. I suppose we should just follow them."_

_He looked past me for a second, and just as I was about to turn around to try and see what he was looking at, Dimitri pressed his warm hand to my cheek, directing my attention back to him. "Pretend you don't know anything," he said looking me in the eye._

_I looked at him with confusion and said, "What?"_

_"What are you two doing out here?" I silently gasped, still not turning around. The voice sounded so familiar... but it wasn't Tasha._

_**Currently**_

I turned around in a shocked frenzy, glancing at the dark figure approaching us. Dimitri cursed quietly under his breath.

"I said, what are you two doing out here? It's ten o'clock at night, way past your curfew!" the harsh feminine voice added.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We were just... wandering around," Dimitri cleverly lied.

The woman came into view, and I instantly recognized her weathered face; it was Alberta, or rather, Ms. Petrov. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Right, I'm supposed to believe a crummy little lie like that?" she asked, raising a hand and snapping her fingers in the air.

Dimitri shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, we'll just go back to our rooms," I said, taking Dimitri's hand and pulling him around. Right before he could respond, Alberta grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" she said hurriedly. I cocked an eyebrow, glaring down at where her hand connected to my forearm. Dimitri and I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue speaking. "I'm just wondering what you guys were actually planning to do out here?"

Dimitri and I looked at each other quickly before turning back to Alberta. "Um, just to hang out talking," Dimitri said smoothly, but unfortunately, it sounded more like a question.

"Oh really?" Alberta asked, crossing her arms once again. "Neither of you have any beer nor any kind of alcohol, so I'm honestly curious what you guys were planning to do. Or is that stuff already out there with other people?"

The truth was, Liss and the gang probably are out there, drinking like crazy and partying like there was no tomorrow. And yet, here Dimitri and I are, stuck with the cops. Well, close enough.

"No, I mean, I don't know. Probably," Dimitri said honestly, and I lightly hit his side. Alberta snorted.

"Truthful boy, aren't you?" she asked, chuckling to herself. "Whatever."

I furrowed my eyebrows as she began to turn around and walk away. Dimitri and I looked at each other at the same time, and then turned back to her retreating figure.

"Wait, so you're just going to let us go?" I asked, puzzled by the whole situation.

Alberta turned around to look at me. "Do you want me to make you go back to your dorm and send a search team to go find your other friends?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"That's what I thought. Go out and have some fun," she said winking. "Just don't hurt yourselves or anyone else," she said in a more serious tone.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just stood there, awestruck.

"Well are you going to go? My good mood is fading, so you two better hurry," Alberta grumbled with a pointed look.

Dimitri and I turned around and began to continue walking, but stopped when we heard Alberta call out to us once more. My heart pounded in my chest, imagining that she would make us go back to our dorm because said 'good mood' had passed.

But it was completely different.

My face was met with a big, fluffy, and black flying object. On impulse, I reached my arms out and grabbed it before it hit the ground. I pulled it from my face and took a good look at it.

"What is-"

"A blanket?" I asked Alberta, cutting off Dimitri. We both looked up at her.

Alberta smiled. "To keep the two of you warm, it gets cold at night in the woods," she explained. I nodded my head in understanding as I felt the soft fuzz of the blanket.

"Thank you!" I shouted, running forward and hugging her around the waist.

Alberta pried me off. "Hey, kid. Patience is running thin. Hurry up and get out of my sight."

I didn't need to be told again.

x**X**x

Dimitri laid the blanket on the ground, the fuzzy side up. We both sat down, cross-legged and looked up at the sky. It was all silent at first, only the noises of the surrounding nature was heard – plus our breathing.

"Look at that!" I whisper-shouted. "A shooting star!" I watched in awe as the beautiful bright light shot across the dark sky. It wasn't like I was trying to keep quiet; it was more of the fact that I didn't want to startle Dimitri with my loud voice at such a calm time.

Dimitri shifted behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "That's gorgeous," he said, smiling. "But nowhere near your level," he added, kissing my cheek. I blushed at his words, unable to respond.

"Close your eyes and make a wish..." I said softly as I began to do what I just suggested. "You're supposed to make wishes on shooting stars," I added quietly. I felt Dimitri smile against the area behind my ear.

Then it was silent. I decided after a second that I knew what I was wishing for. We sat there in each other's arms still staring at the skies for the next five minutes with no words uttered from the other. And for some... odd reason, I was okay with it. I was so used to loudness, jumping around, just _doing something_ in general.

Suddenly, we made this instant eye-contact; and at that first second I looked at him, I knew I wanted to be more than just friends with Dimitri Belikov.

"Um, Dimitri, I was wondering-"

"I want to ask you something-"

Dimitri and I talked at the same time. I smiled at him. "Sorry, you first," I said shyly.

"No, its okay, you go first," he said assuredly

My smile widened. "Okay, so the deal is... well, I'm not sure how to, um..." Man I was feeling awkward. What if he doesn't feel the same? Ugh.

"Okay, I like you..." I started out, looking him square in the eye. Looking down at my hand and quickly pushed a clump of hair behind my hair to try and hide the blush. "A lot," I added, smiling to myself. "But I don't want to be your friend," I said in a hurry.

He looked confused for a moment and shocked. "Okay, I thought..." he started, the look on his face was hard to explain. "Ahh, never mind; I-I guess I was wrong," Dimitri stammered finally, looking rejected. "We can go back now... If you want," he said, looking anywhere but my eyes.

My mind was reeling. It felt like everything was crashing and burning all at that one second. Suddenly I realized what I said. "I mean - wait! Stop for a second; that came out completely wrong!" I said hurriedly, looking up to meet his confused eyes once again. "I meant it more like... I don't want to be _just_ your friend," I said, emphasizing the 'just'. I gave him a pointed look. He either understood what I was saying or he didn't. I know Dimitri's isn't that socially retarded.

"Okay," he said hesitantly, looking at me- _still_ confused.

I smiled, an amazing idea popping into my head. "I want to be... more than friends," I said, a gallant smirk fresh on my lips. "Here, maybe this will help." Before he could even register what I was doing, I leaned into his lips and kissed him softly. I pulled back with a smile on my face and looked at him expectantly.

This took Dimitri a second to process. Then it seemed the wheels had finally begun to turn in his head. A smile formed on his luscious looking lips. He chuckled nervously. "Um, do you mind clarifying 'more than friends' a little more for me? I think I'm still a tad confused," Dimitri asked with a shy, though fox-like smile.

I laughed. "Okay, but I have one quick question..." I began, though more than three thousand different questions formed in my mind.

Dimitri smiled generously. "Lay it on me," he said. I guess you could say both of our minds were in the gutter; we both blushed furiously and looked down.

"Um," I began, not sure where I wanted to start this. "Err, how do you feel about me?" I asked, sounding a little too much like an insecure girl for my liking.

He continued to smile that shit-eating grin. "I don't know; or to put it differently, I know, but it's hard to _explain_ how I feel about you..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Wait, soo... what is that supposed to mean? I voiced my thoughts. "What?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"I..." Dimitri began, grabbing my hand in his softly and brushing his thumb over my palm. "I... It's... It's hard to explain, like I said," he said, scoffing and letting go of my hand.

I took his hand in mine and began doing the same gesture that he had been doing to me; rubbing my thumb over his palm. "Tell me." It wasn't a question. "Please..." I needed to know.

A small, toothless smile formed on Dimitri's lips. "Okay... fine. Well, to begin..." he sighed. "It's just that every time I look at you, I feel like smiling and jumping around, and just holding you in my arms. Every time I touch you, I want to pull you closer, because no matter how close you are to me, it's never close enough. And every time I think about you, I pretend you like me in return..." Dimitri finished, looking up into my eyes.

I looked at him, completely amazed. On impulse, I took his face with my free hand and brought it to mine, meeting his at the lips. They crashed against each other, perfectly matching on contact. Dimitri leaned into the kiss, bringing our intertwined hands onto my lap.

"No need to pretend," I said quietly on his lips and then kissing them again. I broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. "So, I suppose it's safe to say we have fairly similar feelings for each other?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Dimitri pretended to think. "I suppose that would be safe to say," Dimitri confirmed, and we both laughed. I leaned into his chest, not letting go of his big, warm hand.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked up at his face, and he looked off into the dark, star-spotted sky. Though his face was blank and indeterminable, I knew that things were running around like crazy in his mind, just as they were in mine.

"What if-"

"I think that-"

We spoke at the same time, once again. This time, we glanced at each other and both laughed it off.

"You go first this time," I said, allowing him to proceed with his thoughts that I accidentally railroaded.

Dimitri smiled. "Alright. I was just going to make a proposition," he began, looking at me quickly before staring off into space.

I liked the sound of that. I raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of proposition would that be?" I asked seductively. This time, he gave me his undivided attention.

He took a deep breath. "What would you do if..." he paused nervously. "If I asked you to be my girlfriend?" The words seemed to have rushed out of his mouth.

I didn't speak for the longest time, and I think Dimitri took that as a negative. In reality, I was ecstatic on the inside; my heart was literally bouncing off the imaginary walls with happiness.

"You don't have to answer-"

I cut him off. "I think that would make me the happiest girl in the world," I said. Dimitri glanced down at me, a vibrant smile on his face.

"Then, Rose Hathaway, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I just stared at him, overwhelming shock and disbelief in my mind along with complete and utter happiness and a million other freaked out emotions. Dimitri must've noticed.

"Well, unless you don't want that," Dimitri started, but I promptly stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss. Or, should I rephrase that as a mind-blowing kiss. It was harder then the first or even second time.

I giggled, the smile on his face was contagious and finally, I was smiling like an idiot, just as he was. "Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted, hugging him tightly, kissing him once again.

After the kiss ended, I stared through lust hazed eyes into matching ones three or four inches from my own. "So," I started playfully. "Let me see if I got this straight," I joked. "You." I pointed at him. "Are my boyfriend." I smiled and then pointed at myself. "And I… am your girlfriend." He laughed at this.

"It sounds amazing when you call yourself my girlfriend," he said seductively, though with a happy note in the undertone.

"Maybe I should say it more often," I said, winking at him. "Boyfriend," I added, rolling my eyes at him and smiling like an idiot. "So what did you want to ask?" He laughed again. I didn't get it.

"Well, you just answered my question," Dimitri said with a big smile, looking at our clasped tightly hands. "I was going to ask if you would be my girlfriend." I giggled at this, noticing the irony of this whole ordeal.

I raised a brow at him, swiping my dark chocolate colored hair off my shoulder and leaning towards him. "So I guess that's not necessary now?" I asked, laughing with him.

"Nope, I think we got it all worked out," Dimitri said, leaning in to kiss me, all the while wrapping his arm around my waist and I brought my hand to rest on top of his.

Our fingers entwined with each others and I looked him in the eye.

"This has, by far, been the best night in my whole life," I admitted.

"Funny," Dimitri said, cocking a brow. "I was just thinking the same thing."

I leaned against him, and he wrapped a possessive arm around me. Out of the blue, something came to me. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Dimitri smiled. "Well there was Tasha," he said with disgust and an annoyed eye roll.

"I honestly don't see how you liked her," I told him, scowling that something horrible and disgusting, like her, having touched Dimitri before.

"It had always been a one-sided thing... I was in middle school. I didn't know what the fuck I wanted. And I didn't want to be the dick to turn her down."

I smiled at that. "You're too sweet for your own good," I said, tracing circles in his hand.

"Yeah... Maybe. It's just, we had been friends a while, but she just became so ugly when we started going out."

I had to put my hand (the free one) over my mouth to stifle my laugh. Dimitri seemed to have caught on.

"Well, no, I didn't mean that appearance or physically-like. I meant, she became so jealous of every girl I looked at or talked to. It went way too far, so I had to break things off with her..." he paused and took a breath. "A sad, short week and a half later. But now that I look back on it, it was one long ass week and a half."

I laughed again, or rather snorted. Dimitri laughed at my un-ladylike snort, and soon enough we were both full-out laughing.

When we both settled down, Dimitri continued to talk about Tasha. "But Tasha was my first girlfriend... and you're my second. But if I could do anything, I would go back in time and say no to her, so that you could have been my first."

In a weird way, that was comforting.

He reached out and pulled me (with his amazing strength, let me add) to his lap and kissed me. He wrapped his sexy muscled and toned arms around me, deepening the kiss even further, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I hummed in approval as he caressed my arms and played with my hair as his tongue mingled with mine.

I giggled and squirmed in his lap as his teeth grazed my neck. He pulled back, chuckling with amusement. His eyes sparked as he looked into my eyes. I felt happy and silly, almost giddy, and it was all just because I was cuddled securely in his warm arms. I couldn't keep the smile off my face if I tried. Not that I wanted to wipe the smile off.

"You seem happy," he noted, smiling like a fool.

My eyes widened as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am!" I said, flabbergasted that he even needed to say that out loud. I mean, I thought it was pretty clear that I'm excited as hell being all tucked in into his arms and all. "I'm soo glad we clarified everything! I'm sorry for the first part where you... thought... well, you know," I said sincerely.

"Its okay, my girlfriend," Dimitri said possessively. "I'm pretty happy with the outcome," he added, tickling my sides. I laughed out loud as he attacked me with his skillful fingers. It made me wonder what else he could do with that wicked raw talent. I squirmed and wiggled as he laid me down on our fuzzy blanket. I fought back with my own attempt to tickle him, but he pinned my hands above my head.

We were still laughing when he leaned over me and kissed me passionately. Letting go of my hands, he brought his hand to my stomach. My t-shirt had slid up and the skin of my belly was exposed. His large, warm hand stroked the bare skin there. Heat flashed through me and goose bumps rose on my skin at his touch, as well as even thinking of him touching me in other places. An electric tingle flowed between us.

"Rose," he whispered as he slid his hand under my shirt. "I want to touch you..." he said, and the way he put it made my whole body throb in anticipation. "But..." he paused nervously, biting my bottom lip in between his teeth in a quite sexy manner, might I add. "I don't want to push you into anything." The way he talked this time made him sound breathless.

I pouted, caressing his cheek. I mentally wished that he didn't even ask for my permission, and just began to ravish me just the way I like it, but then I realized he was doing the right thing. My heart warmed. He was so sweet. I searched his face, wondering if I was ready for someone to touch me the way I was imagining. Wondering if I wanted him to be the one, or the first one. I smiled at him, my eyes still looking deep into his. "Dimitri, I..I love how it feels when you touch me, but... I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way... yet." I closed my eyes.

"Rose, please know that I would never force you into something like that, I promise you. If you tell me to stop, I will." I opened my eyes and watched his eyes to see if he was completely sincere. He was.

"I trust you. I... want you to touch me. I... I've never really gone very far before, so I guess I will tell you if I'm uncomfortable with it, okay?" I said as I felt my face heat up with slight embarrassment.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything at all. I won't push you," he said, wanting to make absolute sure that this was what I wanted, and for that, I was happy.

I smiled up at him, placing a quick peck on his lips. "Actually, I want you too. You're the first guy I have ever wanted to touch me like this," I said, almost shyly - which, believe me is totally un-Rose-like.

"Okay... Just say the word if you want me to stop." He whispered quietly. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to resist you," he softly muttered, more to himself than to me. Dimitri then leaned down and started kissing me again. The kiss was slow and sweet, and it made my heartbeat pick up. His soft lips moved with mine and I melted into his embrace.

His wet tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and moaned as his sexy, slick tongue danced with mine in another mind-blowing kiss. I completely forgot about the world around us. It was almost as if it was just him and me. We were back in our little bubble we had a few days ago at the beach.

My skin came alive as his hand caressed my bare stomach. He slid his hand once again under my shirt as he stroked my body. Moving up towards my breast, he traced the outline of my bra. Mentally I thanked myself for wearing some sexy underwear tonight. Slowly making his way to my hard nipple, he ran his thumb over my thin bra and across the peak.

My breath hitched in the midst of the kiss as I felt the warmth of his hand penetrate the thin layer of fabric. It felt so good to have his hands on me. My heart was steadily pumping fast, so fast that I thought he might be able to feel it banging against my chest. All the while, we kissed deep and sensual kisses. I could feel moisture building up between my legs.

I finally realized that I wanted to touch him too. I slid my hand under his t-shirt and traced his perfect abs. He let out a slight moan as my hand explored his body. I decided that his shirt needed to come off right away, so I grabbed the hem and pulled it up. We stopped the current kiss for a split second to remove the shirt.

I took a deep breath as I took in his bare chest. It was dark out, but the moon was bright so we could just see each other. God, he was so sexy. His hands went back to exploring my body. He rolled over to lay down on the blanket, bringing my body up half way on top of his. He slid his hand around my back and unhooked my bra. I felt it suddenly loosen up around my breasts.

Slipping his hand under my bra, his hand slowly slid around to my hard nipple. I moaned at the pleasure of his huge hand cupping my breast and stroking his thumb once again across my peak. Oh, damn... it felt so good. Our kisses became twice as heated and hungry. I knew I wanted more.

I let my hand trail down his stomach to his waist. I wanted to go down his pants, but I didn't want to rush that either. Not that he would have minded, though. Over the top of his jeans, I rubbed against him. His breath caught and a throaty moan escaped his mouth.

I noticed then that he was already so hard that his jeans were bulging with his big cock. Oh my god, I didn't need eyes to know that he was definitely huge! I wanted to wrap my hand around him. Stroke him. Maybe even suck him. Man, just the thought made my panties wet. I could feel myself getting dripping wet.

I hoped he would touch me there, too. I want him to stroke me. Play with me. I've never wanted someone to do this to me before, but God I want Dimitri to. I unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper slowly down, tooth by tooth. I stroked him again with just his underwear between our skin. He growled and pressed his hips up so I rubbed him harder. His breathing picked up during our kiss.

His right hand slid down my body to my dark wash jean short-shorts. He stroked over my core, over my shorts. I was so hot and wet that I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel it through my clothes. I moaned and rocked my hips. His hand brushed the skin on my thigh in between my legs for a moment Taking that as a sign that I would be okay with him touching me like that, he moved up to my button and zipper. My shorts were immediately loose against my thin waist.

Slowly, he caressed my skin, stroking the edge of my panty line. I slid my hand under the waistband of his briefs. My hand brushed his member softly. His hand slid under my panties sliding his long fingers down across my lips. My hand wrapped around him. "Oh god, Rose," he whispered into my hair.

His fingers slipped in between my wet lips. He gently rubbed the wetness up and down my lips and over my clit. My breath hitched and I became even more aroused. His fingers were so good. He kissed me hard and hungry as he played with my throbbing clit.

He rolled us back over so he was laying next to me his hand still in my panties. He pushed his hand down my shorts, so more of his fingers could stroke me. I spread my legs as a finger entered my center. "Ah! Mmm, Dimitri..." I whispered as I arched my back. His finger slipped in and out of me, his thumb slid over my clit as a second finger plunged into my wet pussy. I couldn't even move my hand that was clenched tightly around Dimitri's shafted, buried in his pants.

I squirmed and moaned as he bit my neck and continued to finger me. Making me let go of my hold on his cock. My mind was so consumed by his touch that I couldn't even think straight. He lifted himself up slightly, and with his free hand he pushed up my shirt, completely exposing my breasts. I cried out in pleasure as his warm mouth clamped down on my rock hard nipple.

"Holly shit, Dimitri, I'm gonna...!" I moaned, unable to continue because all I could seem to do was moan. A third finger entered me as he sucked hard on my nipple. "Ngh, oh my God!" I screamed as an orgasm rocked through my entire body. I convulsed as my core clenched around his hand and heat flashed through me. He stroked me a few more times and slowly pulled his fingers out of my dripping wet pussy. He kissed the valley between my breast and then the abs of my stomach.

Letting me catch my breath, he stayed still with his head resting on my chest. I reached up and stroked his hair. His hand slowly and gently pulled back out of my panties I could feel my wetness on his hand. He slowly lifted it up to his lips and licked the juices seductively off of his fingers. I smiled evilly, decided that it was my turn to make him squirm.

I pushed him back down on the blanket. He looked surprised at first until my hand slid back down his pants. He sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. I lifted myself up so my mouth was over his abs. I trailed kisses up and down the muscles as I stroked his hard-on.

With one hand, I pulled back his boxers, exposing him in all his glory. With the other hand, I wrapped it around his hardness. I brought my mouth to his tip and licked the drop of pre-cum on his tip. He moaned as he felt my tongue simply touch him. He tasted good so I wet my lips and slid my lips around his head.

Going deeper and deeper, Dimitri moaned over and over. "Damn..." he groaned, his face squeezed together in pleasure. "It's so good," he let out in a hoarse whisper. His dick was covered with my saliva, he was entirely slick, so I used my hand and my mouth at the same time, stroking his whole dick from his head to his balls. His moaning was getting louder at each stroke. "Rose!" I was enjoying the affect I was having on him.

He rocked his hips up and down in sync with the motion of my mouth and my hand. His breathing was labored and his left hand had moved to my hair, as if to keep my head there and never let me leave. Psh, I wouldn't mind. "Oh god, Rose... Here it comes!" Dimitri cried out.

I sucked hard and went deep into my throat, rubbing with my tongue on his sensitive rim and shaft. His hand gripped my hair as he pushed up; his hard swollen cock throbbed in my mouth, ejaculating in the back of my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me and licked his dick clean.

He was still breathing hard as I pulled back. He pulled my body to him and clutched me to his chest. I kissed his bare, hard chest and drew circles on his skin, tracing his muscles. My body relaxed into his as he stroked my hair while his breathing calmed.

We laid like that for a long time, our bodies tangled around each other. He had pulled the edge of the blanket over our slightly exposed bodies. It was heavenly and warm. I snuggled into him in the silence.

My heart was still beating uncontrollably, almost like it was beating to a new song, perfectly in tune with his. I thought to myself as Dimitri settled down beside me... Maybe I like it like this.

The last thing I felt before my tired eyes closed for good that night, was the soft and warm press of Dimitri's lips against the corner of my lips, and the lingering feeling on my cheek after he pulled away. I nestled my body in Dimitri's strong, generous arms.

I think... my wish had come true.

x**X**x

_Biiiiig thanks to _dpower_ for once again offering to help me out with the lime. I swear, I have no idea what I would do without her! Also to those of you who are hanging on to this story! _

_Review! I'm thinking about writing a new story... Once I finish Living in Siberia. Once that's over with, I'm starting something new. I promise. Sorry that it's taken so long to complete the story, it's been, what? Five months since I started it? Ha. I fail. You can check out my Tumblr or Twitter, there's a link on my profile. Plus, pictures of how I presume the characters look. Go check it out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	6. Hickiee

Chapter Six

_**Previously**_

_He was still breathing hard as I pulled back. He pulled my body to him and clutched me to his chest. I kissed his bare, hard chest and drew circles on his skin, tracing his muscles. My body relaxed into his as he stroked my hair while his breathing calmed._

_We laid like that for a long time, our bodies tangled around each other. He had pulled the edge of the blanket over our slightly exposed bodies. It was heavenly and warm. I snuggled into him in the silence._

_My heart was still beating uncontrollably, almost like it was beating to a new song, perfectly in tune with his. I thought to myself as Dimitri settled down beside me... Maybe I like it like this._

_The last thing I felt before my tired eyes closed for good that night, was the soft and warm press of Dimitri's lips against the corner of my lips, and the lingering feeling on my cheek after he pulled away. I nestled my body in Dimitri's strong, generous arms._

_I think... my wish had come true._

_**Currently**_: (_**Rose POV**_)

"Beach time, bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath. Mia and Lissa were both already dressed in their new bikinis. Lissa's was ocean foam green, bra-like one, and Mia's was hot pink with little white polka dots. They were dancing around in the room, twirling each other around like mad women.

"Get out of bed! C'mon now!" Lissa shouted, ripping the covers from over me.

Suddenly, they were both silent. I could hear them both gasp. Then the laughing ensued.

"Oh shit, look at her," Mia said, clutching her stomach. Lissa howled, dropping to the floor, still laughing.

I turned around - I was laying on my stomach - to take a look at them. "What the fuck is your guys' problem?" I ask practically shouting.

"Hot damn, Rose. Did you get it on with Dimitri last night? Because those hickies don't lie," Mia said, pointing to my shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows, jumping up out of bed. I walked to the full-length mirror.

And sure enough, there they were. Little blue and purple bruises spotting my shoulders, and as I turned around slightly, I could see them traveling down my back. I don't even remember Dimitri biting me that much!

"Well, I honestly don't know how you're going to pull off a bikini with all those "Love Bites"," Lissa added, using air quotes when she said 'love bites'.

"Fuck!" I shouted at no one in particular.

"Breakfast timeeee!" a voice came from the hallway, most likely Christian. I rolled my eyes and threw on a big hoodie... most likely the one that Dimitri lent me last night when we woke up in the middle of the night and realized that we had to get back to the dorm before the morning.

That's probably why I'm so damn tired right now.

I growled as I followed after the two ditzy blondes and entered the kitchen. I felt like a dark cloud compared to the other two with my long charcoal-y brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. Plus the big black hoodie. Oh yeah, and don't forget the long black and red plaid flannel pajama pants. Not bright at all.

"Sleep well, Rosie?" Mason quirked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. I looked over at him and glared daggers, which thankfully effectively shut him. But on the inside, I was a little glad that he accepted Dimitri and I now, and got over that puppy-love crush he had on me the past ten, give or take, years of his life.

So to make up for it, I walked over to him, ruffled up his dark cherry colored hair, and then patted it a couple times.

"Good dog," Christian muttered under his breath. Lissa had her arms wrapped around Christian's waist, as he chewed on his toast, giggled at his comment. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, but honestly I wanted the little blonde to shut her mouth up. She wasn't the one stuck with big, angry, blue bruises all over her neck-shoulder area.

Then I felt strong, toned arms wrap around my waist. I instantly relaxed into them, knowing exactly to whom they belonged. I smiled, leaning my head on his chest. I looked up at him the second he looked down at me and we made electrifying eye contact.

"Hey, baby," he cooed, and placed a kiss on my eyebrow.

I just smiled up at him, unable to form any words in my mouth. "Hi," I finally spoke.

Dimitri then smiled in return, slowly unwinding his arms from my waist.

"You guys seem close," Eddie mused, bringing a spoonful of Coco Puffs to his mouth. Mia, Lissa, and Christian snorted, Mia's coffee coming out of her nose.

I glared at all three of them. I gave them the bird before turning around and grabbing Dimitri by the hand and leading him to a different room... which happened to the bathroom. Hey, it's the only one with a lock so I'm not complaining.

Looking up at Dimitri, I felt a smile tug on my lips. "I missed you," I whispered on his lips. He leaned back against the sink, putting his hands on either side of his waist. He bent his head down and placed it by my ear, breathing hot breath on my neck. Goose bumps arose on my skin and a excited shiver ran through me.

"You missed me?" he asked, biting my ear. "But I saw you last night," he whispered.

"I wanted you with me _all_ night," I said seductively, biting my lower lip. Something in Dimitri's eyes had suddenly changed, and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. They certainly turned a shade darker, that was for sure. And then, just like that, something came out of both of us that I didn't expect in the slightest.

Dimitri's lips crashed down on mine in a matter of a second. His hand lifted from its spot on the sink to my cheek. The hand was cold, but in a way, I liked the tingling feeling of his coldness to my hotness.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth, loving the way that the interiors of his mouth felt against it. This caused a groan to sound from Dimitri's throat, and I couldn't help the little moan that passed my lips and entered Dimitri's mouth.

"Dimitri..." I breathed on his lips because, suddenly, I was aware of his hard-on pressing into my stomach. Passion flipped like a switch, and I was just as horny as he was, if not more.

"_Rozaa._.." Dimitri replied, stroking my hair with his immense hand. "You... You make me want to do things to you..." And then his words changed from English to Russian. I have to say, the Russian made me twice as turned on as I originally was.

A loud banging noise cut him off. We both broke apart and glanced nervously at the door.

"Cut it out, you love birds! We can hear _ev-ry-thing_!" I heard Lissa's melodic voice ring through the door, saying every syllable of the word 'everything' slower than it should have been.

"Someone shoot her..." Dimitri whispered, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Open this damn door!" Mason added.

"Yeah, and go get changed into that cute little bikini of yours," Mia added, the voices of Lissa and Mia's laughter rang out.

I cautiously looked into Dimitri's eyes, and once I had, I mentally wished I hadn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, skillfully cocking an eyebrow. God he looked so sexy, I had to bite my lip in order to not jump his bones right that second.

"Nothing, I guess they just want to see me try on a new bikini," I said, trying to play it off cool, as if my shoulders and neck were absolutely spotless.

I turned to leave, eager to get out of this situation when Dimitri caught me, well, literally. He grabbed me by the shoulder, and I don't know... I guess his intention was to stop me, but instead...

He only managed to pull his over-sized jacket over my left shoulder.

Time felt like it had stopped, and in that moment, it was silent. The noise of the others, Lissa and Mia were downed out by my thoughts.

My eyes landed on Dimitri's. His were totally unreadable.

"I... Made those?"

I turned around completely, my shoulder still sticking out of my jacket and stared him down. "Yep," I answered quietly.

Then, unexpectedly, a cocky smirk formed on Dimitri's lips. Before I could speak to ask him why he looked like such a prick, he talked. "Good."

"_Good_?"

"Yeah," he answered, looking at me like I was crazy, but that smirk was still there. "Now when you wear your bikini... Which, by the way, can you tell I'm excited to see?" he asked, and my eyes immediately checked out his lower regions. Yup, super excited there. "Everyone can see that you belong to me," he concluded, looking proud of himself.

I blushed immensely, I couldn't think of a time when someone had said something like that to me before. Which made it all the more special to hear him tell it to me.

Dimitri picked me up in his arms and held me close to him. I sat down on the sink and wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood/sat there like that for what felt like forever, and for once, I didn't give a damn about time.

The doorknob fell from the door, and in burst Lissa and Mia with Christian lingering in the background, obviously wanting to see what was going on in here. Neither Dimitri nor I stirred from our position. I honestly didn't want to move. Dimitri smelled good, and he was warm. He was like a big Teddy bear. An amazing, tall, sexy Teddy bear.

Lissa and Mia quietly crept back out of the bathroom, trying to be sneaky, but not in the least successful.

About two minutes later, Dimitri and I unwound ourselves from each other, and gave each other one last glance before I hopped down from the sink and took his hand in mine and left the bathroom.

On my door was a note. It read:

_Dear Rosie-poo and Dimitry,_

_We're ditching you guys... Yeah... We'll probably be at the bee-ach. Kay._

_Love,_

_YOUR WORST NIGHTMAAARE._

Just by guessing, Mia probably wrote this. Reason number one: She doesn't know how to spell Dimitri's name correctly. Second: Who else would sign a note by 'your worst nightmare'? That had Mia written all over it. Haha, get it?

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the piece of paper. "I... I can't go out there with these," I said, pointing at my shoulder.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean; what's wrong with them?" he asked, seemingly truly confused.

"Are you kidding? I'll look like the biggest slut." I rubbed my cheek. I wasn't going to blame this all on Dimitri. I didn't know what to think.

"I don't think you look like a slut..." Dimitri said, pulling me into his arms. I took in a breath of his aftershave, and I felt my knees go weak. "You look..." He pulled back from me, pretending to get a better look at me, but really, he was checking out my chest. I playfully slapped his arm and Dimitri caught my hand. He brought it up to his heart and I felt his steady heartbeat. "You look beautiful, as always," he said honestly, staring straight into my eyes.

I was at loss for words. All I could do was form a smile on my lips.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I briefly broke eye contact with Dimitri. I took one look at it and rolled my eyes.

_Gt the fk ovr here now!_

Lissa, of course. I swear to god, Lissa and Mia are sisters separated at birth.

"What's it say?" Dimitri asked, leaning in the doorway, trying to get a peek at my phone screen. I shoved it into his chest and turned around, headed towards my room.

"Take a look yourself. I'm going to go put my bathing suit on," I said, flinging my door open and then closing it behind me as I walked past it. I vaguely heard Dimitri whisper 'Yes...'.

_**Mason POV**_

"Like... Dimose?"

"No, it sounds better like Romitri!"

They all laughed at that comment from Christian. Lissa was leaning all over him, trying to catch her breath, but unable to, due to all her laughing.

"If they were to do it, not saying that they probably haven't... But if they were to, who do you think would be on top?" Lissa asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, and chugged some more of my Monster drink. God, who the hell asks that?

"My guess is Rose," Eddie said, and everyone laughed. I snickered a little to myself, imagining Rose being on top... The only thing was it wasn't Dimitri on the bottom...

It was me.

"Oh God," I moaned, silently in annoyance. I tried to ignore the bulge beginning to form in my swim trunks.

"Nah, I'm betting on Dimitri... He seems like more of the alpha-male type of guy..." Mia said, smiling and biting her lower lip. "I wouldn't mind having him on top of me."

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm sorry, what was that I just heard?" Eddie demanded jokingly, gripping his shirt in his hand, pretending to be hurt. "Have my ears deceived me?"

"Yeah, wait till Rose hears that," Lissa added. "She'll have your head on a stick."

"Oh my god! I'm just kidding," Mia exclaimed.

I stood up then and brushed off something invisible on my black swim trunks. "I'll be right back," I said, excusing myself. I turned around from the others and started walking the opposite direction of them.

It was a very hot day, that was for sure. I ran a hand through my hair and continued walking, feeling the hot sand under my toes. Sweat dripped from my neck down my shoulders. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms over my head.

Frankly, I was still trying to get that picture of a naked, sexy Rose on top of me out of my mind. I mean, it's fucking amazing - don't get me wrong... I just feel like I need to move on. Sure, I've loved Rose since fourth grade... but now that she has Dimitri, and she's actually serious about him, I feel like I need to stop now...

And just get on with my life.

Rose has someone, and I should too. I feel like the third wheel, just being there with everyone and not having anything to do all the time. Just... just tagging along. It feels like legit shit.

"Hey, um, excuse me, but can I ask you something?"

I turned.

"You see, this may or may not be a weird question to you, but I was wondering if you knew where the bathrooms were...?"

It was a girl - a very pretty girl. She had dark, ashy brown colored hair in a curved bob that framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a yellow one-piece bathing suit that showed her slim hips, and was probably completely open in the back. Wrapped around her waist was a thin piece of orange cloth that hugged her hip securely.

"Woah..." I murmured to myself, so quietly that I could hardly hear it. I guess I do that a lot now.

"Oh, uh, my name is Natalie Dashkov," Natalie said, extending her hand to me. I eagerly took it and shook it, finally finding the courage to smile at her, and to my relief, she smiled in return.

"Charmed, I'm Mason Ashford," I said with a big goofy grin and realizing that I was unable to stop smiling. Natalie was no Rose, but she was still pretty hot.

"Cool... Um..."

I mentally slapped myself. "Oh, right. The bathroom. Err..." I took a look around, then finally spotted a big, circular shaped building and pointed to it. "I'm pretty sure that's a snack bar, bathroom, and a common place," I said, shrugging.

I wondered if it would be weird if I were to ask her if I could come with her...

I decided it would be. Just a bit.

"Oh," Natalie said, glancing in the direction. "Okay, thanks a lot Mase!" She then wrapped her skinny arms around my neck, pulled me in for a quick hug, and then in a second, took off running towards the building.

I found myself stuck standing there. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest, unable to stop it, or rather, slow it down. My mind had been completely cleared, and I felt like I had never felt before. It was different. Love, maybe? It's too soon to tell, but there is definitely something there.

"Until next time, Natalie..." I whispered to myself, a small smile forming on my lips, my brain anticipating our next meeting.

_**Lissa POV**_

"Go play in the water and look sexy," I said, slapping Christian on his bare shoulder. He stood up and I got a better look at him. Christian was definitely skinny, I noted, seeing him compared next to Eddie, who was twice as tan and twice as thick. Eddie never really appeared to be so muscular; he also seemed more of the shy type.

"I don't need to be in the water to look sexy," Christian murmured, crossing his arms over his pale chest.

"It was never implied that you were sexy in the first place," Mia muttered under her breath. Eddie and I 'Ooh'ed, and Christian looked dejected, but smirked. He turned around and glared at her, though there was amusement in his eyes.

Eddie cleared his voice. "Speaking of sexy..."

We all looked up to see Rose and Dimitri approaching. Their hands were intertwined, and the two were laughing softly with each other, as if enjoying their time together. Which I'm sure they were.

I found it funny that Rose just happened to be wearing a light peach, unzipped hoodie with a hot pink bikini that had a blue and green flower print on the padding over her already large D-cup breasts. I knew it because I had been the one who went shopping with Rose when she bought that, all of two weeks ago. She was definitely too embarrassed to leave the condo exposing her bruised shoulders to the world.

I had to admit that Rose's long, tanned legs looked pretty hot, and in a way I was a little jealous. The hoodie was oversized, so it ended mid-ass. God, and to make it worse on me, I couldn't even look at Dimitri without drooling. I didn't mean that Christian wasn't enough for me; it's just; Dimitri is so different in comparison to anyone I've ever met.

But I had to admit, they made the cutest couple.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed Rose on her temple. She blushed in return, and continued giggling. She turned to him and said something that caused Dimitri to bark out a laugh, and then look down at Rose in awe. He looked crazy, head over heels as he continued to stare at her, chuckling every time they spoke.

They came closer and closer until they had finally met up with us.

"Hey there," Rose said, waving to all of us.

"Nice of you two to finally show..." Mia said, not even looking up at the two, just picking at her nails.

"You're welcome! I know you just can't survive without my presence," Rose said sarcastically.

Dimitri looked around. "Where's Mason?" he asked, looking at me skeptically.

"He ditched us about five minutes ago," Christian said, jutting his thumb in the opposite direction of us. "Went that way..."

"Probably hooked up by now," Mia added. To my surprise, the bigger part of the group - meaning everyone but me - just shrugged. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey! Mason isn't like that!"

"Yeah, whatever. Boys, get out of here. Its girl time," Mia said, shooing Eddie away from her who currently had his arms wrapped around her thin waist. Eddie let go and stood up along with Christian. Dimitri was already standing up, his full six foot seven stature intimidating. But Rose, right at his side, a little more than a foot smaller than him, didn't even seem to mind.

Eddie kissed Mia on the forehead, Christian sent me a look that said something along the lines of 'I'll see you later', and I was pretty excited. I sent him a flirty wink and with a cocky smirk he turned to walk away with Eddie.

I turned around to see Dimitri and Rose making out. Like, all over each other making out. Their tongues were no doubt down each other's throats, and Dimitri's large hand was covering Rose ass, pulling up her bikini bottoms.

"Hey!" I shouted, slapping Dimitri's toned arm. "There are children here!"

"Okay, you know what, Lissa? I'm sixteen. Just because I'm not seventeen like the rest of you guys, doesn't mean I'm a goddamned kid!" Mia shouted, her face growing red.

Rose laughed at our little quarrel and placed her hand on Dimitri's chest. She looked up at him the second he looked down at her. "You want me to stay here?" I faintly heard Dimitri whisper to Rose.

"No, I'm fine. Go... Go hang out with Eddie and Christian. Maybe Mason will show up," Rose replied.

"Okay..." Dimitri finally said. He leaned down and kissed Rose on the lips lightly before releasing her waist and taking a step back from her. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his amazingly tanned six-pack. Jesus, that's beautiful. He smirked at Rose and she winked back in return.

"Hey Rose," Mia started, and everyone's attention turned to her. "Why don't you take off that jacket? I'm dying to see you in that bikini."

Rose just glared at her. "Mia, you know why I'm wearing this," Rose said with annoyed eyes.

Dimitri smirked, leaning into Rose's ear, and did as I presumed, whispered something naughty into her ear. Rose pushed him away, blushing madly. She went to hit his arm, but Dimitri caught it and held it to the bare skin covering his heart.

Rose reluctantly pulled the hoodie down her arms and dropped it on the sand, right next to Dimitri's discarded shirt. I noticed all the many, many bites on her neck and upper shoulders. I felt bad, but then again, remembering the way it felt when Christian's mouth was on my shoulders and neck and jaw line. So I really couldn't blame her.

"Go with the other boys..." Rose moaned. Dimitri chuckled once more before giving her a slap on the ass and running towards Christian and Eddie in the water.

Rose lay down in a sun chair next to me, Mia on the other side of me.

"You two seem close," I muttered, and Mia laughed. Rose snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she replied, chuckling.

"Soo..." Mia began, sliding her shades on. "_How_ close?"

Rose sat up and looked between Mia and me. "Do you guys honestly think that Dimitri and I have already fucked in the first five days-?"

"Hey, hey, hey... Rose, calm down. I didn't say that, now did I?" Mia asked sarcastically.

"Rose, its okay," I told her, stretching an arm out towards her. "I mean... He seems really special to you," I added. "It wouldn't be... totally abnormal."

"Well I guess you're right," Rose said thoughtfully. "But I'm telling the truth, I honestly haven't had sex with him... yet."

"But you _totally_ want to," Mia provoked.

She laughed. "Totally," Rose replied, smiling like an idiot.

We all laughed at that, and once it died down, no one said anything to fill the silence. I was content. It felt nice to just feel the sun soaking up on our skin, just being able to relax. I was glad that Rose was with us, calming down with Mia and me.

She had been through a lot recently, the whole mom-being-psychotic thing and then her dad dying a few days later is a crap-load of things to deal with. Of course, I would have no idea. I'm thankful for having both my parents and my older brother.

After a few minutes, I realized that it had gotten just a little too quiet.

"Um, where did the boys go?" I asked curiously. Mia and Rose took a glance around and found them nowhere to be seen.

"Weird..." Rose whispered. "Wait!" she shouted.

"Ambush!" There came three all too familiar voices. Mia screamed a very, _very_ high-pitched scream.

"Shit!" Rose screamed. And then I felt it, ice-cold water. I got sprayed in the back of the head by my own ever-so-loving boyfriend, Christian Ozera. I jumped up from my spot. I ripped off my sunglasses and threw them on the chair before I took a leap into the sand and took off.

Mia unfortunately was getting soaked by Eddie, who honestly looked a little sad about doing this to his girlfriend, but seemed to be enjoying it a little. I mean, I have to say, Mia deserves to get squirted in the face for all the shit she talks.

I glanced around to try and find Rose, but it was impossible to find her. She had disappeared away from the crowd.

Back to the situation at hand, I had to ward off Christian from continuing to get me wet. It was funny, and God it would be fun to spray anyone, but after a while, it gets annoying. Right now, I was mostly just trying to get Christian off my ass.

"Christian!" I shouted, turning around to face him, only to get sprayed in my neck. "Ah, damn it, Chris! Cut it out!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry babe. I love you," he said as he continued to spray me.

"If you don't stop-" I had to pause because he sprayed me in the mouth and I had to spit it out. "If you don't stop, there will be no more sex for two months!" I said the last part a little quieter than the rest, but still with the same feeling.

"What!" Christian gasped, and the water all stopped at once.

"That's right," I said, wiping my eyes dry. I took a look at him. He was as pale as a sheet as paper. Or, wait, that's pretty much how he looks all the time. Well, in this case, he looked negative white. "Who just got splashed in the face now?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

Christian shrugged. "You," he said, spraying me in the face.

I felt like screaming the same way Mia had been a few minutes ago.

_**Rose POV**_

"Dimitri! Fuckin'A!" I shouted. He was spraying me on the back of my neck and on the back of my knees, making me lose my footing every now and then.

"What's wrong, Roza? Getting tired?" he joked, spraying me some more.

"No, you obnoxious jackass!" I screamed. I looked around and saw that we were well away from everyone. I had run a really long ways.

I was suddenly falling because of some little, insignificant rock buried deep in the sand. Unfortunately, I didn't catch it before it totally tripped me and I ate sand.

And then Dimitri fell on top of me. He draped over me like a blanket, though we were both on our hands and knees. I unconsciously moaned at the feeling of him hovering over me the way he was, and Dimitri definitely picked up on it. He ground his hips against mine and another moan escaped my mouth.

"Oh, so you like this, Roza?" Dimitri asked in a soft, yet husky voice. He let go of the squirt gun and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body back to him so I was sitting on his lap. I could feel his hard-on press against me. He was sitting on his feet and I was straddling him with my back to his chest.

I blushed crimson. "N-no..." I whispered. Dimitri pushed my slightly wet hair off my shoulder and it fell on the other side of my head. He then leaned into my neck and placed a tender kiss there.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, trailing his tongue along my collarbone. "Because I sure as hell like it." He placed his hands on my stomach and felt the skin there. His hands continued up my navel and he eventually slipped under my bikini top to feel my breasts. My nipples hardened the second he touched them.

If it was possible, I blushed even harder. I leaned back against him.

"D-Dimitri..." God I felt like such a fool fumbling my words the way I was. I was acting like a shy schoolgirl, but I couldn't help the way Dimitri made me feel. The effect he had on me. "What if people see?" I asked, suddenly very cautious of our surroundings.

"There's no one around. We're all alone," Dimitri said seductively, then continued his caressing.

I couldn't stop the groan that found its way out of my mouth. Could you blame me? I could hardly contain it. Dimitri did things to my body that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"God, Roza..." I felt his erection press up against my butt. I gasped and blushed deeply. "You make me feel so good... Mmm, I swear."

Dimitri began to rub his member in between my legs. "Aah! Dimitri!" Although there was clothing, and as little as it was, it served as a barrier. I wasn't sure if I was actually ready to have sex with Dimitri or not, but right at the moment, I couldn't have cared less if he took me, right here on the beach.

And then, when I thought about it, I realized Dimitri must be open to the idea of having sex. I mean, here he is right now, horny as hell, rubbing his giant cock against my ass... Just the thought of him ramming himself into me made me a little wet.

"Roza? What's this?" he asked sliding his hand down into my bikini. I gasped, a shudder running through my body as he so flamboyantly placed his hand right there. I unconsciously pushed my ass harder into his erection.

Dimitri's fingers worked magic on my core. He rubbed my lips sensually making his fingers wet with my juices, when finally, he inserted a finger. I cried out, and whether it was in pleasure or surprise, I don't know. All I knew was that it felt good.

He continued to finger my pussy, in and out. I arched my back as he moved the wet magic fingers to my throbbing clit. My breathing pattern sped up increasingly as I squirmed under his touch. He rubbed his dick against me while rubbing my throbbing clit.

He pressed harder and faster when he heard my moans. His other hand still under my bikini top played with my nipple. "Oh god Dimitri, you're going to... make me cum..." I said breathlessly.

"Do it, then," he growled in my ear. "Cum for me, Roza… That's right baby, just let go for me." He moaned in my ear. His teeth grazed my neck as he kissed and sucked on that sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Oh yes!" My voice rose an octave, the way it did when Dimitri pleasured me like this. I sighed as I felt my body flood with heat.

"_Rose_!" Lissa's voice came from far off. It was quickly ignored. I tried to slow down my heavy breathing, but it was hard. Dimitri's strong arms around me slid off a little and I eased myself from his grip. Red-faced, I turned to Dimitri and smiled at him. Dimitri, too, was beet-red and heavily breathing, but when we made eye contact and he saw my smile... something sparked inside of him. In the midst of his breathing, he cracked a smile and started chuckling.

I leaned forward in the sand on my hands pressing my lips onto his. Dimitri's arm shot up and draped over my waist, grabbing my ass and giving it a tight grope in which caused to me to groan.

We broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. I utterly adored this man.

"You're thinking of something," Dimitri mused.

"I... Maybe..." I said, smiling once again. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

Dimitri just laid there and smiled. "You." This made me smile all the more. I rested my hand on his chest and began to trace all his muscles. God he was sexy.

"Well I'm thinking about you, too," I told him honestly. "And..." I began, looking into the distance, unable to continue.

"And...?"

"And how much I'm falling for you."

Dimitri sent me a strange look. A crimson blush formed on my cheeks. I felt my eyes begin to prickle with tears. Oh God, rejection stung.

"It - it's okay if you don't feel the same..." I said with my voice cracking.

Dimitri took my face in his hands and crashed my lips upon his. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the first one. And for that, I was thankful. I _knew_ he had feelings for me too. I didn't know the magnitude, that may be true, but I knew there were some in him.

"Don't you dare think for one second that I don't love you."

He said it. I gasped. Shock and happiness overwhelmed me at the same time that I thought I couldn't breathe. Funny how just a couple minutes ago I felt like I had a ton of breath. My heart skipped a beat, or two.

"I love you so, _so_ much, Roza." He turned my chin with his finger so that I was facing him. "And I know that I've known you all of five days, more or less, but I've never felt so strong for someone before. This is like nothing I've ever experienced. It's amazing. And I love the feeling. I love you." And with that, we were kissing once again.

A single tear leaked out of my eye due to my earth-shattering level of happiness. "Oh God, Dimitri," I said as I wiped the tear away, and the other eye just in case. "I love you so much!"

Dimitri chuckled and his mouth met mine once again.

"I love you," I whispered once again on his lips as we broke for air.

"I love you, too; more than you'll ever know."

x**X**x

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Okay! Goddamn, I was just trying to help you!" Christian cried. He pulled his hand off my hip and rubbed it against his arm where I just hit him. "Touchy..."

"I'm not touchy! Just back off, Pyro! I'm freaking out right now!"

I took another step into the water.

"Oh for God sakes. Someone just push her in already!" Mia hollered from the edge of the dock, just sitting there with her hand in Eddie's, the both of them dipping their toes in the water.

Lissa was sitting on a noodle not to far from her, splashed Mia with some water. Mia screamed and kicked some right back at her. Lissa gasped and gave her the finger. Mia merely stuck her tongue out at Liss in return. Meh. I give props to Lissa for standing up for me... Somewhat.

"No, Mia. Give her time," Dimitri said calmly, of course right at my side. Right when I needed him.

"I love you," I murmured once again, looking up at him and smiling profusely. God, I swear, ever since I began saying it, I can't get it off my mind. I was just soo hooked.

"As I love you, Roza," Dimitri said, leaning in to kiss the tip of my ear. "Take another step," he said softly, and I did. I would do anything for this man. Swimming? Eh, why not?

Soon enough, I was elbow deep in the water. I had little floaties on both biceps, and they were just resting atop the water with the next step I took. It was getting deeper and deeper every single time I moved, but I knew Dimitri was right there next to me, so there was nothing to worry about. Never would there be anything to worry about anymore with him by my side.

The next time I tried to step, there was no sand beneath my feet.

"I want to get out now... Dimitri...!" My voice was shaky and uncertain. "Please! Please!" I was beginning to panic.

"Its okay, Rose! It's called water!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah, what are you? A cat?" Christian added, holding onto the same noodle that Lissa had.

"No, she's a pussy. OH MY GOD! _Get_ it? See what I just did there? Oh shit, I just made a funny!" Mia said, laughing her ass off. I turned and gave her the stink eye.

"Hey. Fuck off, guys." I gave them the bird.

"You're not afraid of bath water, right?" Christian asked and Lissa promptly slapped him on the chest.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell? No. I don't have a phobia of water you asshats... " I said, glaring at them. "Just big bodies of water," I added softly so that only Dimitri and I could hear. For a second, I thought I heard Dimitri breath a sigh of relief beside me. I turned to him with an expectant look. "What?"

He smiled warmly. "I was just thinking... It's a good thing you aren't afraid of bath tubs because we should take one together sometime..."

I blushed immensely. Shit. I was getting turned on again.

"Just get me out of this water..." I mumbled embarrassedly. Dimitri chuckled and lifted me up in his arms and proceeded to walk back onto land. God, I've missed solid ground already.

I ripped the floaties off my arms and grabbed a towel and started drying my arms and mid section. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my neck and directed me towards Eddie and Mia who were sitting at the edge of the dock. "Let me help you with that..." Dimitri offered with a smug smirk on his lips with his hand outstretched. I was about to reply something probably just as cocky when Eddie cut me off.

"Oh... Boy."

Mia chortled. "Here comes the skank..." she added.

"Now _that_ is something I thought I would never see in my whole lifetime..." Lissa said, swimming up to the front of the dock, Christian right behind her. They both looked at her with a repulsed face.

Tasha was strutting through the sand, her thumbs tucked into the sides of her bikini bottoms. And, Jesus Christ, what an outfit. She had on a sapphire blue colored bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. The top had little triangles, meant only to hide her nipples. I mean, shit, she's - what? - an A-cup? Something like that?

And the bottoms... dear god. She was technically wearing a thong with string sides. Like I said earlier, nothing left to the imagination. The whole thing was pretty much painted on anyway.

I think it's safe to say that she really isn't holding back.

"Someone shoot me. Please. It would be the only way to erase this memory," Mia said, clawing at her eyes. We all laughed at this, and Christian surprisingly did as well. I mean, I guess it was a natural reaction to laugh at this freak of nature, but since she was his cousin, I figured he would have some sympathy for her.

"Shh! Shh! Everyone shut up, the skanky freak is coming over here!" Lissa whisper shouted, wading over to the stairs that led up to the dock. She climbed up and I handed her my towel.

Mia's face was red, and she snorted. This caused a chain reaction, making me laugh because her snort sounded so stupid. Eddie slapped my leg and hit Mia's elbow. "Shh!" he said, though the smirk on his lips betrayed him.

I looked up and saw slutty Tasha, still strutting, but her eyes were on us now.

"Hey guys," she said, a smug tone in her voice. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh, hey there, Tash," I said, trying to hide my laugh at her new name.

But... I was completely ignored. Though Dimitri's arm was around my neck, she walked straight up to me and turned to face him, standing right in front of me, pretending that I wasn't even there.

"Hey, Dimka," Tasha said, winking.

Dimitri cleared his throat, looking at Tasha with a disgusted look and hard eyes. "Hello, Natasha," he spoke in a bored voice.

"You look sexy in those trunks..." Tasha said, dragging her finger down Dimitri's chest holding her finger on the waist band of his trunks. I saw his breath hitch, and his eyes were suddenly alarmed. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Dimitri snatched her hand, holding it in a bone crunching grasp.

Tasha gasped at this, but then giggled and looked at him seductively. "There's a lot more where that came from..."

"Tasha!" Christian gaped at his cousin, annoyance and surprise in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, and I wanted to know just as much.

I put one finger on Tasha's upper arm and pushed her away from me. "Um, excuse me, but you're touching private property," I said, smiling sarcastically and gesturing at Dimitri, who just stood there, looking stunned, but soon enough a proud smile formed on his lips.

Tasha glared at me. "Um, excuse _me_, but-"

"Uh, no. I don't want to hear it," I cut her off. "This," I pointed at Dimitri's body, "is mine now." I said clearly. "Sorry, Tash, but you're not wanted here." I waved my hand over her unwanted body. "Now get your fat, slut-ass out of here before I kick it."

Mia ooh-ed from right behind me and patted me on the back. "Do some work, Rose!"

"Um, woah. I was not doing anything like that. If anyone is being a slut, it's you," she said, pointing at me as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "With those huge fucking hickies all over your shoulders. S-L-U-T, thank you very much! And it's hella obvious that those tits of yours are fake."

"Um, why don't you come back when your 'tits'," I used air quotes, "come in." I put a finger on my chin, as if in thought. "Or on second thought just don't come back at all. That works just as well," I said, a devilish smile on my face. I felt like the world's biggest bitch, but at the moment, I was having too much fun to stop now.

Tasha gasped - it sounded like one of those from the teen movies that I used to watch as a tweeny. Then it was silent for a second. Dimitri wrapped a protective arm around my waist, something that seemingly totally pissed off Tasha. She glared at me intensely, as if she actually thought that looks could kill.

Tasha turned to Dimitri and leaned on her tippy-toes so that her mouth was right next to my boyfriend's ear. "Come hang out with me, and maybe I can teach you a trick or two..."

"I'll show you a fucking trick, you ho-bag bitch!" I shouted and swung my arm back. It made contact with her shoulder. I should have gone for her face, I realized a second later.

"You mother fucking bitch!" Tasha screamed, slapping me hard on my cheek. "You good for nothing, ugly, stupid whore!" she , jeez. That's pretty classy.

"Woah, hey now!" Lissa said, standing up. She started walking towards Tasha and me. "Tasha, you and I are friends, or rather, former friends. I do **not** like the way you are talking to Rose. It's rude and disrespectful, and I will have no more of it. Please, just leave now before you cause any more drama," Lissa said reasonably, holding her hands over her heart.

Tasha sent Lissa a bored look, as if she were nothing more than a piece of trash. "Lissa, fuck off."

That, apparently, was the last straw.

"Tasha! Get the fuck out of here. I'm so goddamned sick of you! I don't want to fucking see you ever again! It hurts me to say this, but I've known you all my life, and suddenly, it feels like I've never met you before. You've changed," Christian said, walking straight up to her and grabbing her wrist. "You've changed into a different person then when we were younger. And I don't like it. And I'm sure Aunt Paige and Uncle Brian won't like it!" he shouted. I supposed those people were her parents.

"Christian! Let go of me! You can't control me! You're not my parent!" she shouted.

In the midst of all the fighting, I looked over at Dimitri. He looked frozen in place, confused even. I wasn't sure why, but there was regret in his eyes. Regret from ever meeting this crazy, psycho-bitch girl, I don't know. I reached out to grab his hand, but I was unable to continue.

Lissa screamed out and all of a sudden, all of her weight was shifted onto me. I stumbled back, feeling half the wooden boards beneath me that I knew to be the dock, and the other half was just air.

Just air.

Wind blew my hair in my face as the dock soared past me and I felt myself falling.

Well fuck me.

x**X**x

_Well that was a quick-ish update. Quickest in a while, right? Okay well I'm going to finish this up in the next three or so chapters... Don't be mad. If you want to check out Rose's, Mia's, and Lissa's outfits at the beach, I have a picture on my profile page. Go check it out!_

_Review!_


	7. I Have No Idea What to Call This

Camp Is...

_Chapter Seven_

The water hit my back painfully hard, and it felt as if I were falling onto a ton of needles slapping and stinging as it connected to my skin. I gasped at the pain it caused, but the slam of the water knocked the breath right out of me and I barely had a split second to suck in any amount of air. I sunk instantly feeling the water engulf me like an evil sea monster swallowing its dinner.

I vaguely heard my name being called, but my ears were already submerged underwater, making things sound muted and fuzzy. The whole world became a black and gray haze moving in slow motion. My eyes stung as I looked through the murky water at the shadows of people moving on the dock.

The water weighed heavily on my body sucking me under and pulling me deeper. A vision of a giant arm wrapped around my small body in its strong grip dragging me to the bottom where I would meet my untimely death flashed through my stunned mind. When I was a good five or so feet underwater my brain seemed to speed up to the current events. Panic swept through me and I began thrashing my arms around and frantically kicking, squeezing my eyes tightly shut digging and clawing my way back to the surface.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't quite seem to get above the water. My heart was slamming in my chest. I could feel my lungs screaming in pain begging me to breathe, when I had no choice but to breathe, I accidentally allowed a huge gulp of water to enter my mouth. I wildly opened my eyes in shock, though I was still under the surface. The sea water stung, burning my eyes and tasted horrible. I could feel my gag reflex and could hardly contain my disgust.

A large splash registered in my ears. My head snapped to the direction of the sound. Something was speeding towards me like a missal. I saw it coming, but I feared it was too late. My body was limp and I couldn't find the energy to fight anymore. I was slowly sinking deeper and deeper with my hand reaching out begging for someone to save me. Right as I was slipping into oblivion, I saw the face of my savior.

His long, nearly shoulder length hair flowed all around his head dramatically and his eyes were practically glowing at me. For a moment I felt relief at the sight of my man seconds away from saving me, but fear and pain sank their horrid claws into me as I felt my lungs seize and my heartbeat stop. My eyes slid shut. Within a millisecond he had me, once I knew his arm was securely around me, everything went dark.

**Dimitri POV**

I watched in horror as she sailed through the open air. Her facial expression was one of disbelief and fear. I ran to the edge as she slammed into the wall of water. I heard a whoosh of air being forced out of her lungs and a gasp for her last breath as she sunk into the black depths. My mind felt frozen for a moment as my body cringed in fear.

Lissa was screaming from behind me. The kind of scream that rocks you to the core because you know something terrible has happened. Fear gripped me and I knew I had to do something, and I had to do it now. As I looked into the depths Rose was barely visible and sinking down like a rock. I could see her struggling and trashing in the water, but never coming any closer to the surface. A pale white hand popped out of the water for a split second as if to wave good bye and then was gone.

I was in the water before I knew what was going on. Rose falling backwards had awoken something inside of me, and I could hardly contain myself as I dove in. Like a speeding bullet I flew through the water. My body sliced through it like a nuclear warhead missal. My eyes burned as the murky sea water washed over them, but I kept my focus on my target. I would not let her out of my sight ever again.

As I got to her I saw her eyes full of panic and then a moment of relief, but it was short lived because sudden fear crossed her beautiful brown eyes and she cringed in pain. I reached out to her and her eyes glossed over and slid closed. Her body went limp as I pulled it to mine.

With her in my arms now, things felt safer. I had clasped my arm tightly around her waist so I could use the other arm to swim to the surface. I could feel her chest stop moving she was completely still. Her head hung down and bobbed in the water with her beautiful brown hair flowing around us. I knew that I had to hurry, I was running out of time. Rose and I - both.

I hit the surface with a gasp for air. I panicked when I heard no such sound from Rose. I flipped over so Rose's limp body was on top of mine and her head was above water. I dragged us both to the shore. As I reached a point where I could stand, Christian and Eddie were there to drag us out. My muscles felt like rubber, but I wasn't going to quit until I heard Rose take a breath.

We ran onto the shore and we set Rose down carefully, as if she were the most fragile piece of china in the world. Everyone crowded around her. Lissa knelt down and put her ear to Rose's chest. I glanced down where her head had been a second ago. If someone were to overlook this, it would definitely appear that I was checking out her rack, but in actuality, I was trying to determine if she was breathing or not.

I leaned forward and tilted Rose's head back, checking for breath. I got real close to her, but couldn't hear anything. This made the panic instantly serge in me once again. I looked at her pale face and blue lips and knew what I needed to do. I placed my thumb on her chin and opened up her mouth. With my other hand I pinched her nose and I sucked in a big breath of air and leaned in, right about to-

Mia slammed her hand against my chest, effectively stopping me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, cowboy! What do you think you're about to do?" she questioned, fury in her big blue eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I know CPR!" I cried. Lissa took her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Let him handle this," Eddie practically growled. I sent him a thankful look as I looked down at Rose once again.

My Roza... I sucked in a huge breath of air and went straight to her lips, my thumb still holding her mouth open. I tried not to take joy in pressing my lips to my girlfriends, but it proved hard. Until I felt the ice cold chill of no life. No warmth that was always present in her soft sweet kisses. That sobered me up fast with a harshness I never want to feel again. My mind snapped into life guard mode.

I forced a big breath of air into her mouth. I saw her chest rise with the force. I felt her wriggle beneath me, so I brought my mouth up and took in a second breath of air. Our lips met once again and the air went straight into her lungs. I got up from her and checked for breathing. Still nothing.

I rested my hands on her chest, right in between her two huge breasts. I pushed the heat growing on my cheeks out of my mind as I pressed down, applying compression to her lungs. There was no way for sure to know if this was working or not, but something told me that everything would be okay. Or at least I had to believe that.

After quickly pressing down on her chest fifteen times, I leaned down so that we were face to face, right about to do mouth to mouth, hopefully one last time.

But instead, Rose spewed out a huge mouthful of seawater. Though it was right in my face, and into my eyes, I released the air in my mouth. I wiped the sea water from my eyes and stared down at her thankfully.

I put my hands on either shoulder shaking her. "Rose! Roza! Are you alright?" I asked frantically. Lissa leaned forward; looking as if one more second would make her burst out in tears.

"Rose?" she whimpered. A sob shook throughout her body, and I put an arm on her back in hopes this would comfort her.

Rose's eyebrow twitched, and her face relaxed. She choked on another mouthful of water and it seeped out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyelids lifted a few millimeters and she squinted as she took in her surroundings. I could see her pupils constrict underneath her lids, trying to take in all the light.

"Dimitri..." she mumbled and started coughing. She rolled slightly to her side and curled up into the fetus position as she coughed up the last of the nasty seawater. When she finally stopped coughing she relaxed slightly and took in a deep breath.

"Jeez people," she said, her voice hoarse. "I'm not dead, you can stop staring now." Her voice transformed into a sarcastic grumble. And that's when I knew everything would end up alright.

"Thank God, Roza." I said as my heart gave a tight squeeze and feeling tears spring to my eyes. I made sure to conceal them; I never nearly cried over a girl before. I felt my heart pump quickly in my chest. I knew it that I was truly in love with the girl before me. My arms were around her before anyone could do or say anything. Her arms limply wrapped around my neck, resting on my shoulders. "Don't ever scare me like that... ever again..." I whispered in her ear. Rose sniffled in reply.

"Yeah, no problem there, I gotcha." Was her raspy reply. And I didn't need anything else. My lips were on hers in only a split second of time, and she was feverishly returning the kiss.

No one else around me seemed to exist; it was only my wonderful Roza and I in those couple of moments.

"Hey, um news flash guys- I'm still here," Tasha called from about ten feet away. Without breaking the kiss, I looked behind Rose and glared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Tash... You know we all just _love_ you and all but... Um, why don't you _scram_ now?" Mia asked in a snotty tone, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, _totally_ love you," Christian added, more sarcastic than Mia and shaking his head in disappointment.

"We'll totally miss you if you leave..." Eddie mumbled the last part with a sneer.

"Okay, just shut the fuck up everybody!" Tasha screamed. Rose broke the kiss and turned around to lean against my chest. I cuddled in close to her. "I know everyone is just so obsessed with little Miss Perfect over there, but guess what? She isn't even that great. She's just an annoying, manipulative slut!" Tasha continued her rant jabbing her finger in Rose's direction.

"Oh really now?" I inquired, feeling my disgust for her intensify.

"_Really_ now, Dimitri!" she snarled, walking right up to my face.

"I have done every goddamned little thing in my power to try and get you to like me, hell, just look at me! But ever since you met... _Her_!" Tasha screeched, pointing at Rose before me with disgust. "You haven't given me a second thought. And... And I _hate_ it! I _hate_ her! It rips me to pieces the amount of care and respect you give her, but don't reciprocate to me! Shit, I don't even want to be here anymore because of _her_. She's ruined any chances I've accumulated at getting you!" Tasha shouted, lowering her voice to a scowl. She was looking straight at me, her teeth grinding. She was practically illuminating hate.

"Look," Rose said, trying to get up. "I'm sorry that you feel the way you do, but obviously, it wasn't meant to be between the two of you. I mean, shit, Tasha. You've treated me so horribly here that _I _don't even want to be here anymore. I tried with you, but _you_ ruined any chances you had at being my friend. I know that you're a self-centered bitch and that your only _goal_ in life is Dimitri, but you need to think rationally. Think about Dimitri here," she said, gesturing to me. I faintly smiled at her and she did the same. "He obviously isn't into you. You need to accept that-"

"I don't _need_ to accept anything! God, why can't any of you dumbasses understand?"

"You need to just leave," Lissa said in a calming voice. "Tasha, I'm sure you're just going through a tough time right now, but find other goals. This is enough."

Tasha was silent for a while. It was actually kind of eerie since it was so silent that it felt as if no one was even breathing. In a sense we were all holding our breath waiting for the bomb to explode. That bomb being Tasha. Tasha looked down and then her eyes flickered to mine. Her lips were in one thin line. I knew she was at her breaking point. I do know Tasha; she's tough, but there's only so much she can take.

"Whatever, losers," she said making an 'L' on her forehead with her thumb and finger as a half-assed salute and smirked, looking back over to me. "I hope you have fun fucking her." She added an unnecessary wink to the end of her sentence. She turned on her heal and marched off.

Rose took a step forward as if she were about to go beat her, so I cautiously wrapped a firm arm around her waist, keeping her in place. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eddie doing the same with Mia. Well I guess that was expected, she's a handful.

"Is she really just leaving... Just like _that_?" Lissa wondered misbelievingly, more to her self to anyone else. I chuckled.

"At least she left." Christian paused. "Don't tell me that you actually liked her company?" Christian asked, looking over at Lissa with hard, confused eyes. There was no sarcasm in his voice for once.

"No, I mean... I kind of expected her to put up more of a fight, you know, like all hell to break loose and try to hit one of us or push another one of us off the dock." Lissa's words were more jovial rather than serious, but there was definitely surprise in her features.

"I kinda wanted to kick the shit out of her..." Rose mumbled beside me. I pulled her in closer to my chest and leaned into her ear.

"It wasn't worth it, babe," I said hotly; I could feel goose bumps rising on her skin by her neck. I chuckled as she slapped my arm.

"We all knew you could, what was stopping you?" Mia asked harshly, looking completely outraged. "If there's anyone I hate, it's that goddamned bitch over there!" Mia shouted, pointing her finger and Tasha's retreating figure.

"This guy!" Rose shouted, jabbing her thumb into my peck. "Goddamn it, Dimitri. It's not _worth_ _it _to beat her up? Are you kidding me? I'd take that sister on any day."

"Whoa, whoa, wait... Isn't that...?" Eddie began, squinting in the direction of Tasha. We all looked over in her general area to see Tasha – no shit – and shockingly another guy all over each other.

"She moves on quickly," Mia muttered.

"Yeah, I thought she said she liked you since grade school," Lissa said, jerking her chin over to me. I merely shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"That's Adrian!" Rose shouted. I looked down at her a bit curious and then back over to the guy that now had his arm around Tasha's shoulder. Yes, I remembered his gelled hair and super white skin.

"He sure gets around," Christian said raising an eyebrow and eyeing Rose.

"Just because we kissed in a dare doesn't mean there was anything between us. Look at them, anyway, it's as if they're best friends!" she hollered in frustration. I held her closer, whispering comforting words in her ear to calm her down.

Rose turned around in my hold and looked up at me. "I never gave you a proper thank-you for when you saved me..." she said sincerely, looking at me through her long lashes and big brown eyes, but devious at the same time. "I was wondering if there's anything you would want me to do to make it up to you..." she whispered seductively.

God, the way she was just looking at me made me want to rip off all her clothes right then and there and deflower her. While I was seriously contemplating pulling her off somewhere secluded, I felt myself begin to twitch.

Downstairs… Damn this girl.

Oh crap. Rose must've known this by now because she was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

I pretended to think. "Well, now that you've mentioned it..." I said with a smirk, eyeing her cautiously, but inwardly excited. "I do have a problem. If you'd take a look down," I muttered.

"Oh, I see…" she said with a big smile. "We do have a problem here..."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" Mia asked, smiling similarly to the way Rose had been only a moment ago.

"Absolutely-"

"Nothing." Rose finished for me. The other two girls looked at us, a little weirded out.

"We need to ditch this place." Christian wrapped his arm around Lissa's waist and they started walking away.

"Since it's getting dark, we were thinking it would be fun to play flashlight tag!" Mia said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Were we in fifth grade? "That sounds like so much fun!" Rose said excitedly. Well there goes my opinion.

"I'm in," I said, defeated.

After that, we all began to pack up our stuff and walk down the beach. The others were ahead when Rose took my hand in hers and looked up at me. I smirked at her and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Hey..." Rose started.

"Yes, my Roza?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Back when we were fighting with Tasha. I don't really know if this is true or not, but I looked over at you, and you were like a... Like some sort of stoic statue."

I snickered. "Those are some big words, Roza," I teased. Rose pouted and slapped my chest.

"I'm being serious! Listen. When I looked at you, you looked so regretful... Why was that?"

I pondered this for a second. It hit me then. Regret... I knew why I was so regretful. It was because of Tasha. "I was regretful. You were right." I paused and collected my thoughts for a second. I smiled down at her, though it was a solemn smile. "I was regretful for the fact that I brought her into your life."

Rose wanted to say something, but I held up a finger and stopped her before she could try. "You don't know how it feels... To watch you." I glanced down at her. "There's a constant haunted look in your eyes, and it hurts to see you like that. I know what happened with your mom and with your father's recent... departure... I was so mad at myself for allowing her, Tasha, to get to you. In fact, from now on, I'm not going to let anyone bother you. Not Tasha, not anybody," I finished sternly.

A smile formed on Rose's lips, and her eyes were aglow. Her cheeks turned a cute pink hue and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and hold her.

"Oh, and, there was nothing going on between you and Adrian, right?" I asked quickly, trying to keep the jealousness out of my voice. I looked anywhere but at her.

Rose giggled, and God was that an amazing sound. "Dimitri, oh, Dimitri." She sighed and cupped my cheeks with her hands and brought her face to mine. Right on my lips she whispered, "There is no one but you." And our lips finally met.

**xXx**

_Wow long time no post. I know right?_

_It's a bit short, but I got a lemon coming up next... Sweet, delicious, fruity lemon. _

_Anyway... You know the drill. Review? I haven't had computer privileges in three weeks so I miss reviews. Cheer me up, won't you? _

_I want to give a real big thanks to my beta _dpower_ for helpin' me out. A new chapter of_ Living in Siberia _is coming out soon, as soon as she's done putting her perfect touch to it. Stay posted! Again, sorry about the three-week delay. I really apprieciate you guys! Kay I'm going to go watch Misfits. I found season three. *Runs off*._


	8. Love and Other Drugs

Chapter Eight

Hide and Seek

_**Last time**__:_

_"Back when we were fighting with Tasha. I don't really know if this is true or not, but I looked over at you, and you were like a... Like some sort of stoic statue."_

_I snickered. "Those are some big words, Roza," I teased. Rose pouted and slapped my chest._

_"I'm being serious! Listen. When I looked at you, you looked so regretful... Why was that?"_

_I pondered this for a second. It hit me then. Regret... I knew why I was so regretful. It was because of Tasha. "I was regretful. You were right." I paused and collected my thoughts for a second. I smiled down at her, though it was a solemn smile. "I was regretful for the fact that I brought her into your life."_

_Rose wanted to say something, but I held up a finger and stopped her before she could try. "You don't know how it feels... To watch you." I glanced down at her. "There's a constant haunted look in your eyes, and it hurts to see you like that. I know what happened with your mom and with your father's recent... departure... I was so mad at myself for allowing her, Tasha, to get to you. In fact, from now on, I'm not going to let anyone bother you. Not Tasha, not anybody," I finished sternly._

_A smile formed on Rose's lips, and her eyes were aglow. Her cheeks turned a cute pink hue and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and hold her._

_"Oh, and, there was nothing going on between you and Adrian, right?" I asked quickly, trying to keep the jealousness out of my voice. I looked anywhere but at her._

_Rose giggled, and God was that an amazing sound. "Dimitri, oh, Dimitri." She sighed and cupped my cheeks with her hands and brought her face to mine. Right on my lips she whispered, "There is no one but you." And our lips finally met._

_**Currently**_: Rose POV

Everyone headed towards the condo shortly after the crazy afternoon at the beach. While everyone hung out and watched movies, I couldn't help but take a long and much needed cat nap. I was exhausted after my brush with death. By the time I woke up, it was about six PM. I breathed in a deep breath and stretched feeling much more refreshed.

As my brain came around I remembered the plan of the night. We were all about to go out and play hide and seek in the dark, and it's about to be super-fucking-fun. I know it. I can feel it in my bones.

"Hurry up and get out of the shower, Rose! We're waiting on you!" called Mia from outside the bathroom. I hadn't taken a shower yet since swimming, scratch that, nearly drowning earlier. I ignored her as I continued to wash the conditioner out of my hair. I wanted my hair perfect. After all, I wanted to look good for Dimitri. My brain wandered to the conversation from earlier.

_I turned around in Dimitri's arms and gazed up at him. I took in his gorgeous looks, that long, silky looking hair that appeared damp from diving in and saving yours truly. We had stopped walking and he smiled down at me and I smiled smugly, though I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I spoke my next words._

_"I never gave you a proper thank-you for when you saved me," I said, pausing to bite my lip to keep me from smiling and laughing. I looked up at him through my long, dark lashes. "I was wondering if there's anything you would want me to do to make it up to you..." I whispered seductively._

_Dimitri's eyes flashed with desire, he looked to be seriously contemplating jumping me right then and there, and it was very noticeable. He clenched his jaw and looked at me with such passion that I thought my knees were going to collapse under all my weight. God! I hate how he has so much influence over my body with just one look!_

_But I knew that I had an effect, too, because what do you think gave him away? None other than his trusty, huge rock hard manhood. I do take pride in what I do._

_Dimitri pretended to think. "Well now that you've mentioned it..." he said with a smirk, eyeing me cautiously. I could tell he was getting even more excited by the moment, not only by the look on his face, but the growing of his member against my belly button. "I do have a problem. If you'd take a look down," he muttered, looking slightly embarrassed._

_I smiled widely. "Oh, I see," I said, pretending to just be noticing his male-pride for the first time. "It seems we do have a problem here..." I drifted off as I made eye contact with him again, still trying to hide my smile._

I was annoyed when I remembered how Mia had ruined our fun.

I suddenly thought back to the other night when it was just Dimitri and I. We were in that clearing together, looking up at the beautiful star-covered night sky. The temperature was warm, not a bit of humidity at all. To put it in simpler words: The whole scene was almost as if it was plucked out of a romantic novel. It was perfect.

I also remembered what we did together.

_"Rose," he whispered as he slid his hand under my shirt. "I want to touch you..." he said, and the way he put it made my whole body throb in anticipation. "But..." he paused nervously, biting my bottom lip in between his teeth in a quite sexy manner, might I add. "I don't want to push you into anything." The way he talked this time made him sound breathless._

I loved how he was so considerate about my feelings; it made me feel all tingly inside. And then what proceeded...

I gave him a hand-and-blow-job combo! Plus, I allowed him to... err, pleasure me. God, the thought of having all that done with no second thoughts made me feel thrilled but yet like the world's biggest slut, but then again...

He _is_ my boyfriend. That gives me the right to do whatever the hell I like with him, of course. I smiled at this thought as I let the water wash over my face. I had to stop thinking like this or I was going to go find Dimitri and jump him now.

I left the bathroom and went to my room to get changed. Right as I pulled on my sweater, Dimitri barged in, pausing to take me in. I was wearing a pumpkin orange colored sweater and a pair of short denim jean shorts. I hadn't put on my shoes yet, but I had my white Vans set out.

"Hey," he breathed as he took another step in.

"Hey," I said, taking a step forward to meet him halfway.

He enveloped me in his arms and pressed me against his hard chest. "Do you feel better? God, you smell good." He breathed me in. I laughed inwardly, happy that he noticed that about me. I hadn't put on perfume, but the shampoo and conditioner in my hair definitely stood out.

"Thanks," I said, leaning my weight onto him. Dimitri put his finger on my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. Our lips met and shortly after their first touch, sparks flew. I lifted my hand to cup his face and held him closer to me. Dimitri's hands traveled to my stomach, fingering the hem of my sweater and lightly touching the exposed skin.

"Hey!" I pulled away and brought a finger up to his lips. "Not now... Definitely later though," I said with a wink. Dimitri smirked as he took a step back from me.

"Why not all the time?" A spark shimmered in his gorgeous eyes.

"Because _later_ will be special," I said, and with a final glance and a knowing smirk, I took his hand and led him out of the room. "Let's go play some hide 'n' seek!"

x**X**x

I smelled him before I saw him. I began to turn around in Dimitri's arms, but wasn't allowed to, because...

His hand flew to my ass. Um, _excuse_ me? Does he not know what personal space is? It was before I could stop him or do anything about it, and then he gave me a tight squeeze. I couldn't contain the yelp that made its way past my lips in the second it happened.

He chuckled drunkenly. "Is this seat taken?" he slurred.

My eyes widened. "Adrian!" I shrieked shocked by his crude behavior.

His hand retracted from my butt quickly, and the weight of his body got thrown back. I turned and saw Dimitri, my savior as always, glaring at Adrian. Adrian was still chuckling whilst trying to coordinate his limbs.

"Hey!" Adrian said. I could smell his breath from there._ Damn, where did he get all the booze that made him so shit-faced?_ I wondered to myself.

"Don't ever lay a single finger on Rose again," Dimitri growled. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his side. I placed a hand on his chest in a soothing manner, trying to get him to calm down a bit.

"Dimitri-" I started to say quietly.

"You can fuck off, you huge, fucking twat. I hate how you're always up in everyone's business," Adrian managed. Although he was heavily intoxicated, he seemed just a bit like usual. That made me wonder how much alcohol he consumes on a regular basis.

A dark, growling noise echoed in the back of Dimitri's throat. It wasn't exactly a groan; it was more of a growl. I'd heard him make that noise before, but it was more of sexual thing rather than angry.

"You know what, Adrian? I'm not going to fuck off. You're an insolent prick that can't even manage the slightest bit of alcohol," Dimitri countered.

"Yeah, hey," Mia began, getting Adrian's attention. "so um, Adrian," Mia interrupted the testosterone filled air. "Where's Tasha?" she asked, a smug smile on her face. Eddie snorted and wrapped a firm arm around her small waist.

Adrian looked confused, but then seemed to catch on. "She left."

Everyone gasped, including me. "What?" Lissa asked, totally in shock. "What made her do that?"

Adrian shrugged, and then made a half-ass attempt at smiling. "Beats me. We fucked, and then she had this little mental breakdown and called her mom. It was weird, but damn, can her little ass-"

"Please, save me from vomiting," Mia interjected again.

"Yeah, Adrian, do you honestly have no filter?" I asked. Adrian steered his gaze away from the smirking Mia to me, and a love struck smile filled his features.

"Hey, Rose, you're super hot."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay, Adrian. Go find something to hump," I said, leaning into Dimitri. I dared a glance up at him, only to see his eyes narrowed in hate at Adrian. In a time like this, I didn't blame him. Adrian was being an annoying dick.

"You're my first choice," he said.

Dimitri took another step forward towards Adrian. He stuck his finger into Adrian's shoulder and surprisingly was able to push him back a step. "Back the fuck up, man." Dimitri's words were like ice.

Adrian cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, alright. _You're_ the one who just walked closer to me, but I'll pretend to ignore that." He paused and looked at our group with suddenly angered eyes. Then he turned back to Dimitri. "You have no idea… No fucking idea what-so-ever. How hard you have to work to get someone to love you."

We all exchanged confused looks.

"You get the girl, and then who do I get? The leftover girl. I mean, she's out of here already, but you have no idea. Everything comes easy to you because you're six foot seven and have these." Adrian hit Dimitri's arm. "No one ever notices me because I'm always in the shadow of guys like you."

"What the f-"

"Okay, Adrian, it was lovely talking to you," Lissa interjected, placing her hands on Christian's biceps before he could continue that sentence. "But we're off to go, um, hang out somewhere else. Soo... See you some other time..." Lissa plastered a fake smile to her face as she began to drag Christian off. I, in turn, took Dimitri's hand and brought it to my chest. We both shared an exasperated look before following suit after Lissa.

"What a nut," Mia said. Eddie chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Christian snorted. "Yeah, that was totally weird."

Lissa and I glanced at each other, both feeling mixed emotions about his little speech.

"Okay, guys. We can all agree that Adrian's crazy, but bigger problem: How are we supposed to sneak out into the woods when there are all these adults around?" I asked.

Mia's face contorted. "Shit. Good question." I swallowed.

"We need a distraction," I said.

"Right," Eddie said. I looked around to find something... anything I could use to cause a distraction. I found a rock. I picked it up and tossed it in the air, catching it when gravity pulled it back down. I looked around. A devious little plan formed in my head.

I took a deep breath as I saw Adrian sauntering away, stumbling and tripping all over himself. Shit, honestly, where did he get all that alcohol? I looked at the rock before I chucked it in the air.

And thank God, it hit him right in the back of the head.

He fell like a ton of bricks, and everyone around me gasped, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"Help! Someone help! I think that kid is hurt!" I looked around. A couple adults came running over to us just as we ducked out of the way just in time. I guess the councillors noticed the hammered Adrian on the ground ten feet away, so they took off towards him.

"Hey, ever thought of baseball?" Mia asked, nudging me with her elbow. I laughed.

"Yeah my dad taught me-"

I paused mid-sentence. I gulped slowly as I felt tears brim my eyes; a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach built up. For a moment I thought I was going to spew my guts everywhere. I had a sudden memory of my father and me playing baseball at the park.

_"Rose! Extend your arm when you throw. No daughter of mine is going to throw as half-assed as that!" my dad shouted. He had on a baseball cap and black shades. He had on a broad grin, though I knew he actually wanted me to get good at this._

_"I'm not going to try. I hate baseball. It's for boys," I countered, crossing my arms. "I've played baseball all of three times in PE, and you expect me to get it like that." I snapped my fingers to indicate the amount of time._

_Dad shrugged. "I got it like that." He snapped too. "Come on, let's make a deal. I buy you your weight in ice cream, and you give me five good throws. Not that hard. Are we at a consensus?"_

_I eyed him. It was pretty hot out... Ice cream would certainly taste good right now... "Okay dad. Don't expect a lot, though," I warned him. He nodded, throwing a ball in the air and hit it with a bat. The ball went high into the air, and I made sure to get under it. It fell right into my mitt._

_I gasped. "Dad! Look!" I shouted, practically dancing. He chuckled at me and gave me a thumbs-up._

_"Great job, kiz! Now remember, throw it extending your whole arm. And move your body, too." I nodded. In one fluid motion, I took a step forward and threw my arm in front of me. I went as far as it could go; in fact, a little too far..._

_The bone snapped._

_"OW! _DAAAD_!"_

I cringed at the memory. Sadness flashed through me at the thought of never seeing his smiling face, or hearing his voice ever again. I hung my head and tried to reel in my emotion. I felt Dimitri's hand gently slide into mine.

"Let's go play some hide and seek," Dimitri said with an attempt to sound excited, forcing a grin onto his face for my benefit. At this I snorted and the start of a smile broke out on my face.

"Alright. Hide and seek. All good," I agreed. "Let's do some work."

x**X**x

"Okay, let's say the trees are safe zones. They're for time outs," Eddie suggested.

"Um, Eddie, there are trees every five feet," Lissa pointed out. Eddie's expression darkened as he bit his lip.

"You're right."

"That I am," Lissa remarked as she looked at Eddie with a smirk. "How about this, no safe zones and no T.O.'s. We can all agree that they're cheap and unfair." Everyone nodded. "'Kay, so, the limits are pretty simple. If you know you're too far away, turn around and come back. It's pretty dark out and there are trees everywhere. It's going to be hard as it is for the seeker, so cut them some slack."

"True," I said, nodding my head in sincerity.

"With that said..." Lissa looked around at us. "Not it!"

All in the split second following her comment, everyone also said 'not it', though it was obvious that Christian was last.

"Shit!" he shouted, knowing that he was the last one, too.

"I'll be your partner," Lissa said, intertwining her fingers with his. Christian looked thankful as he glanced over to her.

"You can't have partners; there won't be enough people to find!" Mia replied, looking aggravated.

"There's..." Dimitri paused to count the people. "Six people here. Five would be okay, I guess."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold up here," I said, eyeing everyone, not seeing a certain ginger with raging freckles anywhere. "Where the hell did Mason go?" I asked not to anyone in particular.

"Um," Mia began.

"He went off earlier today," Eddie spoke. "I don't remember what happened after that. In fact... I don't think he ever came back..."

"I told you, he probably hooked up with someone!" Mia hollered.

We were all silent. "Yeah that's probably true. If he hadn't we would've seen him by now." It was agreed then, Mason hooked up with someone.

"I'm counting to fifty, and if you guys aren't out of here before that, your asses are mine!" Christian shouted. Well that seemed a bit creepy, but nevertheless we all took off into the darkness and abundance of trees. Dimitri took my hand as we were running. I hadn't even known he was following me, but I was glad he did because the second he touched me I nearly fell flat on my face due to tripping over a root. He hoisted me up and kept me near him.

"Where do we go?" I asked as we slowed down. Christian either stopped counting, or we were too far away to hear him; it didn't matter, we needed a plan. Dimitri eyed me, a thoughtful expression on his face. I admired it, but after a split second, it was over.

We both heard a crunch and instantly we were on our toes, looking for anyone. I saw a flash of blonde hair, and I knew I had nothing to worry about. "Rose? Is that you?" I heard Mia whisper-shout. Dimitri stuck his head past the tree and gave her a waving signal. "I can't find Eddie!" she whined as brushed herself off, not that she had anything really on her in the first place.

She scampered over to us. "Do you want me to get you into that tree?" Dimitri asked, jerking his chin over to a relatively small tree. I made a disgusted face.

"Believe me, a tree is the last place I want to be right now." Dimitri smiled at this, and we both turned to Mia. "Any ideas?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking- "

Mia paused when we heard footsteps. My heartbeat pounded loudly in my chest. Our necks craned around the trees to try and see any movement. It must've been Christian; that smart prick knew to dress in dark colors. I, on the other hand, had blinding white shoes and thanks to Mia's bright blond hair, we were pretty easy to spot.

"Found you!" a deep voice yelled. Yep, Christian.

"Run!" I shouted, though careful not to make my voice too loud. Adults might be in the area and able to hear us. Christian was huffing, but we could still hear his voice as we ran.

"No, I found you guys, you're on my team now!" Christian called, sounding an awful lot like a pissed little kid.

I snickered. "You need to tag us for us to be on your team, shithead!" I yelled, my voice carrying on behind me. I knew for a fact that Dimitri and I could totally outrun Christian, but Mia was a different matter. I wasn't sure how much longer she could go before passing out. I don't mean to be rude, but she's not exactly an athlete.

Eddie jumped in front of us, and we were trapped. Oh. That was probably why Mia couldn't find Eddie - he had been tagged. Mia ran straight into his arms regardless, not caring that she was it now, too.

Dimitri hooked his arm around my waist and dodged Eddie, allowing us to get away without getting tagged. I turned my head to see how the others were reacting. Christian had his hands on his knees, obviously about to drop on all fours trying to breathe.

Mia was in Eddie's arms, and the two were hugging. It appeared to be that Dimitri and I had been merely forgotten, and a part of me wanted them to continue pursuing us. That's the fun of hide and seek- tag, right?

Dimitri and I continued to run a little further, just for good measure. We stopped, totally tired. I looked over to Dimitri, who was... smiling?

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, frowning.

"You," he said, smiling brightly. "You're adorable when you're out of breath," he continued. He walked over to me and put his thumb on my chin, bringing my face up to meet his. Our lips brushed, and then were placed firmly on each other's. I pulled my face from his and looked at him.

"You're a total pervert," I told him, not breaking eye contact as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"And you're totally hot. What am I supposed to do?" Our lips touched again, and after that, it was like one big make out session. It was a little blurry, but I couldn't deny the feelings that Dimitri gave me every time our skin merely brushed. But, that's Dimitri for you. Amazing at everything he does.

I hadn't realized that there was a tree right behind me until my back was pressed firmly up against it. I couldn't stop the moans that were flying out of my mouth as easily as words.

We broke the kiss for air, but after a second, Dimitri's mouth was on my neck. He trailed a bunch of kisses and love bites from my law line to my collar bone, sometimes flicking his tongue out and licking me every now and then. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to me, realizing that I didn't ever want him to leave me.

"Roza..." Dimitri breathed against my skin. He brought his head up so that our faces were level with each others. "Do you... want to go somewhere?"

My heart sped up increasingly. Was he really asking me that? I couldn't do anything other than nod my head over and over. Words failed me.

Dimitri lifted up my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I smiled at him before bringing my lips back to his. I loved the way that Dimitri made a low, feral growl in the back of his throat when I ground my hips up against his. Not only did it turn me on ten fold, but this caused the intensity of the kiss to heat up immensely.

Dimitri started walking. It was weird being stationed on him as he moved around. But I liked it.

We paused making out because Dimitri's attention was on something other than my lips. I pouted, looking up at him. I noticed his eyes weren't on me, but something behind me. I felt my heart beat faster, wondering if maybe there was an adult behind us or something, but I was astonished when I turned to see a...

... A cabin?

What the hell was this doing all the way out here?

Dimitri must've sensed my thoughts, because he answered me. "I think we've gone past the camp grounds..." he mused. I looked it up and down. It was a one-story, very quaint looking cabin. It was made of wood, and it almost resembled a little gingerbread house. Like it was from a movie, it was adorable.

"Should we go back?" I asked, noticing a little worry in my own voice. Worry? Since when was I ever worried? A lot, I realized. I guess my number one fear at the moment was that there might possibly be someone inside there. Or that we would be caught sneaking out this far.

Dimitri shook his head, and started walking. He let me down and I took his hand. "Are you sure we should go in there...?" I wondered aloud to Dimitri. We made brief eye contact.

He smirked. "Don't be a worry-wart, Roza. I won't let anything happen to you." His words triggered a blush. I couldn't really decide if I liked that or not. The fact that he could cause things to happen to my body that other guys couldn't normally do.

I glared at the ground as Dimitri led me forward. "Fine," I muttered. He pulled me towards the cabin, looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to catch us.

When we got to the door, I was surprised to see that it swung open when Dimitri tried the knob. We looked at each other before Dimitri took a step in. It was dark inside, but it clearly had been used recently. There was a small kitchen and living room, and then a door that led off to what I suspected as a bedroom.

Bingo.

"Maybe it is the camps' after all," Dimitri said, eyeing the place. I was still looking around when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me into the air. I gasped in shock as he swung me around until I fell securely in his arms. He gave me a mischievous look, and I replied with a devious one.

"What do you say we check out that room?" I asked, pointing to the closed door.

"I like the way you think," Dimitri said, and in a flash we were at the door. He turned the knob, and I held my breath. The door opened slowly, and revealed the room. It was small, though it looked like it was from a fairy tale.

There was a black four poster bed with all white sheets, and a black side table on either side of the bed. A mahogany desk was on the far side of the room, a large window positioned right above. The walls were painted a dark purplish-red and the curtains pulled to the side of the window matched.

But the fine details were ignored. Dimitri laid me down on the bed, never breaking eye contact at all. Our eyes slid to a close when his lips finally met mine.

"Oh, Roza." Dimitri moaned as my hands found his chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you," he said. My hands slid underneath his flannel. I slowly began to unbutton it, one by one. Let me tell you, Dimitri is a big guy, and there were a shit load of buttons.

But my attention wasn't really on the buttons. There could have been ten, or a million. My thoughts were directed to Dimitri's being, and God, the way he could kiss. It was amazing, purely amazing.

Finally that flannel was off. I slid the long sleeves down his arms, and finally off his body. Underneath he wore only a mere black tank top and a necklace that was silver with dog tags attached. It was really, really sexy. I didn't get that good of a look at the way his tank top clung to his abs and pecks, but the kiss made up for it.

My shirt was the next article of clothing off. The sweater was easily discarded and I was instantly down to my navy blue lacy bra. It wasn't one of my finest bras, I mean I totally could have worn a sexier black one or something, but I figured I wouldn't have my bras talking for me. I wasn't a girl to rely on her clothes to feel sexy about herself.

Dimitri's big hands cupped my breasts and gave them tight squeezes. My moans were getting higher and higher, and I couldn't help but notice how wet he was getting me with just his touches.

But it was obvious that Dimitri was feeling the same way, because my knee brushed up against his crotch, and his cock was practically throbbing. I took this as an OK sign to start unzipping his zipper. His breath caught as I rubbed him through the fabric of his jeans. And the kiss turned so damn heated.

I got his jeans past his ass, and he helped me by getting them the rest of the way down. I kicked off my shoes, as did Dimitri when he pulled his jeans down, leaving him in only his tank top (which I made sure to get rid of almost immediately) and black boxer briefs.

"Oh baby," I moaned as he pressed his throbbing erection to my core. It was almost as if I couldn't get my jean short shorts off quickly enough. Finally, it was just the two of us and our undergarments. We took short, choppy breaths as we took in each other's bodies. I had to admit, Dimitri's the most beautiful thing I've seen in the longest time.

Dimitri's lips were on my neck once again as he slid his hand behind my back and found the clasp of my bra. He undid it and my lungs took in a deep breath of air as the thing slid down my arms and was tossed onto the ground. Dimitri's hands slowly and gently cupped my breasts as if not truly believing what he was doing was real. As if he touched me the wrong way I would break. Or maybe even, if he touched me I would disappear.

"Damn Roza, you're so beautiful." He paused to get another good look at me. "So beautiful, it hurts."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to mine, making him slam against my body. I wasn't ready for that amount of weight. He caught himself with one hand, the other being on my perky breast.

He broke the kiss before he gave me one last peck. Then he brought his head down to my chest and began to suck on my breasts. I had nearly forgotten how good it felt to have his mouth there, and it made me wonder how good it would make me feel if he were to go lower...

"Mmm, Dimitri that feels soo…." I couldn't even finish my though.

Again, it was almost like Dimitri could sense my inner desires. He trailed kisses (after making sure both my breasts were pleasured, of course) down my flat stomach, and navel. He was right above my panty line now, and he stopped, obviously cautious. His eyes flickered up to me, as if asking permission. It was cute, as well as sweet that he was that much of a gentleman to ask me if he could continue.

I gave him the nod of approval, and at that, a grin graced his lips. He got a grip on my matching panties and began to pull them down my legs, feasting his eyes on the sight before him.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." He moaned just looking at me, and I looked past his face, past his chest until my eyes hit the twitching bulge in Dimitri's black briefs. I smirked.

Dimitri gave me a questioning look as I sat up. I reached up and pulled the waist band over his huge throbbing cock. I took a deep breath as I got a full look at his beautiful manhood. I could feel my mouth salivate at the sight.

"Talk about fucking sexy!" I said and slid the sexy boxers down his legs and let them drop to his knees. I let my hands travel up his thighs and stroked his hard cock. His eyes closed eyes in ecstasy at my touch.

I turned him over so that he was on the bottom. He shifted the boxers off the rest of the way. I turned around so that my ass was in his face and my face was right by his cock. I have always wanted to try 69. Well, this isn't the first time I'm face-to-face with his dick, is it?

I went ahead and put his whole shaft in my mouth. Dimitri shuddered as I did so, and only a second after that did I feel his hot breath on my pussy. Dimitri's member was throbbing so hard that my hand was shaking as I held it by the base. I only licked the tip this time, teasing him. But in turn, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my thighs and spread me open placed his mouth on me, and began to use his tongue.

I cried out, not able in the slightest to keep it in and arched my back. Dimitri chuckled.

Just to get back at him, I plunged his whole shaft into my mouth, and sucked him off as I brought my head back up. I bobbed my head up and down as I continued the tactic. He shoved his tongue in me and I moaned again with his dick in my mouth. The vibration ripped through my body and out my mouth.

A low growl escaped Dimitri's lips as he grabbed my hips and forcefully turned me around. I gasped as I was now face to face with Dimitri. He shifted our positions even more, as I found myself once again on the bottom. Not that I minded, I liked a guy who was more masculine than me. It's a total turn on.

"Are you ready for this?" Dimitri asked, breathing his hot breath on my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. Though, I knew for a fact that if I were standing up right now, I would've toppled over thanks to my weak knees.

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered in his ears. "Yes, Dimitri... Please." I couldn't stop the moans that were raking my body. I knew that if he didn't insert himself soon, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and my heart rate tripled. God, I swear, the things Dimitri did to me, made me almost get heart attacks. I bit my lip, not sure how this new, foreign thing was going to feel. Dimitri looked up when he was in the right spot.

I felt my lips part and his head slipped into my wet waiting core. I sighed at how good just the tip of his cock felt. But he was soon pressing up to a tight barrier. He slowly moved in and out of me as my juices lubricated his huge dick.

I was ready for more. I grabbed his ass and prepared myself for the next push. He leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth. Pulling back from the kiss he made eye contact with me and smiled smugly as he leaned forward, and in one slam, he was in.

I arched my back and a silent scream seemed to be at my lips. My eyes rolled back in my head as a combination of pain and of euphoria washed over me. Of course, Dimitri's lips were on mine before I could shout out or make a loud noise. Everything was muffled by Dimitri's warm, soft lips on mine.

He held his position deep inside me as my gasps slowed down. Leaning down he kissed me once again this time more tender and loving. I knew he didn't want to hurt me. He started rocking his body, moving back and forth in short, and slow movements.

I was concentrating on relaxing and with his tender movements, soon I was moving with his rhythm. I felt every stroke as they got longer and smoother. He slid in and out making us slick with my juices.

I groaned, finally feeling accustomed to Dimitri's shaft inside of me. He broke the kiss and looked me square in the eye. "Want more?" he asked seductively, though I could tell his breaths were a little ragged. He was sweating a bit, but who wasn't?

I bit my lip hard again, wondering if one of these times it would begin to bleed. I squeezed my eyes shut as I whispered to Dimitri, "Harder." I was breathless, but he playfully leaned down to my ear.

"What was that, Roza?" he whispered as his hot breath tickled my ear. He pulled back to look at me, a cocky grin on his oh-so-perfect, now plump lips.

I smirked, "Oh god baby, fuck me harder?" I said in my best sexy breathless voice. Dimitri eyes filled with lust at my playful but sexy request and he smiled deviously, and I couldn't help but moan as he changed his pace. I gripped his ass as he plowed into me with my legs spread as far as possible so he could go in deep.

He paused for a moment as he slid his hand under my calf. I was shocked at such an odd move, but when he lifted it over his shoulder, it made a little sense. He shifted his weight to his other hand and repeated the move with my other calf.

Realization hit me when I saw the position I was in. I was practically folded in half with my legs over his chest and shoulders. It was a perfect position for him to have full access. My eyes widened and I gasped as he shoved harder and deeper into me.

In this position I couldn't really move, but it didn't matter. He moved a little bit harder, making his thrusts more sensual and amazing, and honestly, sexier. I was gasping and shocked at the feeling. Like his dick was deep inside me practically hitting my stomach.

I felt my orgasm coming on fast. This position was amazing. "Oh god, you're so deep." I moaned as he thrust again.

As he was working hard to make each thrust, I was lost in my own little world. All I could think about was him, the sound of his breathing and the feel of him deep in my core. I was floating on cloud nine and could barely string two complete thoughts together.

Dimitri was certainly hitting me right to the core, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take before I had an orgasm. The way that he moves his body is just so fucking beautiful and hot that it was a surprise that I didn't just cum every second.

"R-Roza," Dimitri stuttered as he continued pumping in and out of me. He had his eyes closed, but opened them to look at me, his smoldering eyes were hooded in passion and desire. A low groan passed his lips as he slammed his eyes shut one more time. "I'm... I'm going to-"

I cut him off. "Mmm, me too." With complete euphoria washing over his features he smiled a brilliant smile.

"Oh god, fuck yeah," he sighed, feeling my walls clamp down on him. It was the most perfect feeling in the world. I came, allowing the orgasm to rock my whole body. I felt Dimitri's cock throb hard with one last intense slam as he came deep inside me.

"A-ahh!" I moaned loudly, feeling everything shoot inside of me. It was fucking great, hot and sexy, and I couldn't deny that it was the best feeling in the world.

He carefully let my legs slip back down into a normal position and he closed the distance between us. His lips crashed down on mine as our bodies pressed together. He held his weight slightly off me, but kissed me with everything he had left.

The feeling of him inside of me and our chest and stomach pressed together coupled with his lips on mine, I was in heaven. The heated passionate kiss wiped away all thoughts out of my head except his tongue mingling with mine. We were absolutely as close to each other as possible. And it was magical.

I ran my hands across his skin caressing him as we laid there catching our breath between kisses. He stoked my cheek and stared lovingly into my eyes no words were necessary. Looking at his beautiful brown eyes I fantasized about us together in the future, holding hands as we made out, as we had sex, and even as we slept. I guess my subconscious was telling me something, and that was that Dimitri was definitely the one.

It was soo perfect that nothing could ruin this moment ... When suddenly my phone rang.

Dimitri groaned and slowly pulled himself out of me; I gasped at the loss of contact, and then rolled over to the side so that he was half hovering over my body. "Ignore it," he said, giving me pleading eyes. "Please."

I looked at it, sitting on the side table. I snorted. "Easier said than done." I turned to him. "It's Lissa."

x**X**x

_What do you think? Fuckin' awesome, yeah?_

_Review! Next chapter is the last... _


	9. Stephanie

_**Last Time**_:

_I ran my hands across his skin caressing him as we laid there catching our breath between kisses. He stoked my cheek and stared lovingly into my eyes no words were necessary. Looking at his beautiful brown eyes I fantasized about us together in the future, holding hands as we made out, as we had sex, and even as we slept. I guess my subconscious was telling me something, and that was that Dimitri was definitely the one._

_It was soo perfect that nothing could ruin this moment ... When suddenly my phone rang._

_Dimitri groaned and slowly pulled himself out of me; I gasped at the loss of contact, and then rolled over to the side so that he was half hovering over my body. "Ignore it," he said, giving me pleading eyes. "Please."_

_I looked at it, sitting on the side table. I snorted. "Easier said than done." I turned to him. "It's Lissa."_

_**Currently**_: _A couple days later..._

I returned to my room from the bathroom, holding my finally dry little bikini and packed it into my stuffed to the hilt duffle bag._ I think that was the last of my things, right?_ I mentally asked myself. A wave of sadness hit me as I looked around the room. A part of me was so anchored to this place that inwardly I wanted to take all my stuff out of my bag and place it back where it seemed to belong.

I mean, shit, so much has happened here! First and foremost, I met the amazing debonair love of my life, Dimitri Belikov. That alone was a convincing enough argument to make me want to stay here, though, as long as it's with him. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of him, I closed my eyes and smiled.

Also, I was accompanied by all of my close friends. Spending some un-supervised chill time was exactly what we all needed together. Parents can be such a buzz kill. It was so awesome just being free to do what we wanted, it truly was a blast.

And, although I made an enemy, Tasha, (I rolled my eyes at the thought) this camp was worth going to. She definitely put me through the wringer, and I hate that bitch, but a part of me liked the fact that there was drama. Drama makes life fun, right? But anyway, besides Tasha, there really was nothing that was bad about this place.

Weren't camps supposed to be ungodly horrible? Unbelievably boring? Disgustingly dingy? But no – this place was none of those things. The room was great, not disgusting at all. Most of the activities were pretty fun, and it really wasn't horrible. It made me change my outlook on a lot of things, actually.

A thought came to mind. _Don't judge a book by its cover_. My father used to tell me that, I think. Sadness washed over me again, and jeez, I felt like I was on some kind of roller coaster. He always seemed to have quirky wits and numerous puns; a thing I loved about him. I felt my heart clench at the thought of him. Albeit I loved him, the second he entered my mind, I quickly pushed him out. I couldn't deal with that pain right now. There's no time to mourn over him now. I decided I would later, when I'm alone. Maybe I will let myself feel it more when I think I can handle it.

My mind couldn't help but wander to the bad times, however, and dig up feelings that I had wished to forget. Times like when I nearly drowned by the hands of Tasha; I seriously can't stress enough what a crazy fucking bitch she was. I breathed out a sigh. Never in my life will I forget the horror of nearly dying. And also, never will I forget Tasha. A chill ran down my spine just thinking about her, glad that she was out of the picture now. I don't know for sure where she went, but if I ever see her again, it will be way too soon.

I took a seat on my bed, putting my head in my hands, raking my mind of all memories made here. Oh, the best one by far. _Losing my virginity_. Ah, I get goose bumps just thinking about my first time with Dimitri. What a huge step in my life. That's definitely another thing I'll never forget (not that I wanted to), I decided. The way Dimitri handled me and made me cum over and over again will never leave me. Ever. And I seriously do not want it to.

"Roza?" I heard his voice and turned around, looking at the doorway. I was already smiling about the memory but hearing his sexy, sweet voice was heart stopping beautiful.

There stood my man. _My man_, I said over and over again in my mind. "Yeah?" I asked softly. Dimitri was clad in only a pair jeans that rode low on his lips. I smiled at him, hoping I wasn't drooling at the sight of him, but - sweet Jesus. He's beautiful. His perfectly toned chest shone in the light, as did his hair; he was straight out of the shower. Mmm, what a fine, fine boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, concern in his beautiful brown eyes. He picked up a T-shirt and then walked over to me. He sat down next to me and wrapped a firm, warm arm around my waist. He nuzzled his head in my neck and in the process, sent shivers down my spine right to in between my thighs. I tried not to think of how amazingly he stimulated me, and more on the problem at hand.

"This place..." I began, gesturing to the room around me, allowing a little sadness to show through. "I hadn't expected so much..." I continued, lowering my eyes to my feet. "I found you." The sentiment was easily heard in my voice.

Dimitri touched his nose to mine. "And I found you," he said and pressed his lips to mine. My heart squeezed again, giving a hard thump. He took my bottom pouting lip in between his teeth and tugged at it. "Delicious..." he murmured on my lips. "This place is the most important place in the whole world to me. If I hadn't gone here... I would've never met you, met Lissa and Christian. Anybody. I would've been the same, arrogant, selfish boy I was before we met."

"You weren't–" I paused, cutting myself off, realizing that when we first met, he was a bit of a dick. But, I noticed that as the time went by and we'd been hanging out, that there were signs of progression. He had a kind heart, but he became good at covered it up, not wanting to allow anyone in. But I had changed that, and that made me proud. "Yeah, I have nothing to say to that."

Dimitri laughed softly and kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I know it." He chuckled some more, taking my hand in his and rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. He continued to lean on me as I began to mold into him.

"So..." I began slowly, making eye contact with him. "What do you think will happen after camp?" I asked a bit insecurely, honestly questioning if we would still work out together in the real world.

Dimitri furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" His thick Russian accent dripping into his words as he spoke with confusion. "We'll be together."

I smiled. "Really?" I asked, not sure why, but for some reason I wanted a confirmation. Dimitri nodded, and I felt ten times better. "All the time?"

"As opposed to never? I think so." Dimitri laughed, kissing my forehead. "As much time as I can get with you."

A question formed in my head, and at that point I realized I'd been asking a lot of questions. Dimitri didn't seem perplexed about the fact, though, so I proceeded in asking him, "But you live far away..."

"Not as far as you think." Dimitri shrugged. "Plus, it's summer. We've got another two months left, and we can be together whenever we want. It's not like my uncle gives a rat's behind if I'm not around for a while," Dimitri said, not seeming too displeased that his uncle was uncaring for him. "Plus I'm turning eighteen in a couple months. I'll buy an apartment and you could live with me."

I smiled at this. The fact that Dimitri was already making plans for the future - our future, made my heart squeeze.

I firmly kissed him on the lips, taking his sweet face into my hands. I turned my body so that I was now facing him, and I slowly pushed him over so that he was lying down on the bed and I was straddling him. Dimitri groaned into my mouth as he took hold of my hips and started rocking mine against his. I moaned his name against his lips and then went lower, to his neck. I started kissing and sucking.

And then my phone was ringing. Or should I say _cock blocking?_ I asked myself with a sneer.

"God!" I shouted as I leaned over to the side table and picked up the damn cellular device. "Can you _not_ start screaming your head off when I'm about to do the dirty with Dimitri?" I shouted at it, pressing the green answer button before I got a good look at who was calling. It could've been anyone, but who it was, I had definitely not been expecting.

"Rose?"

"Mom? Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I asked, then realized something. It was out of my mouth before I could take it back. "It's odd of you to call," I said a bit sarcastically, and I knew instantly that she didn't like that at all.

"Yeah, it certainly is, isn't it?" she asked with that tone. Yup. Pissed. "Is it so odd that I want to talk to my daughter? Or is that against the law?"

I growled with annoyance. "What is it that you want? I know you're not just calling to say hi," I said in a vexed voice. My mom sighed.

"I..." she cut herself off and switched to a different topic. "How are you getting home?" she asked curiously.

My lips formed a tight line as the answer popped into my head. "Umm, Christian and Lissa are driving me home." I remembered suddenly as I glanced over at Dimitri. "Oh, and I'm bringing home a friend." Dimitri smiled deviously and I winked back.

"Sounds good," my mom said slowly as she took another sigh. "The real reason why I called... I need to talk to you about your father."

As soon as she said 'father', my eyes brimmed with tears and my voice caught. "No, mom. N-not now," I said, trying to make it sound like there was no hesitation in my voice, but both Dimitri and my mother caught it. "Not now," I repeated. "I don't have the mental capacity..."

"That's fine, then," she said on the other end of the line. "We'll get to it sooner or later," she added before whispering a quick 'bye', and hanging up on me. I tossed my phone onto the bed beside me.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, twirling a piece of my hair around his fingers. I smiled down at him, blinking away my tears.

"Yeah. I'm great." I forced a smile as I lay down next to him, nestled in his embrace. God, he was warm. "Another question. What about the Tasha Issue?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself. I hadn't realized how much she was still worrying me even though she was already out of our lives.

Dimitri breathed out a long breath. "She's gone," he confirmed. "It's agreed that we want nothing to do with her, so that's just what we'll do." I smiled to myself and Dimitri held me tighter so that I could kiss him on his collar bone.

"Perfect." The word rolled off my tongue.

**Mason POV**

Natalie took my hand in hers. I turned to her and smiled, one that she returned eagerly.

"It'll be okay, alright?" I told her. I could tell she was nervous. We practically spent the whole week together (well, once we'd met), and were inseparable since. Every time I thought about the way we met makes me smile.

_I had been strolling by the bathrooms, knowing that Natalie would be coming out soon. Call it stalking if you want. I had followed her here so that I had an excuse to talk to her. Just as I was on my third walk around of the building, Natalie came out, placing a pair of sunglasses on her face. She looked at me the same time I looked at her._

_"Hey!" We both, awkwardly, happened to say at the same time. I blushed and glared at my feet. Natalie was silent as she grabbed her arm and scratched it impishly._

_"Do... Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked. I looked up to meet her eyes and she smiled warmly._

_"Yes. Let's go." The attraction was obvious. This caused me to smile like the happiest man in the world._

I was finally going to introduce her to the rest of my friends. I hadn't really made contact with them, since half the time I was with Natalie. Some of the nights I hadn't even came back to the condo at all. I was at hers. She shared with two other girls that seemed not to notice us that much - Jill and Avery I think were their names.

"Yeah," Natalie said, though sounding quite unsure of herself, her voice wavering. "It'll be fine," she said more to herself than to me. I smirked and let go of her hand and reached up to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Believe me. They're harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly," I added jovially. Natalie giggled at this, but she was still definitely nervous. I kissed her temple for good luck - not that she needed any.

"Mase?" I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned to see Rose. A pang of shock ran through me as I took in her features. She was so beautiful... She was wearing a blue and white colored flower print sundress that had spaghetti straps, and leather flip flops. Also with her hand clutching Dimitri's, the man I'd grown to hate, although I'd just met him.

"Hey," I said, my emotional mask up.

Rose smiled, and my heart squeezed with sadness. I missed that smile. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" she asked with sheer surprise. I gave her an impish smile, and her eyes glided over to Natalie, taking her in. _Oh_, I realized, that was my cue to introduce the two.

"Rose, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is Rose," I said casually, gesturing at the both of them. "And that's Dimitri..." I said his name with distaste, something that only he seemed to notice. He glared hatefully at me, crossing his large, muscled arms over his chest. For a second, he looked more like an overprotective father than a boyfriend. I smirked at that thought. Because, for some reason, he did resemble Abe a little, Rose's dad. I guess it is true that girls like guys like their fathers.

The fact that I had angered Dimitri made me glad; I was thankful something had finally. He was always such an easy going guy. I was too, usually, but not since he's been in the picture. I took a glance over at Natalie to see that she was beaming at the two of them. What with Dimitri's tallness and good looks, and Rose's beauty, the two of them seemed larger than life. No wonder she was awed. I, in a sense, was too.

"Hi," Rose said, waving at Natalie. "Mason and I go to school together," she said.

Natalie looked at me and I nodded, confirming that fact. Natalie smiled at everyone. Then there was that awkward silence that no one knew how to fill. Until Rose spoke.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Natalie, but Dimitri and I are off to find the others," Rose said with a gentle smile. "In fact, I think that Eddie and Lissa have been looking for you," she said, jerking her chin at me. "Have you been hiding, Mase?"

I scoffed. "No." I couldn't resist the smile she was giving me, and before I knew it, my lips curled up at the edges. No matter how much I wanted to be rude and hateful to Rose, I knew it was simply impossible when she looked at me like that. She always had the mischievous air about her, as if we were still in middle school together and she was about to pull a prank. I had always been her accomplice, although I yearned for more. "We were just going to go hang out. We'll meet up with them later. If not, I'll see you guys in Missoula," I said, feeling sorrowful that I had to go home.

Natalie gave my hand a quick squeeze, and I looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. Rose smiled warmly. "We'll see you two later!" Rose said, intertwining her fingers with Dimitri. He, on the other hand, gave me a hard look and nodded at Natalie before turning around and going in the opposite direction.

"Wow," Natalie said, a dreamy smile on her face. "They seem really cool." I lifted my eyebrows at this.

"Cooler than me? How could you, Natalie? I feel betrayed!" I shouted, clutching my hand over my heart. Natalie laughed hysterically and took my hand away from my heart.

"No, no! Mason, you know how I feel about you," she said, and I instantly became serious again. She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. "I'm going to miss you," she said. Natalie lived in California, and only came out to this camp because she was visiting her cousins, Jill and Avery. They all came here to be together, and the fact that I'd been stealing her away from them made me feel a little bad.

I snorted and kicked a rock. "I'll miss you more," I countered. This made Natalie smile more.

"That's impossible."

"Is it?" I smirked.

"I'm staying for one more week..." she said, her words drifted off as a smug smile replaced her depressed one.

"Perfect." And it was perfect. One week. And for once, Rose had slipped my mind.

**Rose POV**

"I thought we were supposed to take a picture," Lissa said. She pouted and Christian pulled her close.

"We are," Christian said. "We're just waiting for the photographer to show up," Christian said with distaste. I knew he hated waiting, and the photographer running late was not something he enjoyed–not something that anyone really enjoyed, in fact.

"Wait," I said suddenly. "There's Alberta. Maybe she'll know what's going on." Dimitri nodded and the four of us approached Alberta.

"Ms. Petrov," Dimitri said politely. Gee, if it had been me addressing her, I would've totally just said bluntly, "Alberta." She turned to see us four.

"Oh hi, kids. How are you? Now if you have questions about the picture taking, the photographer is here. No need to worry. I just need the four of you to help gather up others so that we can get this show on the road," she said hurriedly, not even waiting for a reply from anyone.

She turned around and went to talk to a blonde haired woman holding an expensive looking camera.

We shrugged and turned towards the grassy area that was lined with white paint. Five minutes later, everyone was assembled, and the photographer stood in front of us all. There wasn't a lot of us, maybe just around two-hundred and fifty or so.

"Hello everyone! My name is Stephanie, and I want all of you to be good little models for me!" she said excitedly. She seemed to be in her mid forties, but she had little lines on her face. "I'm going to say 'Camp is..." and all of you are going to shout an adjective that describes the camp you just attended. Got it?"

A couple kids replied and Stephanie got her stuff set up.

"Alright. Count of three: One, two... three! Camp is..."

Everyone shouted something at once, and I hardly had time to think of a word that described this place. So I chose a word off the top of my head. "STUPENDOUS!" I screamed. Stephanie took a couple pictures, and then looked at the films. She laughed.

"You guys are awesome," she said and clicked a few buttons on her camera.

I looked around the crowd for familiar faces. I noticed Mason and Natalie among the big group, and then Mia and Eddie. They were hugging as they talked to Mason. I was glad that they finally met up. Eddie and Mase were best friends, but Mason had been spending all his time with Natalie... Either that or he had been avoiding us this whole time. My mind spun with rational reasons.

"I'm going to take another photo, and I want you guys to do something silly. Whatever you want... though you probably want to refrain from doing anything inappropriate." Stephanie eyed Alberta and a couple other councillors. She began counting from five to one, and I turned to Dimitri.

He, surprising me, had a knowing glint in his eyes. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck the second he lowered his arms so that they snaked around my waist.

"One!"

Our lips met, and I closed my eyes. I could still see the flash of the camera, since we were in the front row. More and more flashes were taken, but they were ignored as Dimitri & I were lost in our own moment while making out. The flashes still came and we broke away at last. We looked around to find that everyone, Stephanie and Alberta included, were staring at us.

Stephanie looked smug, as if she'd been glad she'd inspired that in us. I blushed and Dimitri brought me into a hug. Everyone laughed/cheered for us more, but I was not going to kiss Dimitri anymore than I already had with this big of a group watching.

"Great job everybody! Expect to see your picture in about three weeks! You're free to go!" yelled Stephanie. More cheers ensued as everyone wandered off, mostly to the parking lot or their respective condo.

I turned to Dimitri. "Ready to go home?" I asked him, my hand on his chest as we walked.

He nodded. "Yes."

x**X**x

Half an hour later, we were on the road. We were in Christian's black jeep, the top off as we drove down a long winding road. The night was warm and absolutely beautiful. It was about seven at night, and we had maybe a half hour left in the car. Lissa was in passenger seat while Christian was in the driver's. Dimitri and I were the second row of seats, my back laid against his hard chest as I allowed my feet to be propped up by the window.

Dimitri was singing a song in Russian, and of course, I had no idea what he was saying. It was beautiful, however, and he sang the lyrics against my neck, so I could hear them crystal clear. His voice was low, though it raised a few octaves at the end of some of the lines.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Dimitri. He paused singing.

"Going to my house," he replied simply. Apparently he had given Christian the directions to his uncle's house.

"What?" I asked in alarm, calling Lissa's attention. "I thought you were coming home with me...?"

Dimitri took a deep breath. "Do you want me to come home with you?" I turned so that I was looking at him as I nodded eagerly.

"I most certainly do," I said as I leaned up into his ear to speak. Dimitri chuckled, and his chest vibrated with the gesture. "And you are staying for a while. So grab some clothes." He chuckled. When we got to the house, he hurried out and went into his house. Christian was about to pull out of the driveway when I stopped him. "Wait!" Christian stopped the car abruptly.

"What!" he screamed in alarm.

"He's coming back out!" I told the two of them. Lissa looked like she wanted to know what I was talking about. "He's... Dimitri's going to stay at my house for the night." And hopefully the next night, and the night after that, and after that...

Lissa and Christian exchanged looks, and five minutes later Dimitri came back out of his uncle's large, mansion-like house with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He jumped into the back, next to me. I screamed in excitement. "Yey! Sleep over at Rose's!" I shouted. "Except..." I eyed Christian and Lissa in the front. "You two aren't invited."

"Ouch, Rose, that stung," Christian said, holding his chest, pretending to weep.

"You'll get over it, Chris," I said as I slung my arm around Dimitri's shoulders and claimed his lips.

x**X**x

I slammed my hand on the door. "MOM! OPEN. THE DAMN. DOOR!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

I heard angry footsteps. "I'm fucking coming, Rose! Stop that banging!" and promptly, a second later, there stood my mom with the door wide open. "What is your prob– hi there."

Dimitri smiled. "Hello, Ms. Hathaway. I'm Dimitri Belikov." He put out a hand to shake. Always the gentleman. I swear–I love this man.

"O-oh, nice to meet you, Dimitri. P-please." Good God, my mother is stuttering. "Call me Janine." She turned to me. "Rose? Can I have a word with you?"

I smiled. "Sure, mom." I allowed her to lead me away. As soon as we were behind closed doors, she was all over me.

"How did you meet him? How old is he? When did you meet him? Is he right-" my mom demanded, but I cut her off.

"Mom, mom, mom! Slow down, slow down! I met him at camp. He's my age, turning eighteen soon. And we met some time ago... like the first day of camp, so?"

My mom glared. "You just met him? And you're already dating? What!"

"Mom. Let it go," I grumbled.

"And how are you? How do you feel? About your father... Are you sure you're okay with the circumstances–"

"Mom!" I shouted, sudden anger bubbling up inside of me. I was afraid that she would notice the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm completely, utterly, amazingly fucking fine! Just, stop it! Stop bringing him up!"

"Need you know we were once married. He was my first husband. I got married when I was twenty! Fifteen years we were married! I loved him. I know our relationship got rocky, and things turned for the worse. Our divorce was unexpected and unfortunate, but how the hell do you think I feel? Yes, he was your father, but he was my husband. We were intimately close. We were in _love_. And you get this new boyfriend and suddenly you think you know what love is, but you don't. Not. Even. Close." My mom hysterically rambled. I was angry, but something was off here. It was working in the back of my mind as I tried to pinpoint it.

"What I have with Dimitri is so... so unexplainable. I love him so much that every time I look at him, I can't help but have this squeeze of... This squeeze of hope. And joy!" I said, tears brimming my eyes. "You don't understand. You can't just tell me that I don't know what love is. Don't even _try_!" I gritted my teeth.

I swallowed then, knowing that Dimitri was just in the other room.

My mother gave me a sharp look. But then she faltered, looking down at her feet. "Y-you're right. That was wrong of me to say that."

I looked up abruptly, astonished. Did she really just say that? Was this real?

"I approve of your relationship with Dimitri. He seems like a good boy. I just want to lay down some rules. Dimitri!" she shouted.

"Oh God!" I said, embarrassed that she shouted his name to call him in. "Mom, he's not a dog!" Regardless, Dimitri walked in, a little embarrassed himself, but nonetheless there.

"Okay. Rules. Number one–no sex." I couldn't help but react to that. Dimitri stood beside me, completely stiff. My mom surprised us both by smiling. "When I'm home." We both breathed a sigh of relief. "But, son, you best not knock up my daughter-"

"That won't happen," I assured her. She was fuming, but she easily composed herself. Onto rule two.

"Rule number two. No alcohol, smoking, illegal-"

"Mom. Dimitri's not a drug dealer. Why do you think all my boyfriends are drug dealers?" I asked curtly. One of Dimitri's lips curled up into a smile.

"Why do you think I'm talking about Dimitri?" my mom asked. I gasped, taken aback.

"You never told me not to smoke or do crack or anything before! It's never been a problem for me! And you used to let me get stuff from your alcohol cabinet, why not anymore?"

"Because you're a bad influence on Dimitri. What's Dimitri going to tell his mama about you? His underage, drinking girlfriend?" I thought against telling mom that his mother lived in Russia, along with the rest of his family, besides his uncle.

"Actually, my mother allows me to drink at home, as well as my uncle," Dimitri said. "Since the drinking age in Russia is eighteen, and I'm about five months away from my next birthday..."

My mom's eyes were as wide as saucers. "RUSSIA?" Why was my mom so suddenly easily amazed? Jeez, what a two-faced–

"I'm living with my uncle, about twenty minutes away," Dimitri explained. My mom nodded then, understanding setting in.

I pretended to stretch. "Well! It's getting pretty late, as you know, so I guess it's time Dimitri and I hit the sack, so if you'd excuse us, we'd ought to be getting along..." I said, slowly inching away from her, taking Dimitri's hand in mine as we crept out of the room.

"I have not excused you two yet!" mom shouted. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed now.

"Have a good night, Rose, Dimitri. Rose, give Dimitri your bed, you can sleep on a futon."

"Yeah, sure, sounds good. See you tomorrow!" I said, getting a firm grip on Dimitri's hand and yanking him out of the room. As we were walking up the stairs. "Sleep on a futon. My ass." Dimitri smirked at this.

"That's right, because you're sleeping with me. Whether it's on the floor or on the bed, you're with me," Dimitri said firmly. I turned around to look at him. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and kissed him right then and there. "And be nicer to your mom, will you? She loves you."

I laughed. "No problem."

x**X**x

_Okay, I guess I thought that this would be the last chapter, but my beta and I, _Dpower, _figured that we needed more info. Actually, it was mostly just her brilliance. So I'll probably post the next chapter either later today... But here's the catch. 25 reviews and I will post tonight. ;)_

_Next chapter is the last! _


	10. Loveey Doveey

Dedication: Nessy. Glad you're better. ;)

_Three weeks later..._

I gazed lovingly at him through sleep-hooded eyes. His dark eyes slowly fluttered open, as if he knew that I was intently staring at him while he slept. His long, black lashes batted against his eye lids as his pupils constricted, and more light poured into his line of sight. He seemed content to see my face, I guess, because he smiled at me and lazily shut his eyes once more.

"Hey," Dimitri whispered with a scratchy voice as he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. He pulled back and gazed into my hazel colored eyes. He knew I wanted more than that. His eyes drifted to a close and he sweetly pressed his lips back against mine. I lifted my hand to his slightly stubbly cheek and ran my thumb over his cheek.

"Hey, yourself," I retorted, smiling at him as his lips left mine. Dimitri's mouth curved up into a reflexive smile, showing me his pearly whites in the process, as if my smile was contagious. "Sleep well?" I asked, my smile turning into a smug smirk.

"Of course. After last night, I swear I've never slept better," Dimitri said, winking at me. He heartily groaned. "I can not express enough, how good you truly are. The way your tight, little pussy clenches around my big, rock hard, throbbing cock... Oh God, Roza. And better yet, I probably won't be walking straight for the next couple weeks."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him. "Oh jeez, Dimitri. Tell the whole world, why don't you!" I whisper-shouted, slapping my hand against his chest.

"Why don't I?" Dimitri asked skeptically. "Okay. I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dimitri screamed at the top of his lungs to no one in particular. I screamed in alarm. I was so not expecting that, but it soon turned into a laugh. He started to tickle me as I squirmed and screamed for him to stop.

Dimitri laughed too, but then suddenly he started coughing and wheezing. His eyes glanced up at the window above our heads. He rolled his eyes. "You left the window open. No wonder it was so cold," he said, swallowing saliva. "That and the fact that you were practically sleeping ten feet from me," he added jovially.

"No I wasn't! You just squirm a lot in your sleep," I said giggling. "You kept kicking me throughout the night." I shifted up so that I got a hand on the window. Cold air flowed over my exposed skin, making instant chills run through me. I slammed it shut, about to return under the covers when I caught Dimitri's eyes lingering on my bare chest and hard peaks. There was evident hunger and sexual desire in his deep, chocolate colored eyes.

My first thought was to blush, but after a second, I cast that idea away and instead smirked at him.

"See something you like?" I asked seductively, effectively pushing my breasts out in front of me in a way that caused Dimitri to practically drool. A growl ripped from his chest.

"Every time I look at you," he replied with sincerity, but then grinning evilly and waging his eyebrows at me. With the back of one finger he reached out caressed the curve of my exposed breast and over my hard nipple, soft and sensuously.

"God, you're such a glutton for punishment, you sappy dork!" I nestled into his chest, pressing my bare body up against his. I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, then dropped them at our side.

"Are you hungry?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence. That was one thing I loved about Dimitri; one of many, let me tell you. The fact that we could just rest with our bodies mingling and not say a thing was extraordinary.

A deep, throaty noise came from the back of Dimitri's mouth. "Is that an offer?"

"I suppose, but I was talking more about food rather than me." I met Dimitri's eyes with a smirk. Dimitri glanced down at me, a relaxed smile on his face.

"But you taste better..." he moaned, rubbing his hips against mine. My breath caught. I was suddenly aware of his awaking arousal. I scoffed.

"As much as I'd love to be fucking you right now, Dimitri, food is a lot more important to my stomach," I said pointedly, realizing that possibly my sexual desire was taking over my diet.

Dimitri, in a rash movement, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "I'll cook," he offered, craning his head to the side so that he met me eye. I was currently face to face with his absolutely _fine_, toned ass. Oh lord, I'm going to faint.

"Can I get some clothes on first?" I asked, my face heating up.

"Sure, though I thought it would be a lot more… funner–"

"That's not a word," I interjected, still hanging upside down.

Dimitri ignored my disruption and continued talking. "–if we were both in the nude as we ate. You know, like some naked-bonding time." I cringed and turned to him to send a WTF look. He merely shrugged. "You were more willing in my head." He laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the hallway.

I blushed and looked away, but then I slapped his ass. "F-fine," I stammered. "Just put me down and let me get the essentials," I said. After righting myself I hurried into my walk-in closet to get on some sexy white lace panties and one of Dimitri's oversized T-shirts, not minding the fact that I had no bra on. I smirked as I walked out.

Dimitri was waiting for me on the other side of the door. His eyes practically bulged out of his head and they grew hungry once again. He swept me up right as I exited and kissed me aggressively on the lips. I was surprised, excitement coursed through my body at his touch. Our tongues met, and Dimitri leaned my back against the wall behind me. I moaned into his mouth as his hand found my breast.

"Hmm, I like the way you think," Dimitri breathed on my lips. I assumed he was remarking about the fact that I had no bra on. Probably.

I paused the kiss and put a finger on his lips to get his attention. His eyes opened hazily, looking at me with partial confusion, and partial admiration in his lust filled gaze, as if he were looking at me for the first time. "I grabbed these for you," I said, lifting up my hand with a fresh pair of Dimitri's black sexy boxer briefs dangling from my fingertips.

"Just a little restraint," I said with a tight smile. He made a face, but stepped into them.

Another thing: Dimitri was practically living with me now. Most of his stuff was here, and on a daily basis, he was just over hanging out (and having sex with me). I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Where's mom?" Dimitri asked, referring to my mother. Surprisingly, the two of them had a good relationship–better than I'd expected. Hell, their relationship was better than hers was with me.

"Umm..." I raked my mind. "Probably at that Szelkzy guy's house." My mom was seeing this guy who I honestly have never met before. Maybe once or twice, but then again, my mom is not too keen on allowing other people into her life. And that is why I believe their dating status won't last. Harsh or not, it's the truth. And I'm not one to sugar coat things as anyone should know.

"Nice, so we've got the house all to ourselves?" Dimitri asked, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Sounds good," he said, sweeping me off my feet and into his arms. I gasped in surprise, wrapping my arms around his neck as if it were my only hold before I fell on my ass. "Mmm, just what I like, alone time." He growled and landed his lips on mine, the make out session began.

I only noticed when we were in the kitchen when Dimitri set me down on the counter beside the stove. I hissed at how cold the marble counter top was, but when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, I really didn't mind anymore.

"What'll it be?" Dimitri asked, biting my lower lip and tugging on it softly.

"Eggs. Coffee. Oh, and a pop tart. Mmm... Make that two pop tarts," I added that last part quickly. Dimitri chuckled and withdrew from my arms. I instantly regretted loosing his warmth. He bent over in front of me, giving me a nice view of his firm ass and his muscled back. He stood up again, and I loved looking at his toned thighs. God, those are sexy.

Dimitri placed a pan on the burner and cracked two eggs on the counter. He went into the fridge and got out some pre-grated cheese and sprinkled it over the eggs. He went into the cupboard and pulled out the box of strawberry flavored Pop tarts. He pulled out a package and ripped it open. He walked loftily over to me, and leaned in real close to my face that we were only mere centimeters apart. I heard him drop the two tarts into the toaster that was right behind me. The best I got out of that was just our lips brushing. I pouted as he chuckled at my expectant look.

He started cooking the eggs, adding salt and spinach. Normally, believe me; I would not go near spinach. But when Dimitri cooks, everything just tastes like I'm having an orgasm in my mouth; pure, brilliant, delicious food. Yet another thing I love about Dimitri.

I felt bad not helping, so I hopped down from the counter. I padded over the cold tiled floor to the coffee maker and began pressing buttons. I leaned over ignoring the cold biting feeling I felt when I touched the counter.

I felt Dimitri's presence before I knew he was actually there for sure. He leaned into my back side and pressed his hard, bare chest to my back. His body warmth penetrated right through my skimpy white tank. He breathed heatedly onto my neck, sending goose bumps all over my body, and turning me on a bit. I gulped silently as I felt him press himself to my rear end. I tensed up, but then shivered in delight. Dimitri smiled as he placed kisses on my neck.

We both heard a sizzling sound and Dimitri instantly jumped off me. He raced over to the eggs on the stove and turned the heat off, lifting up the pan and sliding the eggs onto two individual plates that sat beside it.

He turned back to me, a sly smile pulling at his lips when suddenly the toaster popped. Dimitri made an annoyed noise as he turned around and pulled the two piping hot pop tarts out of the toaster and placed them on my plate. Despite the fact that those were fresh out of the toaster that was probably three hundred degrees, Dimitri showed no pain as he gently placed them down on my plate as if he were placing a blanket on a sleeping baby.

I picked the two plates up and took them over to the small table that was in the kitchen rather than the larger table in the dinning room. Dimitri followed me, sitting down in the seat I set for him. I sat across from him, crossing my legs. I found the seat strangely uncomfortable. So instead, I pushed my plate forward so that it was beside Dimitri's.

He sent me a shocked and confused look. "It's not like you to pass up breakfast," he said jokingly. I snorted.

"You're so funny!" I said with faux excitement, smiling brightly but then frowning. I got out of my seat and walked over to Dimitri, moving his arm aside so that I could sit down on his lap. Dimitri grunted with the sudden amount of weight now on him, but instantaneously wrapped his arms around my waist, as if this was second nature. I leaned back, completely comfortable in his arms.

I picked up my now cooled down Pop tart and brought it up to my lips. I took a bite, gazing at the sky outside. It was probably about ten in the morning now, although it appeared to be raining out. I frowned all the more. For some reason, today felt like it should be happy, jovial, and fun. And for some reason, I felt none of those emotions.

I looked at his plate. "Why aren't you eating very much?" I asked Dimitri, eyeing his meager plate of eggs.

"No reason," Dimitri replied, shrugging his shoulders. Without a second thought, I lifted the Pop tart from my lips to his, or at least what I thought was his lips. It turned out to be his left cheek, but he moved his mouth so that he could get a bite of it. He knew better than to refuse food from me. I would only end up force feeding him if it came down to it.

"Hey, want to see a movie?" I asked, and suddenly the pop tart in my hands was gone. Damn, did I eat that whole thing already? I asked myself. I truly am a badass, it seems.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Dimitri asked, holding me tighter as he kissed my shoulder.

I gasped. "Twilight! Err–I mean Breaking Dawn!" I said excitedly. Dimitri cringed under me.

"I'm sorry, Roza, but not in a million years would I ever lower myself to seeing such a movie as that," Dimitri said, chuckling as he shook his head. I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked. "It looks interesting enough. Lissa said she saw it and that it was pretty good."

Dimitri sighed. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but didn't. "If it makes you happy..."

I fought off a squeal as I leaned up and kissed him on the underside of his chin. This made Dimitri laugh, which I enjoyed greatly. I picked up my fork and began shoveling down the eggs, lifting the fork up to Dimitri's mouth occasionally.

When we finished, I dragged Dimitri up the stairs before he could start any clean up process. We could do that later, I decided mentally. I shoved Dimitri into the room and I began tearing through my closet.

I held up a button up shirt and dropped it onto my bed as I pulled my over my head. I glanced up to see Dimitri watching me hungrily. His eyes lingered on my chest a while, but at the stage we were in our relationship, I didn't mind. I shimmied my shoulders, causing my breasts to dance. Dimitri blushed and looked away–at his phone.

"The movie plays in an hour and fifteen," he said as I pulled on a bra and clasped it in the back. Dimitri looked anywhere but at me, and the sexual tension was killing me.

I walked up to him slipping my hand across his sexy muscular abs, wrapping my arm around his side. "Dimitri," I moaned against his chest. Dimitri forced himself to look down at me, finally, and he held a look of such high passion in his eyes that I couldn't help but blush. He leaned down so that our foreheads were touching, then our noses, and then our lips. I couldn't pull away from the kiss _if I tried_.

Dimitri pushed me back so that I was pressed up against my dresser. Lifting my hips so that I was sitting on it, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did so. He pressed himself to my core, and I could feel my whole entire being heat up. I loved the effect that Dimitri had on me.

He brought his hand up so that it could rest on my breast, and gave a few tight squeezes and caresses. I was acutely aware of his erection when he began to grind his hips to mine. And God, it's only been a day – less than a day, and I already want him back inside me again. Goddamn it, Dimitri! Why do you have to be so sexy and alluring?

I took Dimitri's lower lip into my mouth and pulled at it, the sucked on it until it slipped through my lips. "We're going to miss that movie, Roza," Dimitri warned. I smirked.

"I could honestly care less right about now," I said, my body suddenly doing the talking for me. "We can catch the next showing."

"True."

My hands went for his zipper. Dimitri's breath hitched mid-kiss, but still kissed my lips tenderly nonetheless. I unbuttoned his jeans and then yanked them down, my hand finding his erection as soon as they were down a couple inches. Dimitri groaned in an animalistic fashion as he held my hand tightly over his throbbing cock.

"Rozaa..." he mumbled. "God, fuck..."

I had began to massage him, and I was taking it that he liked what I was doing. I slipped my hand into his boxers and grabbed him at his base, loving the feeling of him in my hand. He was huge, and boy did he feel good inside of me, but I couldn't help but be awestruck every time I saw him in all his glory.

Gives a new meaning to sexy.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as I began to slide down. My knees being weak only helped the effect. I was on my knees as I looked at his whole shaft. I moaned as I brought it close to my face and rubbed my cheek against it before I took it into my mouth.

"Oh shit!" Dimitri cursed as I started rubbing my tongue up the length of him. He laced his fingers into my hair and started thrusting into my mouth. I felt his body shake as I stuck my tongue into his tip and lapped up his pre-cum. I bobbed my head back onto his cock and gave him another long suck. My hands found his testies and began to play with them.

"So... So... Good," Dimitri murmured. Hey buddy, I know the feeling. I looked up and met his eyes as I did my thing. He gasped. "God, you're so sexy, Roza," Dimitri groaned, thrusting harder and harder now, getting a little rougher. I liked it.

I moaned on him, deep throating him now. "I'm going to cum!" Dimitri suddenly said. "Ah shit, it's coming!" he said right as his dick exploded with semen into my mouth. I gasped, taking all of his delicious juices in my mouth. And he said I was tasty earlier...

"Dimitri," said with urgency as I swallowed everything, wiping my lip with my thumb. "I need you now." This wasn't a request, it was a statement. "Fuck me. Please." I groaned just thinking about it.

Dimitri smirked, his cheeks rosy. "No need to ask." He lifted me up and brought me over to my bed. I fell on my hands and knees and arched my back, pressing my face into my pillows. I waited as Dimitri positioned himself at my entrance. I felt him there suddenly, and I waited in anticipation.

"I'm super wet for you," I groaned. He placed his hands on my ass cheeks and spread them. "Oh God, baby, do me! I want it hard!" I shouted into the pillow. My words must've somehow reached him because he slowly slid his head into me, and then with one powerful slam, the rest of his shaft. I gasped out, nearly screamed, but I didn't have the breath to do it. I moaned loudly, worried slightly that someone could hear us. All windows and doors were shut, so I decided there was little to worry about. Now back to the matter at hand, my devious mind directed me.

Dimitri plowed into me. And fuck, was it good. Last night had been awesome, but right at this second, in the now, it felt so agonizingly good that I could hardly stand it. I was surprised that I didn't just cum right off the bat.

"Damn Roza, tight like I remember," Dimitri joked, though he was evidently out of breath.

"I'm going to c-cum!" I stuttered my orgasm already quaking my body.

"Go ahead, Roza. Come for me. Right on my hard cock, baby. Mmm..." he moaned. "You're getting so tight," he observed. I was beginning to feel numb. I screamed out loud Dimitri's name right as my orgasm shook my body and made me grit my teeth.

Dimitri screamed my name at the exact same time and then released his hot, thick cum into me. There is no better feeling in the world than the feeling of Dimitri coming as hard as he can into me. It's like pure magic.

The front door downstairs opened. Dimitri and I were still in a hazy moment, but we scrambled up and put our clothes back on. We were both fully dressed when we opened the door.

Dimitri tip toed down the stairs, scooping me up in his arms as we went. I tried not to laugh as he did so, but it was very tempting. We ran to the door, slipped some shoes and jackets on and opened the door as quietly as we could muster.

We slammed the door.

Even though it was closed, we could still hear my mom screaming. "Rose? Dimitri?" We laughed our asses off as we ran to the car and drove off before she could tell it was us.

_Four Hours Later..._

"Hey, I got mail!" I said excitedly as Dimitri parked the car. I unbuckled myself and jumped out. Dimitri followed shortly after, coming up right me as I went to the mailbox. The rain was pounding all around us, but I pulled all the mail out with ease, then slipped it under my jacket so that it wouldn't get that wet.

I charged to my door then and fumbled with the keys in my cold hands. Finally I got it in the hole and turned, effectively opening the door. It didn't appear that my mom was still home. She must've went back out, I decided.

Dimitri hung his black North Face jacket on the rack next to the door as I began to slip off my rain boots. Dimitri was only clad in a deep brown T-shirt that said 'Women Are Like Wine, They Grow Tastier As They Age'. God I hate that damned shirt. Funny thing is–I bought it for him. His jeans weren't as wet as his jacket, but around the edges they were pretty damp. He proceeded to take off his gray Converses.

I, on the other hand, had on a white blouse and dark denim skinny jeans. My damp purple hoodie was discarded on the rack as well, and I turned to Dimitri.

"Let's check this mail out!" I said, sitting down on the bench by the door. A couple pieces of the mail was just bills or things for my mother, but one was addressed especially to me. "It's... from the camp?" I said, more as a question than a statement. I didn't understand... What did they send me? Did I leave something there?

I ripped the big orange envelope open and took a look inside. I turned it over and a couple papers fell out, including two pictures, wait, make that three. I looked at the first picture. It was a panoramic picture, so everyone was in it. Dimitri sat down next to me and we pointed out everyone we knew. Eddie, Mia, Mason, Natalie, Lissa, and Christian. Christian was frowning and looking away. Well that was expected.

Then onto the next picture... It was the silly one. Dimitri and I laughed at a couple people, including Mia and Eddie who were pulling at each other's hair. Lissa and Christian and a kid next to him were doing the See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil thing. So Lissa was closing her eyes, Christian had his hands over his ears, and a blonde boy held his hand over his mouth. I, surprisingly, even spotted Adrian amongst the crowd.

...And then there was us. Dimitri and I. My face relaxed as I saw the two of us. We were in each other's arms, front row, kissing. It was the cutest thing ever, too. I pulled out the third picture, and realized it was a different picture of Dimitri and I still kissing. I turned it over, and on the back was a note.

_I love this. Adorable. Don't give up. Love doesn't give second chances._

_XOXO, Steph_

I laughed at this and glanced over at Dimitri. I gave him a quick kiss. "I love this, too," I said on his lips. I gazed into his beautiful brown smoldering eyes and he smiled. "I'll take this picture with me to my grave." Honestly. I would do that.

Dimitri chuckled. "You won't die for a very, very long time, Roza," Dimitri said with that creamy, rich voice of his.

I disconnected our eyes and looked down.

"H-hey, Dimitri..." My smile turned grim. "I want to show you something," I said, feeling my mood plummet. I took his hand and led him into the living room. We both stood there.

"Look at what I made," I finally managed to say, the shrine in front of me stirring up feelings that I wished to forget. I had made this the other day, hoping that this would make me feel better about how things were with my father, mother and I. On top of a table were two vases of flowers, a card, and a recent picture of him.

Dimitri looked over my shoulder. His face was expressionless. Then he turned to me, made an impish attempt at smiling, and turned back to the shrine. I gulped, looking down at the picture of my father. I took a deep breath and pulled Dimitri's hand back into mine.

"I hope you don't mind that I feel I have something to say to him," Dimitri said, looking earnest. I was, to be honest, a bit shocked that Dimitri felt like he had something to say to my father. I put my hand to his chest, and was about to tell him that he had no obligations to do or say anything, but he gave me a stern look and caught my wrist, holding it tightly, though not tight enough for it to hurt. "Please," he pleaded.

It took me a second, but then I nodded and took a step back. Dimitri drew out his own deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself, it seemed. "Hello Mr. Mazur," he began. I felt my eyes prickle with tears. I raised my hand to my mouth to covered it, hoping that it could stop the sobs from beginning.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The warmth of his voice made it seem like my father might have actually have been there, and as if the scenario was that Dimitri was here to pick me up for my first date; Dimitri trying to act like a gentleman as to not set off any bad vibes to Abe. It warmed my heart, and my head was clear as he continued to speak. "I promise to protect and cherish your daughter," he paused, clenching his fists. "And I will never, ever hurt her."

He spoke words filled with anguish, as if he were trying to apologize. My body shivered as some tears leaked out of my eyes. I sniffled, and Dimitri slightly turned as if he wanted to come over to me and see if I was okay, but he didn't. He stayed planted in place, gazing intently at the picture of my smiling father. It was almost as if he were having a stare-down contest.

"Rose is my pride and joy. My life; the one I live for." His voice cracked mid-sentence, but he didn't stop. "I promise to always love her... And I wish that I could've met you to tell you this in person."

I choked back another sob, and tears were running down my face now. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend like my boyfriend wasn't having a meaningful talk with my recently-deceased father. I tried to pretend like everything was perfectly normal, and that my father was still here, and that my father could see that Dimitri was such an amazing, perfect, humane man.

I was surprised to be suddenly enveloped with warmth, and I realized then that Dimitri had his arms around me. I shut my eyes again; squeezing them tightly closed as I removed my hand from my mouth and allowed my cries and sobs to slip out my lips. I began hiccuping, but the way Dimitri held me had me thinking that none of this was even real. It almost felt as though we were still at camp, still hanging out, laughing, and joking with one another. But we're not and that's life, isn't it?

"_C'est la vie._"

I remembered my father's words like it was yesterday. "_That's life, Kiz,_" he used to say every time something unfortunate came our way, whether it was that I fell off my bike, I had a bad hair day, or I got a bad grade on a test. All those things seemed so little now, so insignificant.

Although it was only around late afternoon, I suddenly felt so drained of energy. I wanted nothing more than to just rest. Go to bed. Sleep. I fell limp in Dimitri's arms, sobbing like a child who didn't get what they wanted from the toy store.

Dimitri sniffled, and I knew then that Dimitri had similar feelings as mine. I mean, his dad is gone too, right? So I guess that's another thing we have in common. No father. Although he and I were both very different in our own ways, there were many things that brought us together, possibly in the most unlikely of ways; whether it was the fact that we're both deprived of fathers, or a pettier reason, like the fact that we both like to snuggle in silence in each other's arms.

"Let's get you upstairs," Dimitri said, rather calmly. He lifted me up and wrapped his arms around my waist as I clung to him, also wrapping my legs around his waist. He maneuvered pretty well as he held me, a nearly full-grown woman, in his arms so awkwardly. When we finally made it to my room, Dimitri laid me down and began undressing me. He pulled down my jeans and unbuttoned my blouse. He also began to pull down his pants, but left his T-shirt still on as he got under the covers and snuggled in with me.

"Everything will be alright," he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead, allowing them the right to linger there for another twenty seconds. "You'll see. All natural balance will be restored. You'll see."

"I'm so glad you're here for me," I said n a small voice as I slid my arms around his neck, molding his body against mine.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Now sleep. Things get better. You'll see."

And with that I did. And I dreamed that Dimitri and I were together for the rest of my life, that my mother treated me with more respect, and that finally, I could accept my father's death. But, as you know, that's life.

And now, thankfully, I have someone to share it with.

x**X**x

_Well that was grand, wasn't it? And that brings an end to this story... Until further notice. _

_Check out the poll on my profile!_


End file.
